Unexpected Passions : The love child?
by cutebaby
Summary: Kagome finds a small boy by the well... or is he a boy? Why does Inuyasha think he smells so familair? Could this boy bring Kagome and Inuyasha closer together? or will he bring more problems on the small group? not good with summaries, please read and re
1. Lost boy

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters besides Satoshi… a character developed by me, me and me... You can't steal him either…

Summary: Kagome finds a boy…. Or is he…. What could this mean for the group? Will he speed things along? What's being sped along? Who are his parents? Could this be trouble? Read and find out.

Chapter

Lost child!

Kagome heaved her heavy yellow bag pack over her shoulder and smiled. She was back early due to an early summer vacation, and had decided to spend most of it shearing or jewel shards... The silver hair hanyou she happened to adore had nothing to do with it.

She took a deep breathe of fresh air, then tripped and stumbled as she began to walk off.

"What the heck!" Kagome yelled not having remembered any roots being at that specific place. Look for what she tripped on, she say a bundle curled up in a ball and shaking.

Curiosity getting the better of her she cautiously crept forward to look at the bundle by the well. Upon closer examination, she saw that the oddly shaped, dirt covered bundle was a small child. She placed a hand on him and he didn't budge; his skin was so cold she cold feels it through the layers of mud and what seemed to be… blood?

'_Who would leave him here…'_ She looked around for any signs of the parents but couldn't even find his footsteps in the dark.

She scoped the child up in her arms and replaced her bag pack on her shoulder. She couldn't very well leave him there all night with all those demons running around. She'd find out where he came from as soon as he woke. With these thoughts in mind she set off at a quick pace to the hut that the villagers had built for the small group. He was so cold she needed to get him warm… and clean immediately.

Soon after the very out of breath miko reached the medium size hut. It had been built with three rooms, one that was kind of a bath, a living area and a sleeping room.

She set the child down in a corner, and he whimpered from the lost o body heat but showed no other signs f being alive. Kagome quickly retrieved some wood from outside, along with a bucket of water. Making a fire, in the fire pit, she poured the water she had fetched into a pot and waited for it to warm. Soon small bubbles began to form at the bottom of the pot. Kagome poured the water back into the pail, and got a wash cloth from her bag along with her soap.

She gently began to wipe the child's face to reveal pale skin; that would have been perfect except for a red bruise on the cheek. Wiping away more of the thick grim she revealed soft pink lips. Soon she could come to the conclusion that the child was a boy.

She then set to washing the rest of him, including his long waste length black hair, that she had a tedious time towel drying.

Finally he was clean. He didn't have any wounds that needed to be bandaged, but his body seemed to be quite battered, and kagome wondered what had happened to him. She sighed nothing could be found out till he awoke. She took out one of her over sized shirts and wrapped him in it, leaving his clothes in a pile in a corner of the room.

She spread her sleeping bag close to the fire, and placed the boy inside wrapping him up her extra blanket.

It was after she had finished cleaning up that Kagome realized she and the sleep chid were the only ones in the hut.

"I wonder where everyone else is… must have gotten a call about a jewel shard..." She muttered to the empty hut, "Oh well, they'll probably be home soon..."

Kagome decided to put on something to eat. She put some water on to boil. She put enough on to make two cups of ramen... just in case the little boy woke up.

The water had just begun to boil when the boy stirred and groaned. Turning off the water, Kagome leaned over him to see if he was ok. Blue eyes stared up puzzled at her before fear registered and the lovely blue eyes widened fractionally.

"Hello… My names kagome what's yours?" She asked kindly, in her best I'm not going to hurt you voice.

The boy stared up at her almost holding his breath. He looked around obviously for the closet exit. He scooted back a little towards the door.

"Aren't you going to stay or dinner?" Kagome asked pouring the water on the ramen. She was already sure he would stay.

The boy looked at her and licked his lips. His stomach growled slightly and he looked anxiously at her, as if expecting a harsh rebuke.

"One of my friends loves this... His name is Inuyasha." Kagome said, "They're really good. We can eat and... Maybe talk and then you can leave if you want to ok?"

The boy bit his lip, and looked at her from under his long black bangs obviously weighing his options. He looked out the door that was partially opened to see the night sky. He nodded slowly.

"Great! Come on back and sit down then." Kagome said removing the lid from the steaming cup and held it out to him, "It's hot…so be careful... ok?"

The boy nodded and looked at the hand holding the cup as if she would take back the offer. Then with a look o determination crossing his small face, he all but pounced on her arm grabbing the cup quickly and retreating to the corner with his prize.

Kagome blinked surprised. She smiled, as the boy began to inhale the noodle, while at the same time trying to cool them.

"Careful, don't burn yourself…. You like it?"

The boy raised his eyes slightly to look at her and nodded. He had slowed down and was looking at his hands for a moment. Then he increased his speed again.

"What's your name?" Kagome asked.

He gulped down the noodles in his mouth, and looked at her doubtfully.

"It's ok, you can tell me."

"Sa... Satoshi..." he said his voice a tad bit strained. It reminded Kagome of someone who had been screaming or crying for so long that they had become slightly hoarse.

"That's a pretty name... It sounds kind of Like Souta. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

The boy shook his head and went back to eating keeping a close eye on her.

"Do you live near here?"

He shook his head again and turned the empty soup cup upside down trying to get the last droplets out. Kagome giggled.

"You look like Inuyasha when you do that…"

The boy looked at her questioningly. He placed the cup down looking at her cup longingly.

Kagome giggled and held the cup out to him.

"Inuyasha is my um… friend," She said sadly although she wanted him to be more, "He's a hanyou with silver hair and gold eyes."

Satoshi's eyes widen, "You talk to hanyous? You don't …beat them?" He asked taking the cup from her in his tiny hands.

"Beat them? Oh goodness no. Hanyous are just like everyone else. Besides I doubt anyone could beat Inuyasha."

The little boy nodded and looked down at his newly acquired cup of Ramen.

"Where are you going to spend the night Satoshi?"

"I...I don't know…" He said softly.

"What about your parents?" She asked.

"The... they don't like me very much..." He said softly his crystal like blue eyes filling with tears.

"Oh... I'm sure they do…" Kagome said picking him up, he did protest and buried his face in her bosom. Kagome patted his black hair soothingly, "It's ok… I'm sure they love you…"

He shook his head and continued to softly cry.

"Hey how would you like to stay with me tonight?" Kagome asked holding him away from her to look at his cute button face.

He looked at her shocked at the offer. Then bit his lower lip in thought, before nodding.

"Oye Wench I smell Ramen!" came a rough masculine voice from the door.

Satoshi wiggled out of her grasp and hid behind her. He peeped out at the silver haired Hanyou standing in the door way, his hair blowing in the wind. His small mouth formed a small 'o' at the strong looking being who's eyes where searching the room for ramen.

"KAGOME!"

a blur flashed across the room, and Kagome was almost knocked flat on top of Satoshi, but she held her ground. She soon had cuddled in her arm, a boy that was obviously a kitsune. He looked a tad bit older than Satoshi… maybe by two years, although his form was small. And Satoshi looked more like a five year old boy, while Shippo looked like a fuzz ball.

"Lady Kagome, you've returned…" Miroku greeted rubbing the red mark on his cheek.

"Hey, Kagome!" Sango greeted coming in beside him.

"Who the hell is this?" Inuyasha asked grabbing Satoshi up by the shirt and sniffing him.

Satoshi began to shake uncontrollably at the rough treatment, the scent of fare hit Inuyasha's nose like a ton of bricks. The trembling boy tried to curl into a ball, making small whimpering noises.

"Inuyasha put him down!" Kagome reprimanded harshly taking Satoshi from said hanyou and cuddling him to her chest, "You're scarring him..."

"Feh! I didn't do nothing," He said, "who is it?"

"This is Satoshi… and he will be staying with us for awhile.." Kagome said kindly holding Satoshi so his face showed.

"Who says? You can't just keep finding these things! Who says I'll let him stay?" Inuyasha asked folding his arms.

Kagome frowned slightly, "Sit boy," she said lightly, and watched as Inuyasha hit the ground.

"Stupid wench!" He cursed.

"Satoshi, this is Sango Miroku... and Shippo." Kagome introduced, "And the rude one is Inuyasha."

After a series of 'Hi-s', Kagome placed Satoshi down and began looking about Ramen for the rest of the group. Satoshi stayed close to her one hand clinging to her skirt as he watched the people around him suspiciously.

Inuyasha furrowed his brows in thought. The boy had a weird yet familiar smell. He didn't smell human either. Kagome was busily chatting to Sango about something un-important. From the conversation he had gathered that she found him by the well. He smelled familiar but the hanyou couldn't place the scent.

Satoshi turned around and saw Inuyasha staring at him; he gulped and scooted behind Kagome. Inuyasha looked away with a 'Feh!' He knew he knew that scent… If only he could put his finger on it...

So there you have it people! My brand new Story! Please review and tell me how you like it! Thank you… but please only constructive criticism… no flames. Thanks! (P.S… or those of you who know the story My Passions.. I found a few chapters… I'll see what I can do with them..)


	2. Safe

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha… or any of the characters…. Honestly I don't think I'd do such a good job with it….

Chapter 2

Safe

"Why do you keep staring at him?" Shippo asked Inuyasha innocently.

"Feh! He smells weird," Inuyasha said none too gently.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome reprimanded.

"What?"

"M…Maybe its because Its only my human night…" Satoshi suggested softly.

"Human night?" Miroku asked.

Satoshi nodded and looked back up at the sky, "You don't get hit on Human nights… Too painful…" He mumbled.

"Hit?" Kagome asked , "Who hit you?"

Satoshi continued to stare at the sky and pulled his legs up towards him, his mouth set in a grim frown.

"you're a hanyou then?" Sango asked him.

Satoshi nodded.

"Where are your parents?" She probed.

"My dad's dead…." He said.

Sango didn't ask anything else just nodded. Inuyasha knitted his brow, something about him was too familiar.

Slowly the group settled in to rest. Inuyasha leaning against the door frame, Miroku and Sango close to the fire. Kagome spread her sleeping bag on the ground and instructed the two boys to get in. She then crawled in herself and wished Inuyasha a good night. The Hanyou nodded and leaned his head back against the wall.

He knew he knew that scent. The boy, Satoshi, had a mixture of weird scents. Instead of the usual one scent, he held three. Three scents seemed to have blend into one to create his unique scent. The first two he fund familiar, the second he couldn't place. The problem was that because of the mixture, he found them hard to place. He guessed he would need to smell each individually to get it. One scent though gave him a funny feeling. He knew it wasn't exactly a friendly scent. Another thing that concerned him about his newest charge was the very fact that he had three scents! He had never heard of that before. Sure kids often held their parents scent on them…. But these scents were apart of him. They wouldn't wash off. The kid literally had three scents.

A small shift in power caught his attention. He looked at Kagome's sleeping bag to see Satoshi shift in his sleep. His nails had begun to lengthen to tiny claws. His thick black hair, slowly changed to silver with a blue hue, except for the tips which remained a nice raven black. His aura spiked slightly with power, and blue mixed slightly with black fanned across the room, then receded into the small boy.

Inuyasha frowned at the display…. Something else that wasn't normal about the boy. Kagome groaned diverting his attention to her. Inuyasha frowned at the display…. Something else that wasn't normal about the boy. Kagome groaned diverting his attention to her. She was another one of his charges that confused him greatly. She had matured nicely since he had first met her, both her powers and her physical body. She had gotten the slightest hint of a tan, and her legs were toned and nice, though still feminine. These changes however didn't bother him. It was the emotions that she brought about. She confused him to no end. The very fact that he could remember the way she looked when he first saw her. Remembered ever detail about her smile… Then there was kikyo.

H shook his head; He didn't need to think about. He needed to sleep. He needed at least try. He closed his golden eyes.

Inuyasha found himself at a field. He remembered the field. It was where he had first met Kikyo. She had emerged from the forest with herbs; on her way back from visiting a neighbouring village. Any minute now she would appear. He had often had this dream. He smiled it was how she had been when he first saw her. She was so full of life; although she never had been as bouncy as Kagome. He smiled as he heard her soft footsteps. Soon dream kikyo would emerge.

Yes he knew this to be a dream; he had had it too many times to not know it. He also knew that she would be gone when he awoke. That in her stead would be her walking corpse because he couldn't protect her.

As predicted, said girl stepped forth, clothed in her miko garbs. This time was different though, she didn't have her basket of herbs, nor did she walk the distance to him. She stood by the forest and smiled, her hands clasped gently together. A light wind picked up and blew her straight raven locks into her face. She stood there looking perfect.

Inuyasha looked at her puzzled wondering why she didn't come to him as she had many times before.

The wind settled and her silky hair fell neatly into place; revealing her lovely brown eyes. Her brown eyes stared at him as if trying to see into his soul.

He hung his head as if he had done something wrong and a feeling of guilt washed over him. He didn't know why he felt that way. But he did.

She smiled softly again, and reached her hand out to him.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered softly.

He lifted his hand to touch hers but found himself unable to cover the distance. She looked at him sadly again and called to him. Again he tried and failed. Slowly Kikyo dropped her hand, and observed him with sad brown eyes.

"Inuyasha…." She whispered yet again.

Inuyasha jolted awake, his waking partially aided by the tiny hands shaking him. He blinked the sleep from his vision and looked around. Then down to spot Satoshi's big blue eyes looking up at him.

"What?" he asked gruffly, his voice coming out weird and strained.

Satoshi looked down at his small hands, "You seemed to be having a night mare..." he said softly.

Inuyasha looked around the darkened room and found every one to still be asleep. "What are you doing up?" Inuyasha asked.

"I.. I couldn't sleep." Satoshi said shyly. He peered up at the hanyou through his long bangs, and stared at him.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

Satoshi shook his head, "you're the only other Hanyou I ever did see,"

"And what of it?" Inuyasha asked defensively, years of ridicule chipping in to add harshness to his voice.

Satoshi bit his lip at the harsh reply and seemed to draw back into himself. He rubbed his arm uncomfortably, and hung his head.

Inuyasha rubbed his ear equally uncomfortable; he never meant to snap at the kid.

"You need to get some sleep kid," he said shifting his gaze from the boy.

"I… I had a night mare," Satoshi confessed shyly, "I thought… I thought you'd know what to do." He kept his eyes down cast.

Inuyasha scratched his head. He didn't really know what to do. He thought briefly about it then answered, "Why do you think that?"

Satoshi shrugged and seemed to withdraw into himself further, "Sorry." He mumbled turning around to walk back to Kagome. He sat at the edge of her sleeping bag, showing no sign of going back to sleep.

"You get somewhere safe." Inuyasha asked breaking the silence. He was exactly experienced, but he couldn't just stand by and watch the boy be all sad.

Satoshi looked at him and smiled softly. Then timidly walked back over to him and sat beside him, "Where are you safe? Where are Hanyous safe? Are we supposed to be?" He asked looking up at him expecting answers.

Inuyasha scratched his ear, "Yea we are." He picked the small boy and placed him in his lap. He could remember thinking the same thing at one point, "Your safe here."

Satoshi smiled at him. Then yawned, his eye lids dropped, covering his lovely blue innocent blue eyes. He cuddled closer to Inuyasha and sighed softly. Inuyasha knitted his brows in thought. Where was he safe?

He looked around the room at his softly sleeping charges. They were more than that they were his family. He smiled softly as the new information sank in. They were his family. He was safe here; even if he was the strongest… they made him safe. He allowed his eyes to close again, he was safe here.

Ok! that was it! this one mostly focussed on Inuyasha…. Don't worry its not going to be only dark and melancholy…. You'll get humour…later… I must thank you for the lovely reviews you have given me, it did help me get this chapter out faster.

Thanks a bunch! Please do it again! Review! Please……gets down on hands and knees please…


	3. They dont Know Yet

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… don't you think that this is kinda pointless? I mean if I did own it… why would I be writing on I mean really… or maybe its just me.

Now I not being nice to me… it wouldn't let me update chappy 2!

Chapter 3

They Just don't Know Yet

Inuyasha opened his eyes when heard the sound of stirring. He blinked and looked down at the unfamiliar weight in his arms. Ah yes! Satoshi… Seeing as how he was this close to him, and unconscious, Inuyasha raised the boy up an sniffed him

"What are you doing?" A smooth voice cut in.

Inuyasha looked up to see kagome looking at him as if he were weird.

"Nothing!" He said quickly placing Satoshi back down. Damn, that kid smelt weird.

"Uh-huh…" Kagome said stretching, with a big yawn.

Satoshi stirred then and slowly opened his blue eyes. He peered up at Inuyasha and smiled, "hello."

"feh."

A loud slap resounded through the hut. The three persons turned to see Sango standing angrily over Miroku, who was holding a red cheek.

"What? It was my hand that did it…." Miroku said.

Sango glared at him and the monk cowered visibly. Sango huffed and walked to the other side of the hut where shippo and Kirra were just waking.

"Morning! What's for breakfast?" Shippo asked.

"How about I cook everyone a nice traditional breakfast?" Kagome volunteered happily.

"NO!" everyone shouted. After all these years Kagome's cooking skills hadn't improved one bit.

"It's ok lady Kagome, you really shouldn't waste your energy on that…" Miroku assured.

"Oh not at all! I 'd love to make you guys meals!" Kagome chirped oblivious to the groans of her companions, she went about preparing the meal.

Satoshi looked confusedly at Inuyasha and the rest of the group. He couldn't understand why they all seemed so down about it. He had thought her cooking very well when she made him that soup last night. Just thinking about it made his tummy rumbled and he licked his small lips.

"Why don't you like Kagome's cooking?" Satoshi asked Inuyasha.

"The wench can't cook," Inuyasha informed him.

"Hey! I heard that!" Kagome said turning angry eyes unto the Hanyou.

The Hanyou that had slain a million demons cowered in fear. As Kagome held the spoon she had been stirring the pot with threateningly at him, "How dare you! You just can't have any then!" She said in a huff. She turned back around and began stirring the pot.

Satoshi crawled from Inuyasha's lap to look longingly at the pot. Inuyasha on the other hand crossed his arms and began to sulk.

"Haha! You don't get any!" Shippo laughed pointing at the sulking hanyou.

Inuyasha was beside him in a flash and promptly bumped him on the head.

"OW! Kagome! Inuyasha-."

"Sit boy!" Kagome called and the Hanyou hit the ground with a loud thump.

"Stupid wench.." He mumbled once he was able to move. He retreated back to his corner and began to sulk.

Satoshi scratched his head at the odd display of…. Affection?

Kagome soon began sharing. She handed everyone his or her portions… everyone that is save for Inuyasha. She settled down to eat but one look at the sulking Hanyou and she divided her portion in two and handed him half. He blushed at the offering.

"this taste weird…" Satoshi said innocently, who was greedily finishing his anyways.

Kagome, 'hmphed!', and mumbled about lack of appreciation.

When everyone had finished Kagome went about gathering the used utensils. She groaned slightly at the prospect of having to wash up.

Someone knocked at the door... er, matt-y thing that they use for a door. Two villagers stuck their heads in,

"Sorry to bother you, we are in need of your help, houshi-sama..."

"Happily... I'll be there in a moment,"

"We'll wait outside..."The two villagers bowed and stepped out.

Miroku stood and was about to leave when Kagome's voice stopped him,

"Miroku, why don't you take Sango with you? You might need help..."

"Of course, would you like to accompany me lady sango?"

Sango blushed furiously, "Are you sure Kagome, don't you need me to help you clean up? And shouldn't you go since you have spiritual powers?"

"Oh don't be silly I love cleaning!" kagome chirped, "Besides Inuyasha will help..."

"I will?" said hanyou asked. Kagome glared at him and he gulped, "I mean I will!"

"and besides It'll be a good opportunity for you to improve your spiritual powers..." kagome said in a matter of fact way.

"But I don't have spiritual powers..." Sango started.

"Oh never mind that! That's just a small complication... Now you two have fun..." Kagome said pushing them out the hut, "Stay as long as you want! And if you find us gone when you come back, don't worry about it!" Kagome closed the door, so she didn't hear their response even if they had, had one.

Satoshi looked puzzled at the interaction.

"Oh don't worry... Kagome's just trying to get those two together..." Shippo said smartly, "So do you want to play a game?"

Satoshi nodded and the two scampered off to a corner where Shippo proceeded to explain cards to Satoshi. But soon the two were distracted with watching Inuyasha and Kagome 'wash' up.

The process was one of blushing at small touches, small smiles and more blushing. It was a rather educational one.

"What's wrong with them?" Satoshi asked his blue eyes locked on the fascinating shades of red both persons were turning.

"Oh nothing... they just like each other..."

"So they shall be mates?" Satoshi asked.

"Uh... Maybe... you see they don't know they like each other yet... or rather Inuyasha doesn't know yet. Its very complicated," Shippo said sounding very wise for an eight year old.

"Why? Don't you just have to like someone and tell them? That doesn't seem very hard to me…" Satoshi said scrunching up his cute button nose in wonderment.

Shippo shrugged, "It's not… but they're adults. They make everything complicated…"

"Why?"

Shippo shrugged this world of adults and their odd ways not being one he was too graced in. It seemed they always complicated stuff. In fact they complicated stuff so much that sometimes they became blind to the truth. Yet somehow they managed to be the best problem solvers… like when your tummy hurts. Grown ups were a very odd bunch in his opinion, "That's what grown ups do…"

Satoshi nodded his mouth forming a slight 'o' at the new information. He watched the couple for a few minutes more before staring intently at Shippo.

"What?" Shippo asked much in the same tone Inuyasha would have.

"Um… w…where's your mom and Dad? You… you don't look or smell like another Hanyou…" Satoshi asked. He held his head down slightly, afraid that the question might anger the kitsune.

"My parents died…"

Satoshi nodded sadly, "That's sad…did they love you?"

"Yea. My mom and dad were the best. My dad was the strongest demon ever… but it's ok though cause Kagome is my mom now. And Inuyasha… is kinda like my dad… except he won't mate Kagome yet…. And I have a new baby brother," Shippo said smiling broadly as if he had won a magnificent prize of sorts.

Satoshi looked puzzled for a moment, "Kagome has a pup?"

"No! You silly! Kagome took you home. That means she's going to take care of you now… so you'll be my new baby brother," Shippo explained happily.

Satoshi blinked. He scratched his head. He stared off at the other side of the wall, pondering this information. Then he grinned widely, "A big brother sounds nice!" He wasn't too sure about the mom part. He didn't exactly think kagome would want him, but she had been kind so far. Though he still didn't think she'd want him. A big brother that sounded nice though.

"Yup! And I'll help take care of you and show you all kinds of stuff."

Satoshi nodded beamed at him. He was so happy that he had a big brother.

"But… where are your parents? Did they die too?"

Satoshi's face fell. His features darkened and a sad frown marred his cute face. He shook his head, "Only my dad is dead… I don't know my dad."

Shippo nodded but didn't press the matter. It seemed to make Satoshi sad and that wasn't good, "That's ok Toshi, Inuyasha's dad is dead too…"

Satoshi smiled at the nickname. No one had ever cared to give him a nice nick name before.

"Hey, you two," Kagome called from the other side of the hut as she put the last of the utensils away, "You guys want to follow into the village to see if we can help with anything?"

"Yea!" Shippo said enthusiastically, jumping up from the long forgotten deck of cards, "Come on Toshi! The village is so fun!" Shippo took Satoshi by the hand and basically dragged him over to Kagome, "Where's Inuyasha?" He hadn't even noticed before that the hanyou had left.

"Oh he went ahead," Kagome said happily, she took each boy by the hand and began walking towards the village humming.

"Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Hmm?"

"Are we going to show Kaede-sama my new brother?" He asked, "Or are we going to just go help villagers."

Satoshi held his breath at the reference; he didn't want her to think he had just assumed she would take him. He could almost see her telling him to leave. He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to leave at all.

Kagome smiled, "Well that all depends on what your new brother wants to do… Do you want to meet my friend Kaeade, Satoshi?"

Satoshi blinked and smiled. She wanted him then. That meant, he had a new family. A new family meant a mom that wanted him. He nodded at Kagome and his blue eyes became puffy with tears.

Kagome let go of Shippo and picked him up, concern written on her face, "Are you ok?" She asked, wiping a stray tear away.

Satoshi nodded and threw his arms around her in a hug. Kagome returned the hug. When he had released her, she placed him back on the ground and patted his head. They continued walking with shippo telling Satoshi all about Kaeade.

As they neared the first set of houses Kagome saw Satoshi tense. His tiny fingers increased their grip on her eye. His looked around almost frantically as if trying to find an escape. Kagome picked him up and hugged him, "It's ok…" She whispered so only he would hear.

"Kagome! Hey!"

Satoshi gripped her tighter as a young lady approached them. She had a broom in her hand. A broom he knew could be used as a weapon at any given time. They girl had instantly turned into something horrible and in his eyes her smile was a sneer. A sneer aimed directly at him. His tiny body began to shake at the realization that there was no escape.

Kagome rubbed soothing circles on his back in an effort to calm him. Her brows knitted in confusion at his reaction to the greeting, "Hello, Miso," Kagome greeted when the girl was close enough.

"Hey, hey Shippo," Miso paused to rub shippo's head, "Oh! Who is this little thing here? He is so cute… Is he Inuyasha's cousin? Or relative? You know I never thought they had silvery blue hair too..."

"Oh this is Satoshi. No relation to Inuyasha. Isn't he adorable?" Kagome asked.

"Oh yes very." Miso said. The villagers now freely accepted hanyous or rather the ones with Kagome's troupe. Anyone travelling with them was considered a friend. Years of association had also broken down the original thoughts that they were bad and or inferior, "He is so cute!"

"Satoshi this is Miso," Kagome introduced.

Satoshi nodded dumbly and blushed. He hadn't at all expected that reaction.

Miso chuckled at the blush, "Anyways… I have to go finish cleaning, see you later Kagome. Bye Shippo, Satoshi!"

Shippo waved happily at the girl as she walked off and the trio continued on their way. After a few more greeting's Satoshi was relieved of his discomfort and felt it ok to walk again, although he held on to Kagome's skirt when someone approached, or clutched tightly to shippo's hand.

Soon the Trio arrived to Keade's to see the old woman about to go into the fields.

"Keade!" Kagome called to her waving her hand as she ran over.

Kaede turned and smiled, her wrinkles momentarily disappearing, "Hello child," She called. Then her smile faltered and fell away. Sharp eyes looked around the area. She had sensed a power. Was still sensing said power. It was subtle almost non-existent. Like something far off, far off but quickly approaching. It gave her a foreboding feeling, like she'd never be able to tell when this great power had arrived, if it even did. It was unsure. This power she sensed though was strong, even as strong as the shikon. But this one was different, to someone untrained or not properly trained it would be non-existent. Almost impossible to pick up and yet it was so unbelievable strong. She shrived involuntarily as the power seemed to come closer and crackle the air around her. Her eyes locked onto the small boy that was beside Kagome and she stared at him.

"Kaede are you ok?" Kagome asked seeing the older lady shiver.

"Aye, child. Fine. Who is this ye bring with you?" Kaede asked looking at Satoshi.

"This is Satoshi…. Satoshi this is my good friend Kaede," Kagome introduced giving the shy boy an encouraging push forward.

Satoshi smiled timidly and waved slightly at Kaede, obviously not enjoying the lime light. Then he darted behind Kagome again.

"He's shy." Kagome explained, "We came to see If there was anything to help you with,"

"Aye there is. Ye can help me pick some herbs."

"Can Satoshi and I carry the baskets?" Shippo asked excitedly.

Kagome nodded and the excited Kit took her basket, leaving Satoshi to get Keade's Basket.

Satoshi stepped forward timidly and reached for Keade's basket, his ears pressed flat on his head as if expecting something mean to be done to his person. As he took the basket his tiny claws brushed Keade's hands. A light jolt of electricity shot up the old Lady's arm, causing the hair on her hand to stand at attention. Satoshi smiled at Keade when the basket had been successively retrieved with no harm to him.

"Come on! I know where the field is!" Shippo called to Satoshi darting off. Satoshi followed, running after the fox, his short legs keeping him somewhat behind.

Keade watched the boy run off. Did he even _know that he had exerted power upon her? Did he know yet what power he had inside?_ She shook her head as she watched them run off. _Where had he come from? And how had he ended up in kagome's care_.

"Where did ye find that young on'?" Keade asked kagome as they started for the field at a slower pace.

Ok! that's it! Yay! Chapter 3! You cant believe how long this took to do, with school and all…. Please review. Loved the reviews I got though…. Thanks a billion.


	4. Mistakes Made

Disclaimer: I don not own Inuyasha, nor do I want it…. I think it would b too much pressure… Though I do want the money. Anyone willing to donate? I take cheques and cash… even credit cards….. please and thank you! J

Chapter 3

Mistakes Made

Black hair swayed elegantly in the light breeze and sharp brown eyes surveyed the scrolls that were laid before him on the low table. The sunlight, which was flowing through the small large window, made a chequered pattern across the floor. Small specks of dust floated about in the warm air on the gentle breeze.

The scene would have been appealing and maybe even poetic had it not been from the dark aura which sprang up from the figure behind the table and spread solely across the room; seeping in its thick blackness into the very pores and crevices of the of the walls of the small room.

The figure hissed in annoyance. This all could have been avoided. This was an unnecessary burden and extra task all because of a insolent servant.

Said servant entered the room, his slim frame trembling. He was tall and comprised mainly of bones with a thin, almost yellow membrane of skin stretching thinly across them. His eyes were sunken deep into his head and they danced about madly back and forth across the small room. His tongue slithered out to moisten his parched lips.

"You… You sent for me master?" He asked his words sounding scratchy and half dead. He avoided the gaze of the lovely crystalline brown eyes that seemed to show more depth than they actually had across the table.

"Sit"

The servant rested uncomfortably on the lush cushion which he deemed far enough away from his lord to prevent bodily damage to himself.

"How is it…." the smooth voice o his master began, "that you lose sight of a demoness and a hanyou boy. A boy you were instructed to never let leave your sight…."

His words danced dangerously across the room, the walls recoiled and the words ell, plunging the room in an uncomfortable silence.

The servant fidgeted and a tongue snaked out again to bring moisture to the withering lips and once again it failed. "M…Master, I did… I watched them, just as my kind master commanded and then one day when I returned from my bath," His eyes darted around in search of the nearest exit, "They were sleeping when I left," he added in his defence, "I did not see them on my return," He seemed to have become more nervous and his voice more pleading and higher, "I looked for them master! I did not see them, I tracked her as far as the village next to Endo….I know I can find her there… that is where she should be master…. I know I can," He spat the words out quickly as if the speed of them would save him; "I just could not see them anywhere else."

There was silence again. The silence spread out and engulfed the room, covering the cowering servant in its heavy cloak. His master on the other hand was undisturbed by its vice like grip and seemed to enjoy the silent suffering it was inducing upon his servant.

After what seemed like an eternity he lifted his brown eyes to look at the skinny man in front of him.

"Do you know how much that boy meant? Do you know what he is?" His voice never wavering in pitch or volume despite his obvious displeasure.

"Yes master please-"

The servant stopped when a hand was held up to silence him. Again the servant was left to squirm under the torture his master delighted in although there was no outward show of his enjoyment.

"Jah-han…" he said his smooth voice springing up and piercing the silence, shattering it, "tell me, what good are eyes I you can not see with them?"

Jah-han opened his mouth to retort but the retort quickly turned into a torturous scream. His master's aura /ki seemed to take the form of spears and had ripped his eyes from the sockets. And so it was that the two balls hovered in front of the wailing servant.

His master stood and went to the screen doors.

"Then again what good is a incompetent servant?"

The black aura that belonged to his master seeped into every pore of the servant and slowly began to force them wider until he was ripped to shreds his screams bouncing helplessly around the small room until they too died.

Kagome walked with the boys to find Inuyasha, she was still a bit confused about why Kaede had so many questions about Satoshi. She shook her head, she supposed it was just because he was new.

"There he is!" Shippo pointed out the tree on which Inuyasha rested, "Hey can we sneak up on him?" he asked hopefully.

Satoshi smiled brilliant the excitement of his older brother taking over. The two pups turned hopeful eyes to Kagome who nodded. Getting down on all fours the group approached the snoozing Hanyou from down wind.

Inuyasha cracked a eye half open when he saw the group 'sneaking' up on him and quickly closed. It was no surprise to him when there were two loud 'BOO-es' from under

The tree. Inuyasha yelped as if genuinely surprised and allowed himself to fall back and out the tree.

Shippo and Satoshi squealed with laughter. Then the seemingly fuming hanyou jumped up and made a mad dash for the two boys.

Shippo gave a happy peel of laughter and darted off laughing about stupid hayous.

Satoshi on the other hand had a very different reaction. His eyes widened unbelievable so at the charge as the hanyou seemed to transform in his eyes to some other evil, He made a mad dash towards the forest instead of the obvious circle he was supposed to run in.

Inuyasha stopped mid grab of Shippo when the heavy scent of fare hit him and he sae Satoshi running bird speed towards the forest.

Kagome on the other hand seemed to have aster reflexes; she darted after the boy calling his name while Inuyasha stood in his stupor. Shaking his head the hanyou sprang into action, he ran ahead passing kagome on the way and yelling at her to get shippo back to the hut and he'd find Satoshi.

Inuyasha jumped through the trees marvelling at the speed of the small boy. He spotted him lying down by a high root covered in mud as I he had just fallen. He jumped down in front of the boy who was weeping and trebling uncontrollably.

He thought for a moment he should have let Kagome come, he wasn't good on the emotions thing.

"Um… kid?" he called touching his head lightly as if afraid Satoshi would start running again, "you ok?"

Satoshi raised a tear stained face to the hanyou and sniffed, he then hugged Inuyasha's leg tightly.

Inuyasha looked down at him and placed a hand on his head, having no clue as to what to do next. He didn't have to worry though, Satoshi seemed to take comfort in the small touch and soon stopped crying though he didn't let go of Inuyash's leg.

"um.. why.." Inuyasha began but stopped when he felt the boy stiffen, "Why don't you take a bath? You smell stink," He said instead of asking why Satoshi had ran.

The boy loosened up and smiled at him then nodded, "ok… together?" he asked shyly but hopefully, "I cant do it properly myself."

Inuyasha nodded unsurely he really didn't know how to bathe a kid but how hard could it be.

He picked up Satoshi and swung him onto his back and ran off towards the spring.

Ok ppl! That is it! the next chappy! YUP! Please review…. Please…. has been so mean to me... they wouldnt let me update... do you know how long this chap has been finished? please review ppl... I havent been getting much. Thanks to all the persons who have reviewed...


	5. Bath and a journey

Disclaimer: I think you all know this already…. I don't own squat….. yea… so anyways

Chapter 5

Bath and a Journey

Inuyasha landed beside the hot springs with Satoshi. He placed the excited boy down. And went about taking his clothes off.

Satoshi looked excitedly at the huge body of water, he had never been in so much water before, he usually had a small bucket of water.

"alright go do your thing," Inuyasha said sitting down on a rock near by.

Satoshi turned wide eyes to him, "By myself?" he asked. He had never ever bathed himself, as much as she had hated him, she had always bathed him, "i..I cant…. I don't know how."

"well how do you usually bathe?"

"My mom…" He said softly.

"well… um…" inuyasha said rubbing his ear, "Just go for it," Inuyasha said none chalantly.

Satoshi gulped then, building up all the courage in his five year old body he moved to the edge of the vast water body. It was huge, bigger than a village. Suddenly his knees began to shake, "Uh-uh!" he yelled running over to Inuyasha's leg and hugging him.

"What do ya mean no!" inuyasha yelled.

"Too Big!"

Inuyasha looked over the small pool, "what are ya brain dead? It's almost too small to fit anything in it!"

"No! It's too big…." Satoshi whined.

"Fine.. I'll put you in… how's that?"

Satoshi thought about it for a moment then asked, "Will you stay with me?"

"no."

"No!" Satoshi yelled holding tighter to Inuyasha.

"look kid if you don't get your but in that water I'll throw you in-."

"No!" Satoshi yelled darting away to the opposite end of the gigantic body of water.

"Get in there!"

"No!" the toddler repeated firmly.

" Take you bath now!"

"No!"

Inuyasha growled in frustration and ran towards the toddler. Satoshi dashed away around the small spring at a very fast pace. The small boy managed to doge every time Inuyasha made a grab for him.

Finally a frustrated and every tired hanyou carried a kicking and screaming Satoshi to the water's edge. Inuyasha dropped him in, but instead of landing in the water Satoshi grabbed for Inuyasha's neck. The unexpected extra weight brought the hanyou plummeting towards the water. Luckily inuyasha was able to turn before falling and the landing with him soaked and Satoshi almost dry sitting on top of him in the shallow water.

Satoshi blinked surprised at the sudden predicament. Then he realised his feet could touch the ground. He splashed the water experimentally as if testing if by some great phenomenon the ground would suddenly shift.

Finding everything fine, the boy got up off the disgruntled hanyou. Satoshi wondered carefully to the middle of the pool where the water caught him only at the top of his mouth. Deciding the water was safe he began to splash and play about.

Inuyasha got up grumbling and sat on a rock, complaining about brain damaged children, with weird phobias. The hanyou soon dozed off.

When Inuyasha awoke the sun was going down, which he could tell by the lovely sunset, which hung rather low in the sky. He blinked and sat up, soft laughter and splashing alerting him that Satoshi was still playing in the water.

Stretching he stood. And went over to the edge of the spring. He took in the form of the splashing boy. His lips had turned a odd shade of purple-ish blue. Inuyasha wondered for a second if that was normal. Oh well! He thought, Satoshi didn't seem to mind.

"Kid come on out!" inuyasha called.

Satoshi looked up from his game he was currently enwrapped in, "no… just one more minute!"

"No! come on!" Inuyasha yelled, kagome was probably having a cow as it was, he could almost feel himself being sat.

"No! I'm not ready…."

"Don't let me come in there!"

Satoshi laughed from the middle of the pool, "We can stay here all day! Lets sleep here!"

"Fine then! I'll just leave you," Inuyasha said turning and beginning to walk away at a slow pace.

"No!" Satoshi yelled running from out of the pool, the chilly evening air made him tremble at the sudden loss of warmth from the water.

Inuyasha turned around, "hn, good choice, something would have probably ate you. Get your clothes on…"

Satoshi picked up kagome's muddy shirt and looked at it sceptically, "uh… Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"You didn't wash it…. its all muddy….. and its torn…"he said pushing his hand through the huge hole in the shirt that looked almost as big as he was.

Inuyasha's face fell, and he grabbed the shirt and examined the muddy scrap of cloth.

"Great! Just great!" he yelled tossing it away. And began to think about how to cloth the boy.

"uh… Inuyasha…" Satoshi called pulling at his pants leg with frozen fingers.

"What?"

"I…. c…cold…" He stammered teeth chattering.

Taking off his top…. Hakama? Is that it?... he wrapped it around the boy. Well that kind of fixed that problem, except he'd need it back. Then an idea struck him. He knew where the demoness that made his kimono was…. He'd just go there and pick up one…. Repay her sometime and make it back to the village before kagome suspected they were even gone.

Unknown to our hanyou friend said girl was already extremely worried and imagining all sorts of horrors had happened.

"Come on," Inuyasha said picking Satoshi up and running off.

"Where we going?" Satoshi asked yawning.

"To get you clothes….."

"wow! New clothes!..."

"hn."

(scene change)

"Lord Yazoko…. I have packed your things as requested…" The servant said shyly as she kneeled. She had heard what had happened to Jan-han and had no need to follow. Obviously her lord was upset about something. The lovely man had a face to rival the gods, it was even rumoured that he attracted demonesses… but sadly he had a temper almost as bad as his face and body was heavenly.

"That is all..." he said as ways of dismissing her,

'make sure everything is ready for my departure tomorrow."

The servant nodded and bowed. She timidly left the room.

Yazoko massaged his temple, the incompetence of the old fart of a servant had cost him greatly. Now he was forced to take the long journey to Endo in order to seek out the boy himself. He just hoped the little runt hadn't scampered off or some demon had gotten hold of him.

A soft knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts.

"Enter."

One of his advisors, useless men who were just there for convenience till he achieved his purpose, stood in the door way.

"Sorry to bother so late my lord….. but we have received a most troubling letter from our neighbouring lords. They seemed to have gotten the outrageous notion that you are plotting some hostile take over involving a small boy. They demand a meeting or will attack…" The adviser said marinating his low bow. This action was some how hindered by his huge stomach.

Yazoko sighed. Damn them. Was his night going to be troubled as well? Damn that servant and the problems he caused. He knew that he needed to go, he couldn't risk losing the faith of any of the lords…. Especially with his hanyou gone.

"Very well send a messenger to say that I shall be heading for them in the morning…"

"Yes mi lord…. Pleasant nights sleep," With that the podgy man left the room closing the door softly behind him.

Yazoko gritted his teeth. Damn them. That would be a major detour, he had already lost countless amount of time with useless preparation for his departure, and now this! With the new detour, who knows how far the boy could get. Hopefully the runt stayed still.

Author's corner

ok people that be the update! yup its nice and long... thanks for your continued support... please review...love ya all! bye!


	6. Something

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha.

Chapter 6

Getting Home

"Inuyasha…. I'm hungry…" came a soft whine from the small hanyou he carried on his back.

"shut up…" inuyasha hissed back at the heights of annoyance as he raced to get back to the village, he could see the faint pink glow of the suns first ray wash over them and ran ahead of them to cloak the world in light. Sounds of things waking met his sensitive ears and the crisp morning bit harshly at him because of the speed they were going.

A sot sniff alerted him to the suffering of the boy on his back, "my tummy hurts…" Satoshi complained.

Inuyasha growled in warning and pounded on. He had tried feeding him, but he only brought it back up and complained that his 'tummy' ached and that he wasn't feeling well… not to mention he was noticeably warmer than he was supposed to be. Needless to say Inuyasha was stomped, he didn't know what to do, his only option? Get to the no doubt fuming miko.

This had all been that retched demon's fault. Do some chores for me and I'll make the clothes… He cursed silently as Satoshi groaned again. How much chores did one woman have?

"Inuyasha…"

"Shut up." The hanyou demanded yet again, but softer this time. He was slightly worried at the heat radiating off of him, and thus he released his anger with soft swearing.

Finally the familiar scent of Endo hit his noise. Inuyasha pressed on, his feet seeming to get wings as he moved closer towards Kagome. Silent sobs helped him move faster yet. A low growl erupted from his throat, and the boy on his back sniffed seeming to take comfort in it.

As the hut that housed himself and his companions came into view another smell hit the hanyou like a ton of bricks and almost sent him reeling backwards. It was the scent of worry, tears and fear.

Inuyasha's heart did a flip flop as he looked around for the first time and realized the dull grey of the early morning. Involuntarily the hanyou pulled up short of the hut as his skin burned prematurely just thinking of how hard he would hit the floor.

"Inuyasha..." Satoshi whined at the hanyou for his stopping.

Sucking in a breath inuyasha pressed forward again and within seconds bounded into the hut.

(55$$33)

Kagome was about to go crazy. She had waited all night and still no sign of the two hanyous…. They'll be back, Sango and miroku had said…. But this was ludicrous! It was morning already! What could be taking them so long.

Tears streamed down her face as she thought of all that could be taking so long. She was just about to wake Sango and tell her she was going to go look for them, when a small thump alerted her to someone entering… or jumping on the floor.

Turning she saw the red of a haori and silver blurred into one by her tears. Giving a cry of joy, kagome tossed herself at what could only be Inuyasha. Entangling him in a bear hug.

Inuyasha blinked in surprise, he hadn't expected the hug she bestowed upon him. He had expected yelling and screaming but not a hug. He blushed under her attentions as she gripped him tightly. A soft groan once again shifted his attention.

"Some things wrong with Satoshi." Inuyasha blurted out, easing her off of him.

Kagome blinked taking a minute to comprehend what he was saying. Finally it registered as he swung the hot bundle that was Satoshi into her arms.

"What did you do?" kagome asked feeling how hot the boy was.

"Keh! I didn't do Nothing!" Inuyasha yelled back, he leaned over her his brow knitted in worry.

Kagome didn't bother to respond she was too busy getting out her first aid kit. Thank god she had taken it, she had almost left it behind.

"Satoshi… can you tell me where hurts?" she asked softly, while measuring out fever medicine, which she did rather awkwardly as she was balancing him on her knee.

"his tummy…." Inuyasha filled in taking hold of the boy so that kagome could have free rain with her hands.

"When was the last time you fed him?" kagome asked as she finally got the right amount of medicine out and indicated for inuyasha to hold Satoshi up. She brought the cap to the boys mouth delicately pouring the sweet liquid down his throat.

"er….. well I tried and he vomited…."

"when was this?"

"er…" Inuyasha mumbled wiggling uncomfortably, "Late…."

Kagome fixed the hanyou with a glare, "You forgot to feed him?" she asked angrily as she moved to make a fire.

"Well how I was supposed to know he needed to be fed?" Inuyasha yelled dumbly, simple because he needed a retort, and something to distract him from his silent worry.

Kagome waited impatiently for the water to boil and poured it over the ramen. Now that she thought about it she should have given him the medicine after the food.. oh well it wouldn't kill him.

Kagome cursed the noodles wondering since when ramen took so long to finish. Finally the minutes rolled to a slow and torturous stop. Snatching the cup up she indicated once again for Inuyasha to hold Satoshi up.

"Satoshi… your going to have to eat this ok?"

The boy looked at her tearfully and nodded as she brought the spoon towards him.

Half an hour after the soup was half way down and the small hanyou refused to take any more. A huge burp had echoed through the hut, that felt like it rocked the foundations and Satoshi closed his eyes in slumber.

Kagome took the hanyou from Inuyasha and placed him in her sleeping bag beside Shippo, thankful that his fever had gone down.

Inuyasha let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Apparently Satoshi would be fine.

Kagome yawned having not been able to get much sleep. She climbed into her sleeping bag and cuddled in next to her two sleeping pups. She glanced at Inuyasha from sideways.

"Inuyasha?"

"hm?"

Kagome stifled a yawn and her tiredness seemed to make her bold, or maybe it was the worry from the day and night, that made her able to voice her opinion without the slightest blush, "please don't stay away that long again…. Don't worry me like… I thought something- Don't you ever do that again…" she said her eyes focusing sharply on him but managing to swim with tears none the less.

Inuyasha looked at her dumbfounded and nodded. He had never seen her looks so worried before, or sad, and it wrenched at his heart. He didn't want that look on her face ever again… silently he swore to himself that would never happen ever again.

Kagome gave him a small smile and turned around in the bag cuddling Satoshi and Shippo to her, then drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

Inuyasha watched her a few more moments listening to her even breathing. He turned his attention to shippo, all seemed fine there. He smiled softly as he heard him whisper something about candy.

He listened to the sound of Miroku and Sango and Kirara. They were all fine. Slowly he drew his gaze back to kagome, when he heard her sniffle in her sleep… no doubt from crying so much.

He sighed and breathes a sigh, then shut his eyes. He would never let her have to worry like that again…. And he wouldn't fail this time not like he did kikyo. The name passed his lips with a sigh, kikyo… he wanted her happy too. He just didn't know how. It wasn't right for her to suffer because of him… all she ever did was like him. He shook his head, his head hurt now. He breathed deeply the scent of his family. He wrinkled his nose at the newest addition that now was bathed in his scent also like the rest of the group; his scent was still damn weird. With this thought in mind our hanyou drifted of to sleep.

(AUTHOR"S CORNER)

Ok well that is it people…. Five pages is enough to keep you all occupied… I'm so tired rite about now… please review…


	7. Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 7

Plans

Inuyasha found himself once again at the same familiar field.. It was the same as the last time he had been there, not one blade of grass was different. He waited quietly once again or kikyo to emerge from the forest with her basket of herbs. Any minute now she would appear. He smiled as he heard her soft footsteps, even though he hate how the dream would to awaken, he couldn't think of not being glad to see her. She had accepted him when no one else would and he would always love to see her. Soon dream kikyo would emerged.

Said girl stepped forth, clothed in her miko garbs. This time was different though, but similar to the last time he had had the dream, she didn't have her basket of herbs, nor did she walk the distance to him. This perplexed him greatly, this wasn't right…She was supposed to come to him. She stood by the forest and smiled, her hands clasped gently together. A light wind picked up and blew her straight raven locks into her face. She stood there looking perfect.

Inuyasha looked at her puzzled wondering why she didn't come to him as she had many times before. Why had the dream suddenly changed? He didn't want it to, he didn't need it to. Here was the only place where he hadn't failed her; here she was alive and happy, like he wanted. No needed her to be.

The wind settled and her silky hair fell neatly into place; revealing her lovely brown eyes. Her brown eyes stared at him as if trying to see into his soul.

He hung his head as if he had done something wrong and the familiar feeling of guilt washed over him. Yet again he didn't know why he felt that way. But he did. He knit his brow s he wondered why she wouldn't come and why he felt so tribally guilty.

She smiled softly again, and reached her hand out to him, in that same soft sweet gesture that she had done it with before.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered softly.

He lifted his hand to touch hers but found himself unable to cover the distance. She looked at him sadly again and called to him. Again he tried and failed. Slowly Kikyo dropped her hand, and observed him with sad brown eyes.

"Inuyasha…." She whispered yet again.

Determined that he would reach her this time he continued to stretch for her, but his hand wouldn't move, his body wouldn't cooperate with him as dream's chains kept him firmly in place.

Kikyo continued to watch him sadly. A tear slipped down her face and was taken away by the wind. She didn't speak but her look was like a deadly poison that was rushing quickly to his soul.

Inuyasha tried again, he wouldn't fail her…. He couldn't!

When he raised his eyes to her again, they widened in surprise as he saw her slowly being covered in darkness, as thick as a blanket. It wound its way slowly over her legs and up her waste and held her in its embrace as it continued to cover her until only her face with that sad penetrating look remained.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered her face sad as the blackness seemed to creep further up her neck.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha called as the thing threatened to block out her face, he lunged forward and at last his boy moved.

Inuyasha found himself suddenly hurled from the realm of dreams, his fists clenched and the vibrations from calling her name just leaving his lips. His breath came in heavy puffs due to exertion; his bangs clung slightly to his forehead. He closed his eyes and breathed in, trying to clear the horrid image from his mind.

When he opened his sun kissed orbs again, he was greeted with the energetic crystalline blue of the sea as he made eye contact with Satoshi. He almost jumped back in surprise having never heard the pup move.

"Who's Kikyo?" Satoshi asked innocently.

"None of your business!" Inuyasha snapped at the small boy suddenly angered at the fact that he hadn't been able to help her and feeling all the angrier that he didn't know what happened.

Satoshi shrunk back at the sharp retort and stepped back from the hanyou a little. Inuyasha closed his eyes willing the damn images to leave. Suddenly he got up and made his way to the door, pausing he turned back to the down trodden child.

"Tell Kagome I left," He said grumpily then ran through the door, leaving only a strong wind and his still strong scent.

Satoshi nodded slightly even though the hanyou was gone. He rubbed his upper arm in discomfort; he never meant to get him upset. He sniffed slightly not sure if he would still be angry with him when he came back. Would he still want him? His eyes widened with fear at the thought of leaving the group he had gotten close to.

Satoshi jumped slightly when small hands wrapped around him in a tiny hug.

"Don't worry about it, he's just in a bad mood,"

Satoshi turned slightly and looked at the source of the comforting word, "will he still be mad?" Satoshi asked the green eye kitsune, who had also been awoken by inuyasha.

Shippo shook his head, "Nah, don't worry about it…. He wont remember even, he's just dense like that."

"What does dense mean?"

Shippo shrugged, "I dunno…either something bad… or something good."

"Who's kikyo?" Satoshi asked deciding to put the question to a much easier to talk to source.

"Oh her? She's the girl Inuyasha loves…"

"But I… I thought you said he loved kagome…" Satoshi said scrunching up his button nose in his utter confusion as he tilted his head to the side and one of his ears flopped over.

"Well yea… but he liked kikyo first, then she died but she was brought back and now he loves kagome but he still likes kikyo…I think," Shippo added uncertainly.

"But how can he love them both at once? He has to love one more… doesn't he? Or maybe he loves them differently?" Satoshi asked.

Shippo shrugged the questions of his new found brother being too much for his knowledge base, "He… I dunno, he loves kagome though… at least I think he should, but I'm pretty sure he does."

Satoshi nodded although still somewhat confused and it showed from his expression. "So he loves kagome," he said after a while that being the only concept that his five year old mind grasp.

Shippo thought a moment then nodded.

"Then why doesn't someone just tell him, he supposed to mate kagome?" Satoshi asked stretching as he yawned.

"well… because we cant. At least I don't think it's allowed to just tell him. I think it's against some rule…" Shippo mumbled pretty sure that there was some kind of rule like that and equally sure that breaking such a rule would have dire consequences, or wouldn't Miroku or Sango told him? "Yup it's some stupid rule… wait! Maybe we don't have to tell him!" Shippo stated green eyes sparkling with his new idea as he almost bounced.

"We coul-."

"What are you two guys talking about?" Kagome asked seeing the pups near the door. She sat up and stretched, "Do you feel better Satoshi?"

Satoshi nodded and returned her smile although his was more timid and not as bright.

A loud SLAP ricocheted throughout the hut and an equally loud cry of pervert had the three other occupants of the hut cringing and kirara burring her ears under her paws.

A disgruntled demon slayer made her way across the hut trying to get as much distance between herself and a certain monk as possible.

"My dearest Sango… it is my hand that does it I assure you, please do not be mad-."

"Who's hungry?" kagome asked chirpily cutting into the argument, "Where's inuyasha?"

"He said to tell you he left," Satoshi said.

"Can I take Satoshi out to play? I want to show him around!" Shippo said excitedly.

"Uh... didn't Satoshi already tour the village with you?" Sango asked quirking an eyebrow, "Don't worry kagome, I'll cook," She said quickly as she gathered the utensils to start the meal before the other girl could protest.

"Yea.. but he didn't get to go with just me!" Shippo said excitedly rocking from one foot to the other.

Sango shrugged and left the final decision to Kagome.

"Please kagome…." Shippo begged turning huge pleading green eyes towards her.

Kagome giggled, "Ok, but don't go too far… and you have to eat something first, and if Satoshi starts to feel sick again you come straight back,"

"Ok!" Shippo promised quickly as he hovered over Sango trying to hurry her along.

Soon the excitement caught on and Satoshi too was all hyped up to see the village, and thus it was that Sango had two children hovering over her and hurrying her up, while issuing comments of 'is it done yet.'

Finally the food was done and an exasperated Sango shared the two kids their portions.

They wolfed it down quickly and placed the empty bowls down,

"Can we go now?" Shippo asked.

"Can we?" Satoshi joined in his excitement over coming his excitement.

Kagome smiled at him and nodded she was so happy that he had finally gotten the courage to ask or something, "Just stay inside the village ok? And don't go too -."

Kagome hadn't gotten to finish her sentence when the two kids were already gone.

"I wonder what that's about…" Sango asked as she momentarily put her chop sticks down.

Kagome shrugged, "Your bet is as good as mine…"

There was a loud slap once again and the thud of a body hitting the floor, Sango scooted over slightly, "hmm… maybe its some game?"

There was a groan and the body of the monk twitched.

"maybe." Kagome said with a shrug as both women looked through the door where the boys had disappeared.

(Scene change)

Shippo skidded to a halt at the age of one of the many rice fields. He sat next to the water and stuck his toe in. Satoshi came running up just after that, he plopped down in the field panting.

Shippo looked around to make sure no one was near, "I got the perfect plan!" He said in a excited whisper.

"Plan for what?" Satoshi asked trying to keep his tone down but only achieving to make his voice sound hoarse under the strain but not decreasing the volume as most toddlers tend to do.

"Making Inuyasha realize he loves kagome!" Shippo said slightly exasperated.

"But I thought you said we couldn't tell him…" Satoshi mumbled sitting up and crossing his legs Indian style.

"Of course not! We aren't going to tell him! We're going to show him… he'll see himself," Shippo said rubbing his hands together as if he were some mad scientist.

"How? Are we gonna write him a note? Cause I cant write…" Satoshi said scratching his head in wonderment at the pretty ink he always saw sprawled over paper.

Shippo shook his head, too excited to allow the obvious lack of knowledge to bother him, "nope!" He looked around again, his eyes darting wildly over the field to make sure no spy plunged from the rice paddies to strike down his plan, "Well your gonna help,"

"me?" Satoshi asked not sure what he could do.

"Uh-huh," Shippo said nodding his head, "its really simple actually… your going to be their baby,"

"huh?" Satoshi asked confused, "how does that help?"

"Well everyone know that when people have babies together they like each other more!" Shippo said in wise tone. Satoshi nodded awed by the knowledge of his oh so smart brother. "Anyways, as I was saying your going to be their baby. And your going to make sure that they act like mates,"

Satoshi scratched his head trying to allow the concept to sink in, he wasn't too clear on it but he nodded anyways, besides shippo seemed to know almost everything.

"Good, so all we need is to get them alone… with you of course… but you gotta know when to disappear…"

Satoshi nodded that he definitely knew how to do.

"So here's what we do…."

The boys spent the next couple of hours in the rice field discussing and detailing their brilliant plans.

It wasn't until drops of rain began to fall on their heads that they broke from their chatter and looked at the sky. The sky had turned a nice gray colour, no doubt due to the time and had angry looking clouds hanging low over the village and as far back as shippo and Satoshi could see. It was then the boys noticed the cold sharp wind piercing at their skins.

"Come on, Its gonna rain," Shippo said as he hurried Satoshi along the rice pads towards the hut.

They were two slow for the rains however and soon the droplets stung at their skin like bullets, leaving red blotches in their wake. The place became thick with fog and the boys found it difficult to see, with eyes squinted and hands tightly held together they forged on into the darkness.

Soon they heard the distant calling of their names. Shippo yelled out in return and the wind seemed to blow his voice away, making it difficult for even him to hear it. He turned around slowly trying to locate where the voice had come from as bits and pieces of their names floated to them. Satoshi clung to him shaking as he too tried to call out.

Soon the boys sighed in relief as a red blur jumped down in front of them. They were unable to lift their eyes fully but knew it was their protector and savior, Inuyasha.

He picked the two boys up roughly, holding one in each hand. The boys buried their heads in his hair in an effort to escape the onslaught of the rain and wind.

Soon dripping wet trio were plunged into the warmth of the hut, as Inuyasha finally got back.

Kagome was waiting by the door and had been shining a light out for them to see. Sango had towels waiting, one which she gave to inuyasha and the other to kagome.

They two women proceeded to rub the children vigorously with the towels in an effort to get them dried quickly. They were stripped of their clothes and wrapped in thick blankets and placed near the fire.

The whole thing happened so fast that Satoshi hadn't noticed the new scent in the hut until he was seated and had a bowl of ramen in his hands. His heart leaped to his throat as he realized the scent was still in the hut, and he could no longer hear Kagome's fussing as he searched for its owner.

At last his blue eyes locked on a set of eyes that were so much like his but oh so different. A pair of cold calculate deadly blue eyes stared back at him.

That;t it guys! Tired…. Cant type no more…. 7 pages is long… please… review..


	8. Belonging

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…. Or any other anime…. But you may feel free to pay me whatever amount of money you want to.

Chapter 8

Satoshi found himself unable to remove his gaze from the blue eyes that were much like his, but very different. These didn't glisten with life nor did they reflect playfulness or did they posses that mirage of a deeper depth. These eyes were a plane blue, the same colour but they were still. They were calculating as if intent on doing some unknown harm. They were murderous and deadly holding in cruel thoughts too numerous to mention. They were parts of his nightmare. He shook uncontrollably. They weren't supposed to be here, Inuyasha had said this was where he was safe. Safe from the demoness he was now looking upon.

Inuyasha jumped from his light snooze when the heavy scent of fare hit his nose. It was thick and dark, hanging in the air like a bad omen. His golden eyes darted around the room making sure everyone was accounted for then landed on Satoshi, who was currently shaking in his fright. Inuyasha scratched his head in wonder.

"Satoshi?" Kagome asked picking up the now dry boy and hugging him, "It's ok… I'm not really mad…" She cooed, as she was also confused at his sudden shaking.

The demoness that sat across the room turned her eyes away from the toddlers form and allowed him to remove his gaze from her. She looked distantly at the far wall a hand slung over her knee, her back held straight in a elegant pose.

Once the gaze was broken Satoshi buried his head in Kagome's hair and began to cry. Kagome patted his head and shippo tried to amuse him with his tricks, Kirra purred and rubbed against his leg in comfort. In the end Satoshi stopped his crying and calmed down at the prospect of eating something new and delicious called a cho-co-late.

Positioned safely in Kagome's lap, candy in hand, Inuyasha near by and his big brother sitting beside him, Satoshi felt brave enough to chance a glance at the new comer. She wasn't looking at him, he sighed, and maybe she had forgotten about him. Maybe she didn't remember him at all. He beamed at the thought and munched on his candy happily.

Inuyasha snorted at the sudden change of moods then relaxed again. The kid was weird. He sniffed the air to double check if everything was ok and almost jumped up. The scent of the demon, it was one of the ones that made up Satoshi's scent. It was the second scent that he smelt on the kid. He wondered how it could have been possible. The only way would have been if he lived with her. That wasn't plausible either. He had been with them so long that the scent would have gone or at least died down. But here it was that none of Satoshi's scents had left him, he had only gotten more. His scent was now mixed with the scent of the pack but his individual scent had not changed.

"Katoshi where is it that you come from?" kagome asked her voice cutting off the Inuyasha's train of thought.

Her gaze shifted until her blue eyes landed on Kagome, "A village at the border of the west and the north," she answered in a smooth sultry voice.

"Well that's a good way away from here. What ya doing so far away, huh?" Inuyasha asked eyes narrowed at her.

Kagome gave him a disapproving look at his forwardness and shook her head with a sigh. Hopefully the lady wasn't too offended.

Katoshi's gaze narrowed at the hanyou who dared to speak to her in such a manner. There had been a time in her life when anyone who did such a thing would have been be-headed, a time five years ago. Unconsciously her gaze flickered to Satoshi before turning back to Inuyasha. "It is none of your concern, what is a hanyou doing in a human village with a demon slayer, a monk, and a miko no less?"

"None of your business," inuyasha quipped.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called indignantly, "please forgive his rudeness, we settled down here quite sometime ago. Are you looking for something? We've travelled these regions a great deal and perhaps we can help."

Katoshi looked over the miko, then shook her head, "You can no longer assist me miko. The lodging I am truly thankful for, but that is all that you will be able to do. What I seek I have already found,"

"Shall you be returning home then?" Sango asked.

"I have yet to decide more than likely I will not,"

Sango nodded not pressing the matter further; it was never like her to be nosy.

"Kagome?" Satoshi asked.

"Yes?"

"You're squeezing me…"

"Oh! Sorry," kagome cried releasing her grip on him, "So what were you two doing out so late huh? Didn't I tell you guys to stay close?"

"Yea! Kagome was worried sick almost ate my head off…" Inuyasha grumbled as if he had been totally unaffected.

Kagome glared lightly at him, not really offended. Satoshi sputtered and blushed twiddling his thumbs together.

"We were playing…. Brother games…" Shippo filled in.

"Brother Games?" kagome asked.

"uh… yea…." Shippo said, almost unsurely.

"And what were these games?" kagome asked suspiciously.

"Um…… brother games…. And you're not a brother… so you can't know…" Shippo said smartly and Satoshi nodded in agreement.

"Do you know what that means?" kagome asked.

The two boys shook their heads.

"You don't? Well let me tell you…." She held Satoshi and tickled him for a while letting go long enough for him to run away with shippo. She gave chase to them, catching shippo once and tickling the fox demon.

The children made a mad dash across the room. Shippo jumped behind kirra and Satoshi jumped into Sango's arm. After a few more minutes… well more like hours of goofing off the two kids yawned.

"Ok, come on you two… into bed…" kagome called opening her sleeping bag up.

It was at this summon that Satoshi remembered the third presence in the room.

"Kagome, are you coming to bed too?" He asked.

"Yes... I'm sleepy."

He turned his eyes unto Inuyasha who looked back at him, "Go to bed kid," he said gruffly.

Satoshi sighed; he didn't feel comfortable going into the land of dreams with her around. Who knows what she could do? She could kill all of them while he was asleep. She could take him away and no one would know where to find him. She could hurt them all…

It was these thoughts that made Satoshi unable to sleep. He occasionally closed his eyes only to reopen them, moments later to flicker uneasily over the figure that was staring aimlessly at the ceiling.

It was during one of these fazes, where he had closed his eyes, a smooth touch startled him awake. His eyes popped open in fright as he stared up at the lady who stood above, her silvery blue locks falling over her face as she peered at him.

Straitening up she turned away from him and uttered one silent command, "Come." With that she glided towards the exit.

Satoshi stayed there a moment; contemplating what to do. His body felt numb. He didn't want her to take him away, but he didn't want to stay and suffer her wrath. Slowly he worked himself from Kagome's and Shippo's grip and walked across the floor, each step making him sick.

He stepped out of the hut and into the cruel cold air unprotected. She stood outside waiting for him and wordlessly she walked off. He followed behind her dreading every step. His imagination played out horrible things that were to befall him one after the other. Yet he was unable to turn away his limbs moving in small jerky scarred movements.

Finally she stopped walking and he went reluctantly to stand at her side, looking back at the hut, which he could barely see the outline of. He wished someone would wake up now in search of him, come and save him. Return him to his safe place. As he turned back to her he felt his eyes brim with tears, at the prospect of no longer being protected.

"Do not cry, I shall not harm you," She stated, her smooth voice cutting through his fear.

He stopped his shaking momentarily to look at her. She had her head tilted slightly upwards, not looking at him at all. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Well that was good, although he didn't know how true. He looked uneasily at her. Then up at the sky wondering if there was something he should be seeing too. He searched them with all his heart and for a brief moment thought that maybe if he saw it, everything would be different between them. His eyes once again filled with tears at the realization that he couldn't find what she was looking at, that he would probably never find it, and forever be worthless. Weather he wanted to admit it or not he still held some great amount of attachment to her, but all he had done was be a bad boy, she had no reason to love him.

"You were never a bad boy…"

Her voice made him jump and he looked at her startled. A slight what escaped him and she turned her blue eyes to him.

"You were never a bad boy," She repeated firmly.

He nodded and she looked away again, "I wanted to kill you," her voice was almost a whisper, like an after thought. It was as if she had forgotten monetarily he was there.

His eyes widened at the confession, she had wanted to kill him? He had thought she didn't like him because of some flaw of his, probably because he was a hanyou. But never had he thought of it as more than just simple dislike, never had he imagined she had wanted to kill him. The new information shook him to the core and he felt as I his small legs would crack under the pressure. His tiny mind began to work over time to try and figure out what he had done to deserve all that hate.

"You were not meant to be born, something un-natural. You should have been snuffled out upon conception. But I was weak, and that is not your fault …. but you were never a bad boy."

He bit his lips unsure of what she was saying and even if it warranted a response. He decided against it. He didn't understand what she meant though. But so far he understood one part, he wasn't a bad boy. That statement seemed to take away some of the hurt he was feeling, but his head still spun and he still felt unsteady.

"I had chosen to let you keep that life when I didn't kill you that many nights ago, and so gave up all say in the matter," The dreamy voice waved a little and she glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, "Are you happy where you are?"

The sudden questioned shocked him. She had never inquired about him before, never truly cared. He nodded his head dumbly.

"I will always look upon you with some amount of hatred Satoshi…. It is best you stay where you are."

Satoshi's once again felt the giddy sensation wash over hi,. She was giving him away without a second thought. She didn't want him around, had never wanted him. The idea made his eyes fill up with tears. He bit down on his lips to hold back a heart wrenching sob. It wasn't that he wasn't happy with Inuyasha, kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo but she was his mother, she was supposed to love him. Tiny droplets of blood seeped into his mouth as he continued to bite his lip, not willing to cry, it would only be another he did wrong.

"Just remember something, you are not evil. You can only become such if you chose to. You were born with the freedom of choice. Do you understand?"

He nodded, although her words seemed irrelevant, and did not quite register that well.

"Stay with your pack You do not have a father….. A mother or a family out side that pack, do you understand? And never trust any one who try to tell you different. Do you understand?"

Satoshi nodded again, the words spinning around in his head but some how getting through.

"One more thing before I let you go,"

He turned to her expectantly.

"Forgiveness…" She said it softly, almost like a whisper. When she turned her head their eyes locked.

For once Satoshi didn't find them terrifying, they were calm, gentle and serine. They were half filled with tears and the emotions that played across her face made her look breath taking, although it was sad. She looked like the most angelic thing he had ever seen, tears were streaming down her face. He wondered at it slightly, partially shocked, she had never cried, it didn't make sense. All he could do was nod as her figure was engraved him his mind.

Her next gesture shocked him even more removing all thoughts from his mind. She took him into a warm hug and held him that way for a moment. He relaxed into the hold and returned her gesture.

"Mommy-."

She pushed him away fiercely as if he had burnt her. She straightened from the embrace. When he looked at her again she stood cold and calculating looking down upon him. Satoshi bit his lip again, not sure what he had done.

"Mommy… I -."

"Be quiet boy, you have no mother. Go from me," She said it firmly although her voice quivered slightly, her head was turned and he couldn't see her face. He desperately wanted to see her face, just to know if she truly hated him.

Giving up he turned and began to walk broken heartedly towards the hut. Why couldn't see love him? What was so wrong with him? He paused waiting to see if she would change her mind, waiting for another embrace. After a few minutes of standing in the still air he realized she wasn't going to change her mind. She would never love him, would never smile down upon him, and he would probably never see her again. A choke sob escaped his tightly bit lips and he rushed towards the hut.

As he reached the door he turned back just in time to see her race off into the night. He watched as her figure was swallowed by the darkness. He released another sob, she hadn't even looked back, not once.

"Come on, get inside..."

Satoshi jumped at the voice and looked around to see Inuyasha standing there. He hugged unto his leg and cried, Inuyasha put a hand comfortingly on his head.

"I… I don't belong anywhere now…. No on-."

"You belong here," Inuyasha said firmly. He guided him into the hut, "You belong here with your family… besides isn't that what she said?"

Satoshi looked up at him and hiccupped with the effort of not sobbing. He nodded slowly, though the tears still streamed down his face.

"Her not wanting you is her loss. You're a great kid, a little weird, but great. Got that?"

Satoshi nodded at him. Then smiled a weak smile at him, "You want me," Satoshi said comforted at the notion.

"Feh!"

Satoshi smiled at him and climbed into bed, "And kagome, and Shippo." He said strongly, his heart becoming lighter at the thought until the pain was a dull throb, "and miroku, Sango an kirra"

"Feh!"

" 'ood night Inuyasha…" Satoshi said yawing.

"Yea, whatever…."

Authors note!

Ok! that is it! that be the chapter! You like? …. For those of you wondering this is a kag inu…. And more of that will come out later…. As I think this is the last Satoshi hogged chapter. Thanks for the lovely reviews I've been getting… it really helped me to get this chapter done…. Especially since it is like late… well thanks again please review… seen pages long ppl! Woo…So how many of you guessed who the person was correctly huh? bye!


	9. Plans into Action

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

-

-

-

Chapter 9

Plans into Action

- 

-

-

Yazoko sneered as he left the castle. The trip had been a colossal waste of time, the matter had been a mere misunderstanding that could have easily have been solve without him. But did they do that? No, they had to call him. Interrupt his travels to come to this hell hole.

He sighed as the carriage began to move off. This had set him back at least a day. He looked out the window and the wind stirred his silky black hair.

How in the world was he going to find this demon and the boy?

His brow knit in concentration and his eyes narrowed as if the problem were tangible and he could glare it down. The distance call of a wolf snapped him out of his thoughts. A slow steady smirk spread across his face and his black aura seemed to jump in excitement.

He knocked rapidly on the backing of the carriage. Slowed to a stop and a shaky horseman came to open the door.

"Mi… Mi lord?" He stammered giving a low bow, nervousness radiating after him.

"We're changing directions…. Head east," he commanded silently.

The man bowed, closed the door and returned to his seat within moments the vehicle was moving again but this time in the opposite direction.

-

- 

-

-

Scene change

-

-

-

Satoshi sat on the patio area of the hut his feet tucked under him. He looked out at the sky and sighed. He new that someone wanted him… maybe even several persons but that didn't change the fact that she didn't want him. He had seen how the mothers in the village held and hugged their babies…. So what was so wrong with him? Even Inuyasha's mother had loved him… so it wasn't because he was a hanyou, there had to be something else wrong with him. He sniffed and wiped his face with the back of his hand. It was different when no one wanted you, it wasn't the same as running away, at least you were still wanted.

An early morning wind blew past him chilling him, and he wrapped his arms around himself feeling utterly alone. Everyone was still sleeping, including Inuyasha. He sniffed again.

Why did she leave him if he wasn't a bad boy? Maybe she had lied about that too. This knew depressing thought caused him to sniffle as a great depressing pain generated in his chest and ripped through his body making him feel sick and nauseated. Then if he was such a bad boy, maybe no one here needed him… or wanted him.

A sob escaped him as he searched his mind for a reason to contradict this and came up empty. The feeling once again, over took him and he sobbed once again with a heaving motion. He stuffed a hand in his mouth to stifle his cry. It was bad enough he was here, he didn't need to wake everyone else up.

Maybe he didn't deserve to be loved… maybe he should have died. Maybe. He gulped not wanting to finish the thought but knowing the depressing answers anyway. Tears streamed down his cheeks and more muffled sobs escaped him. He shut his eyes willing the pan away, willing that everything would just stop that a hole would open up and suck him into it. He didn't want to be here any more.

Arms wrapped around him and he looked up to see kagome. She pulled him into her and hummed softly while rocking back and forth.

Satoshi clung to her and buried his face into her shirt as he cried.

Finally he was able to calm himself, and he sat there being hugged.

"would you be sad if I…." he paused and stared at a point in the distance as his lips trembled.

"If you what?"

He glanced at her then looked away again; "died…" he finished softly.

Kagome looked at him shocked for a moment then closed her eyes. She turned him to face her, "I would never want that to happen. Of course I would be sad,"

"Why?" he asked softly refusing to make eye contact.

Kagome lifted his chin so that he was forced to look at her, "because, you're in here…" she said placing a hand over her heart, "and if you died, the part of you in here would die too. Apart of me would die with you. I love you Satoshi, and would never want you hurt…"

He blinked back his tears and threw his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Oye wench what ya doing?" a gruff voice came from the door way.

Both persons turned to see Inuyasha standing there rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Talking." Kagome answered as Satoshi realised her and she gave him one last squeeze.

"Yea well I'm hungry, I want my ramen wench."

Kagome shook her head she wasn't even going to try and correct his manners, "Do you want to help me hon?"

Satoshi nodded and followed her inside. Kagome placed the pot on the fire and after explaining what a big job it was to watch the water to see if it boiled, kagome left him to fetch the noodles from her bag pack.

Soon the ramen was finished and the others had awoken. With the usual chaos that everyone had come to grown accustomed to. When the meals were finished and everything accounted for, Sango announced that she would be going back home.

"Please allow me to accompany you Sango," Miroku offered, he knew it was a hard time for the demon slayer and wished to be there to comfort her.

"Thank you…" Sango mumbled.

"We'll all go with you," kagome said smiling at her.

"oh no!" Sango protested, "there's no need to go through all that-."

"oh don't be silly! You're never a trouble and we want to come with you…" Kagome said and Miroku nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

Sango smiled at them, her heart swelled and the only thing she could do was nod and smile.

"Ok! So let me get everything we'll need packed!" Kagome said as she moved about the hut looking at the shelves to see what they would be need.

Shippo grabbed Satoshi's hand and pulled him from the hut a small distance away.

"This is it!" He whispered excitedly to him.

"huh?" Satoshi asked confused as he looked up at his big brother.

"Don't you remember… the plan?"

Satoshi nodded enthusiastically as the excitement that they had originally shared over the 'plan' came back to him and washed away his previous sadness.

"Ok… So you need to pretend to be sick…. And then in two days you act better ok? I'll tell you what to do o-."

"You're not going to stay with me?" Satoshi asked nervousness suddenly gripping him, "I don't think I could do it by myself…."

Shippo looked at his paling face and bit his lip, "It will be harder with two of us there…"

Satoshi's eyes filled with tears, "please stay…"

Shippo's brows furrowed as he thought then he brightened as an idea came to him, "I know! I'll pretend to go with Sango and Miroku and follow you guys…."

"and I could sneak you food!" Satoshi said excitedly clinging to this change in plans.

Shippo nodded, "ok, that's what we'll do."

"ok! I'll go tell kagome-."

"No!" Shippo said grabbing his arm, "you cant tell Kagome or Inuyasha anything…"

Satoshi nodded his head in understanding.

"Good, when I tell you to you have to play sick ok? do you know how to do that?"

Satoshi shrugged, "I think so…" He said.

"ok, good, come on lets get back inside…. Remember don't..." Shippo said leaving the sentence blank for him to fill in.

"Tell anyone!" Satoshi answered happily.

By midday the group was ready to leave and Sango and miroku were about to board Kirara when Satoshi pulled on Kagome's skirt.

She looked down at him and saw he had this faint look on his face, "Satoshi? Are you ok?" She asked picking him up.

He shook his head weakly.

"What's the matter?"

"I..I don't feel well…" he mumbled weakly just as Shippo had taught him to.

Kagome put a hand to his forehead. It felt slightly warm. This Satoshi knew was because shippo had just removed a warm rag from his forehead.

"Oh dear, you're burning up!" Kagome said in surprise.

Satoshi sniffed.

"Is everything ok?" Sango asked from Kirara's back.

"Satoshi's sick…" Kagome called back.

"What's wrong with him?" Sango asked getting down from Kirara.

"I don't know…"

"My tummy hurts…" Satoshi whined.

"Do you think we should travel with him like this or should we wait?" Sango asked.

"Oh no! I couldn't ask you to wait… We'll catch up with you, it shouldn't be anything too serious," kagome mumbled.

"You sure?"

Kagome nodded, "He'll be fine by tomorrow or so and then we'll catch up with you."

Sango looked unsurely at her but kagome smiled back in reassurance.

"I'll stay with the wench, they'll be fine," Inuyasha said.

"Well ok…" Sango mumbled. She placed shippo on Kirara and they rode off.

"Sango?" Shippo interrupted once they were a little distance away but not too far away.

"Would you mind if I went back? I'm kinda worried about Satoshi…" he mumbled feeling awful about lying to the slayer.

Sango smiled at him she knew the attachment he had towards the small hanyou, "of course not Shipp."

Shippo beamed at her, "I'll go back then… you don't have to carry me back I can find my way back from here…"

"uh… I don-."

"I can still see the hut from here, I'll be fine…" Shippo said as Kirara landed. He scrambled down and dashed towards the hut waving a quick bye to her.

"Did that strike you as odd?" Miroku asked as they watched the kit disappear from view.

Sango nodded her head.

"They seem to be up to something…." Miroku mumbled.

"Definitely…" Sango frowned when she felt a hand on her ass. She reached around and slapped miroku, using a hand to hold his unconscious body onto kirara, "lets go girl…" She instructed and the cat took off.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_Author's corner_**

Thanks for all the lovely reviews I've been getting. For those of you who I've told I will put your idea's into the fic…. Please be patient…. I'll get them in there. You all make me feel so special with all the reviews!

I hope to get lots more this time… please review… I want to hear from you guys… tell me what you think. Thanks to those who have reviewed! Tell me what you think guys! And I'll try to get the other chapter out soon.

Ps. I am sooooo sorry for the mix up with the chapters... it was 1:00 am when I was putting this up and I had an extra copy of 5 up and posted that insted... please forgive... i am really sorry!


	10. a silght Glitch

Hey guys…again I must apology for the mix up last update…. I am truly sorry.

I don't own Inuyasha

-

-

-

-

-

-

Chap 10

A slight glitch

-

-

-

-

Katoshi blinked and realized that the sun was over head, it was about midday. How long had she been in the hot springs? She looked at her hands. They had turned shrivelled and prune like, proof that she had spent hours in the one spot.

She sneered and got out of the water. She didn't need to spend time mopping about. It was unbecoming, and unnecessary. She had done what she had done and held no regrets. She wasn't about to ruin years of planning over something as silly and insignificant as emotions.

He would follow after her. Obviously the boy wouldn't be with her. Years of abuse would have made it easier on him. Hopefully he didn't have that much of an attachment.

She sniffed the air and donned her clothes…. The less of her scent in the area, the better. She took off in the eastern direction, not sure where she was going but needing to get away from this spot. She had always wanted to travel. She scoffed softly at her childhood dream, yet another thing that she did not achieve as planned. But this plan would not fail.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

-

-

Yazoko got out of the carriage and walked towards the tattered looking hut. He frowned as he looked over the hut with great distaste.

The boards were obviously rotting and the scratch marks decorated the walls. The earth was devoid of any beauty such as grass instead there were patches of weeds sticking up from the hard dirt.

Yazoko knocked on the door with unspoken authority. The flimsy excuse for protection buckled inwards; barely being held up by the rusty creaking hinges.

Yazoko frowned when no one answered him and hit the door again with more power.

"I'm coming! What the hell do you think this is?" An enraged voice answered, from somewhere with in the house. The voice was thick and dry, similar to a dust filled cloth that had been left out to sun in a drought.

Yazoko ran a hand through his hair as he waited impatiently, brown eyes narrowed at the door; as if that was the reason the response wasn't prompt.

At last heavy footsteps and laborious breathing was heard gradually coming towards the door. Finally the thin wood was lung open and black eyes glared at Yazoko before rounding in surprise.

"Hello there old friend…. What brings you to this part of the woods? Something go wrong in your precious castle?" the raspy voice asked.

"I require your help Ajumate," Yazoko said shortly obviously not in the mood for rude politeness.

Ajumate laughed lightly but the sound wasn't pleasant. It came out cracked and dark before he was interrupted by a coughing. He stretched slightly and the sounds of his back popping reverted through the house. His hazel eyes flickered over the carriage then he drank in Yazoko's appearance.

"Alright…. Come on in," He stepped aside and the younger man followed, "take a seat,"

Yazoko sat stiffly in the chair refraining from slouching like his companion. He looked around the room, nothing had changed much. The place was still dusty and grimy much the same way the man in front of himself kept his appearance. The seats needed to be thrown out. The furs that adorned the floor were old and moth eaten. The general appearance made Yazoko sharpness stick out like a sore thumb.

"What ya want?" Ajumante asked leaning back comfortably.

"Do you remember that demoness you 'helped' me with-."

"Hell ya! Fine young thing…. Say did it work?"

"Hn," Yazoko said nodding in the affirmative. He was slightly annoyed at the Youkai for interrupting him but refrained from voicing this. His services were valuable, "Yes, it worked-."

"So what's tha problem huh? She don't want any thin' to do with ya?" he asked.

"The problem is that I can not find her or the boy. You…. My friend," Yazoko hissed the last part out as if it burnt him and his words dripped with venom clearly indicating he did not want to be interrupted again, "need to help me track her. You do remember how she smells do you not?"

Ajumante nodded his head, his dirty black locks swaying back and forth in their clumps, "Yea. So what?"

Yazoko sighed, "You will use that knowledge to tract her….. and in the process we will find the boy."

Ajumante nodded, "and?"

"You'll be paid handsomely, half now…. Half when we find her…" Yazoko threw a small sack at him.

Ajumante caught it easily and opened it staring at the gold coins within. He took one out and sniffed it then bit it. Satisfied that it was real gold he returned the coin, "alright… I'll help."

"Good we leave now."

"nope!"

Yazoko glared at him waiting for him to continue.

"Got stuff to do.. tomorrow…you can sleep in the-."

"I'll sleep in my carriage. Tomorrow." Yazoko said turning and leaving.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Scene change

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome looked over Satoshi's sleeping form. He had been sleeping for most the morning which was real unusual considering he was usually up early.

She sighed and looked around the empty hut. She missed the sounds of the rest of her companions, not even Inuyasha was in there at the moment, he had gone looking for dinner.

She sighed as she thought about the hanyou. I mean it was extremely obvious that she liked him. The blind could see. At least she thought so, it had been like how many years, now? One would assume that with Naraku dead and only two of the shards left to find he would have opened up to her. Maybe even asked her on a date… well no not expected… but given her flowers or do something.

Heck she was sure it was obvious! Kouga got it! _KOUGA,_ for Pete's sake! She was sure most of the villagers knew too…. I mean people don't look at you with those soft, sympathetic smiles for nothing. A thought popped into her mind and she sighed again and touched a hand gently to Satoshi's forehead.

It was too late to ignore the thought now. That was the problem with thoughts… you cant un-think them, and sometimes they were such burdens! The thought pricked at her again and she glared at some unknown spot in the distance.

She couldn't forget about it completely as… well it was a possibility. A strong possibility.

Her shoulders sank as she thought just how much a possibility it was. Inuyasha could very well be in love with...Kikyo. I mean it wasn't exactly that he was going around telling her Kikyo was better anymore…

But still, he had said it. Didn't that mean that he had to mean it in some way, or at least that he thought about it and well… she didn't measure up?

A malicious thought towards the miko took flight across her mind and she quickly erased it. It wasn't Kikyo's fault that Inuyasha was in love with her… after all she had no control over his heart.

A yelp interrupted her thoughts and yelling filled the once quite hut, angry footsteps soon followed then the source of the noise appeared.

Inuyasha stood in the hut gripping Shippo by his tail.

Kagome blinked momentarily surprised, her down trodden demeanour vanishing. She was startled out of her stupor by the kit's painful yelp.

"Are you brain dead or something? What the hell do you mean because you felt like it?" Inuyasha asked in an angry yell. His voice echoed through the hut and seemed to rock the small house.

Shippo cowered slightly realizing the hanyou was truly mad. He clutched his abused head and looked up at the hanyou. Suddenly his defence didn't seem so… well plausible or like it would stand in front of the angry demon, "I… I just wanted …wanted to-."

"Do you have any idea what could have happened? Your so stupid sometimes!"

Shippo looked up at Inuyasha and his eyes weld up at the insult. It wasn't that he hadn't been insulted by the hanyou before, but this time he seemed to mean it. The burden of the thought that he was stupid in the eyes of the hanyou proved too much for him to handle and he let out a heart wrenching sob, before turning tail and running into the arms of Kagome, his official shelter from the harshness of the world.

Kagome's eyes narrowed at the hanyou as she was about to yell at him for yelling at Shippo. She however swallowed what she was about to say and petted the kit comfortingly counting to ten.

It wasn't usual for the hanyou to be this angry. She looked at Inuyasha who was currently turned away from her, fist at his side posture rigid.

"Inuyasha…. What happened?" she asked softly her voice reaching out soothingly towards the vast expanse between them. She looked at the sobbing kit in her arms and petted his head; she also wanted to know why he was here. Was something wrong with Sango and Miroku?

Inuyasha sighed and turned to face her as the scent of worry twisted her natural scent with its ugly stain.

"Every things fine," he waited a moment until she relaxed a little and her scent was returned to its former beauty.

"Shippo just decided that he'd tell Sango and Miroku that he was with us and not come back at all. But journey by himself just for the sake of it!" Inuyasha explained his voice heighten with annoyance at each world until he was once again yelling.

"I was gonna stay close…" Shippo said shakily looking up at Kagome. He honestly didn't see why Inuyasha was upset. He turned to look at the hanyou, who was scrolling deeply at him and shuddered before ducking his head from sight.

Satoshi who had been woken up by the yelling sat up stiffly, wanting to comfort his brother but not wanting to add to his embarrassment. He clutched the sleeping bag tightly and waited for Kagome to say something. The held his breath in suspense not sure why, and felt his gut twist in guilt. This wasn't only Shippo's fault… he had agreed to the plan as well. He wanted to say this, but the words stuck at the possibility that he would be yelled at too. He clutched the bag tighter and felt the prick of his nails on his palm.

Inuyasha huffed then stormed from the hut. His angry footsteps could be heard assaulting the soft ground.

The hut was left in strained silence and Kagome sighed once the sounds of the hanyou were gone.

Shippo sneaked a look at her to see how mad she was. She looked down at him and smiled gently. He perked up at the smile; at least someone still loved him.

Kagome ruffled the kits hair, checking the bruise on his head.

"Why was he so mean?" Shippo asked in childish innocence truly not comprehending why the heck Inuyasha had reacted that way, "He grew up with out anyone… and it's not like I was gonna stay far…" the kit said his voice obviously sulking.

"What live in the forest Ship?" Kagome asked.

"Youkai…." Shippo said, obviously not making the connection, as he rubbed his abused head.

"and what do Youkai do?"

"huh?" Shippo asked, "well… they fight and they eat-."

"What do you Youkai eat?"

"Small Youka's!" Shippo said happy he had the right answer.

"and what are you?"

"a… a small Youkai…" Shippo said his ears drupping, "I was really stupid wasn't I?" he said sadly.

"Everyone makes mistakes Shippo, and your not stupid. Inuyasha just said those stuff cause he was upset-."

"why?"

"Well I guess he was angry because of all the things that could have happened if he hadn't found you… he was just disturbed that something bad could have happened," Kagome said trying to find the best way to explain it.

Shippo nodded his head slowly, "so he doesn't think I'm stupid?" He asked almost as if afraid of the answer.

"Stupid? You?" kagome asked in an unbelieving voice, "why your one of the smartest children I've ever met!"

"and me?" Satoshi asked excitedly, then blushed at his own forwardness. He held his breath expecting a sharp rebuke but only Kagome's softer laughter met his ears.

"Yes and you. I'm blessed to have found two of the smartest boys in the world!" she said giggling.

Satoshi and Shippo beamed at her.

Kagome looked seriously at Shippo, "you do realize what you did was wrong right, Shippo?"

Shippo looked down at his toes and nodded, "Yes… because I could have gotten hurt…"

"and?"

"I wont ever do it again."

"Hmm…." Kagome smiled at him. Then placed him out of her lap, and walked over to Satoshi, "feeling better?" Kagome asked ruffling his hair.

Satoshi glanced at Shippo and Shippo nodded… the others were at least a day or two ahead by now.

Satoshi sighed with relief and nodded his head enthusiastically. He was sure he would have felt sick if he had to be sick anymore.

"so how about some food? Anyone of you smarty-s hungry?"

"YAY!"

"YES!"

Kagome giggled. Thank god she had ramen, she doubted Inuyasha wanted to be bothered right about now. She hummed as she went about preparing the food; keeping a sharp ear out for the two kits got to playing and whispering behind.

-

-

-

-

Author's corner!

-

-

-

-

hey guys! Seven pages! Wow! Not counting this page with the authors note. Once again sorry about the previous chapter. For those of you who don't know… it was fixed.

I am truly sorry.. It was unintentional I swear. Please tell me what you think!

Bye!


	11. Capture

Disclaimer: I do not own anything…..well except that pencil and that book….oh wait and the speakers… and the CD player and- ok fine I own something …but not a animation…or anything major for that matter… L I WANT TO OWN MY OWN HOME….. Why don't they sell houses to minors…..why?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter 11

Capture

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Yazoko smirked as Ajumante nodded, indicating he had picked up on the bitch's scent. The dirty wolf made his way over to Yazoko, while his pack whined happily at their discovery.

"She's about two miles up ahead…" He said in an attempted whisper, but the dryness of his voice made him sound scratchy and hoarse, preventing him from going too low.

"Hn…" Yazoko commented. His brow furrowed together in thought. Two miles.

"We'll be able to catch her before the day is through, with the chase she'll give an all," Ajumante said rubbing his forehead, smearing dirt all over himself. He made a horrible hawking noise and spat on the ground.

Yazoko turned away in disgust. He rubbed his head, "Is it possible to stir her to the path?" Yazoko asked. He was in no mood to chase the woman through the forest for a day. The last time he had taken that approach he ha lost one of his most favourite boots.

"Well yea… But we can't keep 'er ther'," Ajumante said yawing.

"You won't have to… I'll meet you on the path with the carriage. You'll distract her, while I knock her out; you are not to hurt… her too much."

"Understood…" Ajumante drawled stretching.

He signalled to his wolves and they ran off in the direction of the scents. Yazoko looked after the blurs. By the time he got into his carriage their yelps had faded indicating that they had covered a good distance.

He closed the door and wrapped on the screen which separated him from the driver. The carriage lurched forward as it raced off down the path.

When the carriage came to a stop, Yazoko smirked at what he saw. Katoshi was trapped in the middle of the snarling wolves. The bodies that littered the floor indicated she had taken several of the beasts down.

The blood that poured from some of her wounds caused him to smile. The smile widened as he breathed in the lovely metallic scent of her blood intermingled with the wolves. He watched in sick satisfaction as one of the wolves bite down on her hand and she used the other to rip through its stomach.

Deciding he had had enough of her performance he allowed the thick black of his aura to seep out from the carriage. It moved with deadly intent towards the inu-youkai. Slowly it wrapped itself around her.

He smiled pleased as a moment of panic took over the inu and she desperately tried to rid herself of the thickness. The wolves had stared to back away the scent of the blackness being too much for them.

He wrapped it slowly up her legs, resisting the urge to laugh as she swiped uselessly at it, her claws going through it. Slowly he wound it up her body, fascinated at her frantic efforts, wide eyes and dangerous growls. With joy he surrounded her face cutting off her oxygen.

He allowed himself to laugh as she tried to claw at the blackness again. As expected her claws went right through imbedding themselves in her face. After a great many more minutes her eyes rolled over and she collapsed from lack of oxygen.

Slowly Yazoko pulled his aura from her, not at all enjoying the fact that his fun had to stop.

The wolves barked at the aura as it retreated, obviously wondering if it would do the same to them.

Yazoko stepped out of the carriage and walked over to the fallen female. Ajumante soon joined him, looking him up and down cautiously.

"Was that your aura?" He asked in disbelief.

"hn"

"You didn't know how to do that the last we met." He exclaimed obviously not too comfortable with his 'friend's' new power.

"That was at least five years ago… you'd be surprised at what I've learnt," He rested a hand on her shallow pulse making sure she was alive, satisfied he pulled his hand away.

"Have you found the boy?" he asked changing the subject.

"Nope, not a sign of him," Ajumante said causally as he looked over the female licking his lips, "When your finished with her, ya could give me a chance to relive some-."

"He should be somewhere here… Check the forest; no doubt he will be waiting for her. Do not frighten him… just find him," He picked up the female with ease and made his way towards the carriage, he tossed her inside and entered, "If you need me you have permission to come to my castle," With that he closed the door and the carriage raced off.

Ajumante frowned at the fact that his question was ignored by the pompous ass that was his 'friend'. With a snarl he issued forth the orders to his wolves and proceeded to search for the boy. The sooner he found the thing the sooner he got his money and hopefully screwed.

-

-

-

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome slipped from the comfort of her sleeping bag. She held her breath and waited to see if the two boys would awaken, when that didn't happen she sighed in relief and made her way outside of the hut.

Since it was pouring she knew that was probably where Inuyasha was. He couldn't very well be on the roof. As she stepped out a strong gust of cold air blew full force into her causing her to wrap her arms around herself. The rain was beating down from the sky in an angry torrent and Kagome pitted the poor creature caught in a storm like this. She could basically see the fog of her breath! Not to mention she couldn't see much in front of her.

A flash of lighting revealed her hanyou friend to her. He was sitting down Indian style, his ears flattened, starring out at the rain.

"Inuyasha…" she mumbled going closer, the wind making it every bit of a struggle.

"What wench?" He asked exasperatedly, "I'm not in the mood to be correcte-."

"I'm not going to correct you," Kagome said sitting down beside him. He glanced at her, and another flash of lightening lit his face causing her to suck in more air at how lovely he looked. She smiled at him and blushed, before turning away.

"Hn,"

She turned back to look at him but he was no longer looking at her.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hn?"

Kagome blanked she didn't know why she called him. She didn't particularly know why she even said his name in the first place. Maybe in a sense it made her feel closer to him. She shook her head again, "um… are you ok?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the question then nodded. The two fell into silence again but this time a more nervous silence. He had never ever just been alone with her. There was always someone else, always something else. She had always unnerved him somewhat, because she puzzled him and now here she was beside him, and he had nothing to say.

"You know, I love the rain,"

He looked back out into the darkness and nodded, suddenly glad he was no longer out there with no one to care about him.

"One of the few memories I have with my dad is in the rain," She paused and adjusted herself, "I was crying because…. Some boy, I don't even remember who, had told me I was ugly. He came out and picked me up. I don't remember what he said but he smiled at me, and he looked lovely…" She stopped and smiled at the memory.

"You're not ugly…"

Kagome's eyes snapped up to his face, not believing what she had just heard. Had Inuyasha just called her pretty? Well technically he said she wasn't ugly which could mean that she wasn't pretty either… but un-technically he called her pretty!

-

-

Change Scene

-

-

Shippo woke up to find Kagome gone and no Inuyasha in the hut. He sniffed the air lightly and realized she had gone out side. Tip toeing to the door he peaked out to see her sitting and speaking to Inuyasha.

He grinned and went back inside. He covered Satoshi's mouth and shook him awake. The younger boy jumped up eyes wide but relaxed when he saw that it was only his brother.

Seeing Satoshi had calmed, Shippo let him go, and signalled for him to following him.

Both boys looked out the door at the adults who were currently speaking. Shippo ducked back inside taking Satoshi with him.

"We need to get them closer to each other."

"Why?" Satoshi asked innocently stifling a yawn, "They seem to be doing fine to me."

Shippo rolled his eyes, "They need to get closer so they can speak romantically."

"What does sitting have to do with it?" Satoshi asked.

"Well, how else is he supposed to hug her or kiss her unless she's closer?"

Satoshi shrugged, "Well how are we gonna move her? It's not like we have a big wind, or a balloon we could pop to make a big wind and force her closer…"

Shippo's eyes sparkled as he brightened then straightened up, "oh yes we do! And all you have to do is poke me with your claws. It's probably too dark for Inuyasha to even see me…"

Satoshi looked at his brother as if he were nuts, "What. Are. You. Talking about?" He asked slowly, just in case Shippo was more tired than even he was. His brother did after all seem to be rambling.

"You'll see!" Shippo said getting ready to transform.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Kagome gasped as a big blast of wind threw her forward and straight into Inuyasha. The hanyou fell over but held tight to her waist so that she wouldn't fall off him into the rain.

Inuyasha knit his brow. He could have sworn he saw something pink. Unconsciously he rubbed his hand up kagome's leg, causing the girl on top of him to 'Ep'. He blushed, all thoughts lost.

"Sorry..." Kagome mumbled her blush as bright as his.

"Hn! Yea whatever…" He said gruffly, turning away with a bright blush on his face.

Kagome smiled at his gruff attitude, and his adorable blush. She reached out and brushed a lock of his silver hair from his face. His eyes widened adorably as he gasped. Momentarily forgetting her embarrassment Kagome giggled at how cute he looked.

"What's so funny wench?"

"Nothing…" Kagome said getting off him. He sat up and looked her over before shrugging, "Come on let's get inside… It's getting cold out here."

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

"Damn it!" Shippo cursed under his breath.

"What now?" Satoshi asked tiredly. His bed was looking very nice at the moment, but sadly excitement was very high and he was afraid he couldn't sleep even if he wanted to. The worst part was he didn't really understand what was supposed to happen… maybe there would be heavenly music? A bright light? Frustrated he decided to just wait for Shippo to tell him what was wrong.

"Quick get into the sleeping bag… they're coming."

The two boys hurried to the bag and jumped in closing their eyes quickly.

"As soon as they come in, act like you just got up Inuyasha will know you aren't sleeping," Shippo whispered.

Satoshi nodded. Soon the adults entered the hut and Shippo yawned and sat up rubbing his eyes. Satoshi soon followed and the boys reached 'blindly' for Kagome before being 'startled' awake.

"It's ok… I'm right here." Kagome said soothingly.

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow at the boys waking but didn't say anything. Shrugging it off, he sat down close to the door.

"Ya'll better get to sleeping. We're leaving first light tomorrow," He announced to them as he leaned his back against the wall.

Kagome climbed back into the sleeping bag with the two boys.

"Ok guys, back to bed."

"Aw… but we just got up…"

"Get to bed!" Inuyasha said in a no nonsense tone.

"Aw man. Kago-."

"To bed." Kagome agreed, gently easing them into the sleeping bag.

-

-

-

-

-

Author's corner

-

-

-

-

You see how much I love you guys? I took time out to type ya'll a chapter! AND its 7 pages!YAY! Oh and I think I might pass Spanish after all! GO ME! WOOO! YEA! UH-HUH! SHAKE IT! WOOT! J

Anyways I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out… because I still have exams. I'm getting my usual summer job but I promise you I will still update during the summer… If its not done that is… and in that case I will start my new story 'Blink.'

Please review… please… it would really help with exam pressure and all that jazz.

Love ya guys!

Nellie


	12. Start

Disclaimer: sorry guys I know summer is over for some of you or almost over for others. I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. I should have and really wanted to but unfortunately my mom had banned me from using the computer, because I had some pictures on it that she called demonic, I didn't think so at the time and only collected them for the purpose of art and to improve drawing skills… but hey. And the other times I have been at work, so I couldn't even sneak and type it. But lucky for us I'm at my cousin's house… YAY! Hopefully I have time to type a good chapter, and I'm doing this from memory cause her internet is done… hopefully it flows, I'll upload it when I get to work tomorrow.

Chapter

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Cold blue eyes snapped open then winched shut as a sharp pain rippled up and down her body, leaving a pained expression on the heavenly face to which they belonged. Slowly Katoshi forced her eyes open and crystalline blue stared into pitch blackness. A sick feeling of uncertainty surged through her gut. She strained her eyes to see into the darkness but not one speck of light could be found leaving the Inu-yokai blinded.

She sniffed the air experimentally and was greeted with the scent of dirt and old blood. She winkled her nose at the scent and became increasingly aware of the pain throbbing in the back of her head.

Her body felt heavy and not like her own. She realized with fear that she couldn't feel her legs or arms. She stared uselessly into the dark at where she knew her legs to be, willing the feeling back to them. She bit on her lips in order to hold back the fear that was threatening over take her, she needed to be strong not some weakling.

She sighed in relief when a cramping feeling came over her lower half indicating that the feeling was back and the feeling rushed down from her finger tips sending an uncomfortable pain through her system.

Her eyes narrowed into slits as she stared at where her ankles would be in the thick blackness. She looked up uselessly and jerked her arm towards her face, an uncomfortable tug on her arm and the rattling of chains before her arm was pulled back to its original position, of being stretched over her head, indicated that she was bound.

She yanked her arm forward again with more vigor but was only successful in grating the metal bond against her wrist. She winched slightly as a new pain was added to her already throbbing head.

She gently brought her hand forward to see how much leverage she had to work with, but found that she had basically none. The chain jerked about a millimeter from its original position before it went taunt signally it had reached its end. She tried the same thing with her feet but found that they were in the same condition.

She pointed her toes down and found that they barely brushed the ground, and the metal bit harshly into her ankle when she moved her toe. Arching she found her back against a smooth slimy surface, which she assumed was the wall. She straightened herself.

She concentrated trying to summon her youkai, to break the bonds but a blinding pain rushed through causing her to double uncomfortable as shock waves resonated mercilessly through her body.

When the pain had retreated she took deep breaths to try and cool her frazzled nerves. The feeling of dread slowly began to creep up on her and she struggled to push it down. This was no time to panic; she needed to be strong in order to be ready for anything.

She forced herself to concentrate on what she had discovered. She was bound by magical chains and would be unable to use her youkai to get out of them. She frowned at her lack of information; she had absolutely nothing to go on. She tried to recall what had happened and it came back slowly to her mind, in choppy bits and pieces like a scratched disk, most of the information being left out but she had enough to know what happened.

She had more information now but there was nothing that made her feel more confident about the situation.

Her head snapped to her right at the sound of metal scrapping against wood, and the unmistakable creaking of a door. Light spilled into the room and blinded her temporarily in its splendor she blinked and then it was gone with the slamming of the door. In its stead was a pale sickly glow form a crooked candle. It cast its sickly glow around its master, illuminating him and the things directly around him.

"Katoshi, I hope I haven't kept you waiting," a smooth voice fluttered across the room to her shattering the silence.

Katoshi narrowed her eyes at Yazoko instantly missing the uncertainty of the dark. She didn't answer but kept her piercing gaze on him, refusing to let him out of her sight. Her face remained passive as she tried to think of a way out.

"What? No greeting for your old love?" He asked his smooth voice laced with underlined mocking that was virtually undetectable. He walked over to the center of the room and placed the small candle on a small wooden table.

The candle threw its dim glow onto the wall and the sickly light danced over the many blades in sickening glee, displaying their sharp edges that the shadows were crawling over, swing back and forth in a torturous dance.

Yazoko turned to her, a dark smile on his face, shadows toasted and crawled about his face in the dim light. Obscuring his beauty and leaving behind a nightmare.

"You don't seem up to the chit chat…" Yazoko drawled as he once again turned to observe the wall, "So I'll get right to the point."

He turned and slowly walked towards her stopping only when he was right in front of her, "Where is the boy?" He asked his deadly eyes searching hers for an answer.

Katoshi narrowed her eyes at him. Her chin jutted out slightly and she glared down at the man in front of her indicating that he wouldn't be getting an answer form her at all.

"Not feeling talkative?" he asked as her walked back to the wall, "I have just the thing for that…" he mumbled as her fingered a blade with twisted glee.

-

-

-

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

-

-

Satoshi yawned and stretched. He opened his eyes and smiled at the warmth that was surrounding him. He frowned when he became aware of the something missing from his back. He turned slightly, Kagome's arm preventing him from moving much. His eyes scanned the room for any signs of his big brother.

He frowned when all he found was one of Kagome's blankets snuggled under her arm where Shippo should have been, with another rolled blanket close to his hands. Clutching the blanket he pulled it to him and slipped it under Kagome's arm and got up. He sniffed the air and picked up the scent of Shippo and Inuyasha. He followed his nose cautiously out of the hut. He stood timidly at the door and watched what was going on.

Shippo was crouched like he was about to attack. Satoshi frowned as he saw no target save Inuyasha who was standing with his back turned to him. He tilted his head to the side a puzzled expression on his face, his expression turned to shock as Shippo launched his small body at the hanyou. Shippo morphed suddenly into some large odd shaped creature, there was a flash or blue light and Inuyasha tumbled down, there was another flash of blue-ish light and Shippo was gone leaving Inuyasha on the ground.

Satoshi rushed forward to help the hanyou up not knowing what was going on. Before he could get to his fallen friend Shippo morphed from a nearby tree with a sudden plop.

"Did I do it right?" Shippo asked excitedly jumping from one foot to the other.

"Feh! Bushes don't have orange fur…" Inuyasha mumbled crossing his arm.

Shippo looked at him then grinned, "But it wasn't the whole tail!" he said proudly.

"nah…" Inuyasha agreed. Inuyasha turned towards Satoshi and looked over the confused looking pup before shrugging and walking off into the hut with a yell of, " Yo wench get your lazy ass up!"

Shippo shook his head and Satoshi held his breath for the cranky yell of 'sit!" followed by a loud thud. Satoshi let breathed out and wondered if Inuyasha would be ok.

"What were you doing?" he asked shyly not sure if he would be ridiculed for asking.

"Inuyasha is teaching me an attack!" Shippo said excitedly, "It's a jumping kick! And I use my illusion to trick the person into thinking they were kicked by something bigger and my fox fire to distract them while I disappear!" He explained his hands waving animatedly as he expressed himself, "It took us a long time to get the forms but I did it." Shippo announced proudly.

"Shouldn't your fox fire burn him?" Satoshi asked.

"Yea but it's not strong enough, but my illusions are pretty good." Shippo said.

Satoshi smiled, and felt a slight bit of envy; he had no one to teach him an attack, nor anyone that would want to. He smiled sadly and rubbed his arm in discomfort as he forced himself to hear what Shippo was saying.

"Now," Shippo said pausing dramatically, "for the order at hand," He steadied his face into a business like look.

Satoshi looked at him in aw of how grown up he seemed, "We have to get them together." He said firmly and his brow furrowed in thought.

Satoshi held himself perfectly still not wanting to disrupt Shippo's train of thought; he seemed so big and well thought out.

"Ok, this is what we'll do…" Shippo said finally, "I'm going to point out all the nice stuff about Inuyasha to Kagome and you can do the same thing with Inuyasha." Shippo said, "and then we'll think of something... ok?"

Satoshi nodded just as Kagome and Inuyasha came out of the hut.

"What were you boys talking about?" She asked cheerfully.

"Nothing!" Shippo answered quickly.

Kagome raised an eyebrow the abrupt response, but before she could question it Inuyasha's impatient voice cut her off.

"Get your ass moving already, We ain't got all day,"

Kagome rolled her eyes at his course language, "Alright come on you two…" she said. As she took began walking after her impatient friend.

Shippo nudged Satoshi and leaned over to him, "try and get Inuyasha to do nice stuff for her… like you know stopping when she's tired."

"How do I do that?" Satoshi whispered back.

"I don't know, think of something. And remember, you need to point out the nice stuff about Kagome," Shippo said with a wink and then ran off hopping on Kagome's shoulder as she began to climb the slight slope. Kagome reached up and petted his head.

Satoshi bit his lip and wondered how he would do that. A sicking feeling suddenly lurched up in his gut when he realized they weren't waiting on him, had they forgotten about him already? He stared uncertainly after them not sure if they wanted him to come after all. Maybe no one wanted him at all, he stared at his toes as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Hey, Kid! What's taking you!" Inuyasha yelled.

Satoshi's head snapped up and he saw that the group had stopped and was looking at him expectantly. He smiled and nodded before running to catch up to them.

"Coming!" He called, suddenly feeling unbelievingly confident, he could probably even do as Shippo asked. He smiled when he reached Kagome and she patted his head.

"Dumb kid," Inuyasha grumbled as he started walking off.

Shippo looked at Satoshi pointedly. Satoshi gave him nodded and ran off to catch up to Inuyasha, barely hearing what Shippo was saying to Kagome.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

AUTHOR'S CORNER

-

-

-

-

-

Ok people like I said… I'm sooooooo sorry. Please tell me if you forgive. Rubs toe in dirt timidly a review would be nice, please tell me how you liked the chapter. I hope you liked it and inform me of any mistakes! Ok? Love you guys… I'll try to sneak another one in. I have to go Bye!

Love ya all!

Thanks for your support and understanding.

Nelllie


	13. so that chapter name

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

I would also like to apologize to the people who have been reading my story I am truly sorry for the late update. You see apart from having tones of school work to do, I haven't had much time to type anything. I also currently don't have the internet so I'm just going to be typing and try to update them at school. I passed all my exams except now I have to do more frown.

Anyways for those of you that did review, will still review thanks and many kisses. From the last review I was asked to lengthen my chapters and cut down the space in between scene changes. I will try and I apologize its just that I think that it looks too messy when everything is like just there and…..ok I'll just stop and we'll leave it at mental issues. But I'll work on it.

Please review so that I know that you all are still reading… pretty plz.

-

-

-

Chapter

-

-

-

Katoshi flinched as she felt the blade slice into her skin. She didn't scream anymore, she hadn't the strength to. It ripped upwards and around severing nerve endings, spraying blood. The blade was withdrawn and she looked as the appendage that had once been attached to her chest slid towards the ground only to be caught by her companion. She watched the stream of blood flow over her body washing the swollen angry purple wounds that had been stubbornly refused to heal, choosing instead to glower from her pale skin. The stream finally dripped down her toes to splash into the pool that had formed beneath her. The red liquid had stained the floor and flooded out across the room making a rich red circle around the place where she hung. She took a moment to admire the sight as it was indeed beautiful.

"Aren't you going to tell me where he is or do you wish to loose the other?"

Katoshi slowly and painfully brought her head up so that she could see her attacker. She opened her mouth and winched at the pain the action sent through her but continued anyways.

"Well to only have one would look odd, wouldn't it?" She asked her voice was course from screaming and her vocal cords had been Severely damaged so that the voice had been robbed of all beauty.

"Do you not tire of this?" Yazoko asked as he rubbed her hands, "You cant feel that can you?" he asked knowing that her hands and legs were not only broken but they had gone completely numb, "You know it's a wonder they still bleed…" He drawled as he cut into her hands and watched the blood run down her arm.

The sight was lovely. Her hair all gelled back with black and red. The blood shot eyes, the bruises, the red on white. It was fascinating, beautiful, exciting and eccentric. He moved his hand over his doll to the new adjustment he had just made, and probed the flesh painfully causing a delightful scream from his doll.

"And here I thought you were hoarse…" He mumbled as he watched her face contort,

"Beautiful…" He mumbled as he watched her, and then his lips went crashing down on hers.

-

-

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

-

-

Kagome huffed as she tried to keep up with the hanyou in front of her. She glared at a rock that had almost caused her to stumble.

"Are you ok?" Shippo asked concerned.

"Oh! Just fine, I just wished he'd slow down some,"

"Maybe he just wants to make sure Sango is ok. He's really sensitive like that…" Shippo said as if he had just stated a well known fact.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and looked at Shippo inquisitively.

"Since when do you think Inuyasha is sensitive?"

Shippo shifted from foot to foot, and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well he is when you think about it. He just doesn't show it very well,"

"Yea, like now," Kagome mumbled with a groan as she struggled to move on. She had thought she was over all of this ruff stuff. But she had only discovered the fitter she became and the more stamina she got the more Inuyasha pushed, "I mean I'm not demon, or even half, this is kinda hard."

"Well, he probably just wants to make sure, that you're really strong. After all you did say that you could out run all your friends at home."

"Yea well, most people just work out. Frankly I just think he just wants to get where he's going without someone to slow him down," She said slightly disdainfully.

"Well its not like he had someone to teach him," Shippo mumbled going for Kagome's feelings about Inuyasha's up bringing. He immediately got the desired effect her scent showed guilt, while he hated to see her sad, it was for the greater good, "He never had anyone to teach him how to treat a girl…"

Kagome looked down and rubbed the back of her head. Shippo took the grand opportunity to signal to Satoshi to get Inuyasha to slow down.

Satoshi caught the signal, and scratched his head, how was he going to do that? Blue eyes looked up at the Hanyou before tugging on his pants.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?" Inuyasha replied gruffly.

"Um… don't you think you should slow down? Kagome looks a little tired…"

Inuyasha glanced behind him then looked ahead of him again. He slowed his pace to a stroll. "So what?" he replied as though he wasn't concerned. He glanced behind him again.

"Inuyasha?"

"hn?"

"Do you think Kagome is pretty?"

"Huh? What would make you ask that?" Inuyasha asked panicked. He instantly wondered if he had been staring at her again, or something, cause that was extremely embarrassing and then he would have to say something so that she wouldn't think he was thinking what he was thinking.

"Because I think she's pretty," Satoshi said slowly wondering at Inuyasha's reaction and the blush that was on his face, "You're turning red. You look like that girl that was getting married in one of the villages… or like that red flower Kaede was using,"

"I do not look like a girl or a flower!!" Inuyasha yelled in outrage.

Satoshi shrieked and ran behind Kagome who had heard the outraged cry and was laughing her head off. Satoshi peeked out from behind the laughing girl to the angry Hanyou. His heart felt like it was about to run away and leave the rest of him.

"Its ok…" Shippo said, touching Satoshi's shoulder.

It was at that Kagome realized that Inuyasha's outburst was having a negative effect on Satoshi. She turned and Scooped him up in her arms then turned back to Inuyasha with furry in her eyes.

"Inuyasha! You scared him!" Kagome yelled her eyes narrowed into slits.

Inuyasha looked at the shaking bundle that was clutching to Kagome and his shoulders sagged.

"But he said I looked like a girl or a flower…" Inuyasha whinned.

"But he did!" Satoshi said defensively as he looked up at Kagome with pleading blue eyes, "He was all red, and he reminded me of that girl I saw getting married or the flower Kaede uses."

"I did not!" Inuyasha yelled again.

"You did too right after I said Kagome was pretty…see you're doing it again!!" Satoshi said pointing to the blushing hanyou.

Kagome blushed and cleared her throat, "um… well…. Ok um.. lets move on shall we? We haven't had dinner yet, and we need somewhere to camp," She said trying to take the conversation away from what Satoshi had implied.

Inuyasha nodded his agreement and hurried ahead. Kagome placed Satoshi down and followed after Inuyasha.

"He thinks I'm pretty?" Kagome questioned.

When she was out of hearing Shippo turned to Satoshi with a huge smile.

"You're a genius! She'll think about it all the time now!!" He cheered.

Satoshi looked at his older brother with huge questioning eyes, wondering what exactly he had done and what Kagome would be thinking about.

"Great, now just keep it up," He said as he walked off.

Satoshi rubbed his ear and shrugged before following after his big brother.

-

-

-

-

Author's Corner

-

-

Ok! I tried with the space thing.

Plz review…I hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you think and any other corrections are welcomed!


	14. Shard Collector?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Thanks for the reviews guys! You were really great and I really enjoyed them. kisses to all!!

-

-

-

Chapter

Shard Collector?

-

-

-

Satoshi rubbed his index finger along his ear in silent contemplation of what it was that he had done and how exactly it had helped.

"Satoshi did you hear me?" Shippo asked poking is brother as they walked behind the two adults. They had stopped blushing but Inuyasha kept his head down and Kagome looked at everything else but him.

"Huh?" Satoshi asked, "um… I'm sorry," He offered at his obvious lack of paying attention.

"Oh its ok!" Shippo said waving him off, "Now what do you think is next?"

Satoshi shrugged not having any clue and looked expectedly up at his older brother who seemed so wise. Then he realized that Shippo wanted a suggestion.

"Oh um…" He nibbled on his lips and squinted his eyes in thought, "well maybe if we knew why they wouldn't mate then maybe we could fix it…."

Shippo nodded and his eyes lit up, "That's a great Idea!" He said. Satoshi beamed proudly at the compliment. "So that's just what we'll do!"

"But -."

"Hey, you two, why so slow?" Kagome asked causing the two boys to jump.

She was answered by a chorus of 'nothing!' That came all too soon. But she let it slide and chose instead to smile at them. "Well we're going to look for somewhere to camp so what would you like for dinner?" She asked scooping both boys up in her arms.

Their weight caused her to bed awkwardly. She marveled at how much bigger and heavier Shippo had gotten then again she supposed she couldn't expect him to stay young forever. Now that she thought about it wasn't he a couple of years older than her?

"Oye wench, you're trying to brake your back or something!?" Inuyasha yelled angrily from where he was standing.

"Remember about his feelings…." Shippo whispered to her as her scent became slightly spiked.

Kagome took a deep breath. Right it was really concern she told herself, rude but concern. She knew how Inuyasha was, he wasn't exactly gentle.

"Nah I'm fine," She said as she adjusted Satoshi on her side.

Inuyasha stomped over and plucked Shippo out of her arms, "We'll never go anywhere with you carrying both of them, like they don't have legs." He heaved Shippo up on his shoulder.

"Well-." Kagome began angrily.

"Fish!" Satoshi suddenly yelled triumphantly, his small face lighting up with glee. The sudden outburst caused Kagome to choke on her words. The group looked at the boy, who was proud for some strange reason, in clear confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked slowly wondering if the boy had lost his mind.

Satoshi looked nervously at his new family, "Um… fish for dinner?" He said a bit unsure of what he had done wrong. She had asked after all.

Kagome giggled and kissed his forehead, "You are so cute…"

"Me too! I'm Cute too!!" Shippo called from top on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Of course you are!" Kagome agreed as she leaned over to kiss him too.

Inuyasha blushed uncomfortable with all the attention and kisssy- kissy-ness.

Satoshi cocked his head to the side and wondered why exactly he kept going flower red if he didn't like to look like a flower. Then he felt something.

A tug that felt like it was coming from his chest. It wasn't good either, it felt dark and foreboding. He stuck his nose in the air and sniffed silently before a shudder went through his body and he clutched to Kagome for protection from whatever it was.

"Satoshi what- Inuyasha, a jewel shard," Kagome said as she turned in the direction that it was coming from, "It's heading really quickly this way."

She placed Satoshi down and got her bow and arrow ready while Inuyasha drew his sword and got into battle stance. Shippo quickly scampered down from his shoulder to stand beside Satoshi.

"Its about time something happened," Inuyasha growled under his breath.

"Don't worry," Shippo whispered to Satoshi, "Nothing can beat Inuyasha."

Satoshi nodded mutely but reached for Shippo just incase. Shippo squeezed Satoshi's hand in reassurance. Satoshi stared wide eyed when a huge boar demon charged out of the forest and headed straight for Kagome growling about the Shikon jewel.

"Inuyasha, it's in his forehead!" Kagome yelled as she let her arrow fly.

Satoshi stared transfixed as the beast that had dodged the arrow and remained still charging. He let out a scream and buried his face inside the crook of Shippo's neck. He eeped as Shippo pulled him suddenly aside. He cracked an eye open in time to see Inuyasha land in the place where they had been standing.

"Come on," Shippo mumbled as he took his hand and hurried behind a nearby tree, and off the path.

"Arent we going to help them?" Satoshi asked teeth chattering as he looked peeped out from behind the tree.

"Nah, they'll be fine. We'd probably just get in the way, but if it gets too dangerous, then sure. It's not like I'm hiding or anything. I mean someone has to take care of you,"

"But it looks like your hiding-."

"I am not!"

"Um... but we're behind this tree here and-."

"That doesn't mean we're hiding! It just means that we aren't out there, because you'd get in the way,"

"But, I could hide by myself-."

"Nah, then you'd probably get scared and run off or something,"

"um... ok," Satoshi mumbled not wanting to prolong the argument. He was sure Shippo wasn't hiding if he said he wasn't.

"You guys can come out now,"

Satoshi looked hesitantly from behind the tree to see a pool of blood and the monster quickly disintegrating. He bounded out of his hiding place and ran over to where Kagome stood surveying the pool of blood.

"Kagome I was so-."

"what?" Kagome asked at the sudden stop in his speech. She smiled in triumph as she saw the shard that she had been looking for. She picked it up and it instantly glowed a soft pink. Shard in hand she turned to face Satoshi. She looked worriedly at him. His light blue eyes were slowly turning darker, until they looked like small black pearls.His posture was ridgid, and there was a pulsation that was coming from him, with an answer coming from the jewel in her hand.

"Satoshi?" Kagome asked worriedly, she stepped towards him and shook his shoulder, "Satoshi?"

Kagome shrieked as his claws dug into her hand, "Satoshi! What are you doing?" She yelled in panic as the hanyou, dug fiercely at her flesh in an attempt to get her hand open.

"What the hell! Let go of her!!" Inuyasha grabbed onto the back of his shirt in an attempt to get the boy away from the now bleeding Kagome. A viscous snarl ripped from his body and he clung to her harder.

Inuyasha yanked at him harder and he bit into her hand, kicking all the time. Kagome screamed as sharp fangs sank into her hand.

Inuyasha yanked him back once again and Satoshi snatched at the small shard in Kagome's hand, raking his claws her open palms in the process leaving crude gashes on her palm. He twisted in Inuyasha's arm at the same time and used his other hand to slash at his face.

Inuyasha jerked backwards and let him go. He snarled at Inuyasha, and then rushed towards him in a wild attack. Inuyasha stepped aside easily. Satoshi braked and then rushed back towards him, Inuyasha grasped him by the neck and threw him. He went sailing through the air and then landed in a tree with a thump.

"Oh my gosh! Satoshi," Kagome rushed over to where he had landed. She bent down and saw that he was out cold; the good thing was that his breathing was fine, "Inuyasha, I cant believe you did that."

"Sorry it was kinda a reflex," Inuyasha mumbled as he bent down to check to make sure the boy was fine.

"What happened to him?" Shippo asked his voice quivering slightly.

"I don't know…" Kagome mumbled.

"Where's the jewel shard?" Shippo asked as he edged closer to Satoshi and looked down at the slumbering boy.

"I…I think he absorbed it…." Inuyasha mumbled in disbelief.

-

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

-

"This could all be over if-."

"Dead," She gasped out as the sound finally clawed its way out of her throat, leaving a scorching pain that felt like it was going to rip through her parched throat.

Yazoko groaned as he looked at her mutilated body. He surveyed her with a small amount of boredom. He turned and went over to the seat positioned in the corner of the room. Could it be possible that the woman would kill her own offspring? A offspring which she had worked so hard to give back its soul?

The thing didn't add up. Why would she have worked so hard to steal his soul, return it to the boy to simply kill him?

Yazoko looked up with a start when he felt, the shift in power, the pulsating, before the explosion of power. He laughed harshly as it finally died down.

"Where is he?" He asked again getting up.

"dead,"

He walked over to her and slit her throat in a fluid motion. He watched as her head lulled back and smiled in Satisfaction at as her body twitched then went still.

"I hate liars… but you forget that your son and I share a lovely little connection…. Don't we?"

He ruffled her blood matted looks and head for the door. Now he supposed he might as well get on his way to Endo, to meet up with the rest of the search party. More than likely the wolves weren't doing an ounce of work.

-

-

-

Author's Corner

-

-

-

Ok guys, this is the other one. I hope it wasn't a drag or anything. I wasn't sure if everything came out alright…. So please tell me, and if you find anything wrong at all please tell me. Thanks for the reviews that I got last time you guys were really great!


	15. Puzzle of the Jewel

Disclaimer: Thanks for the really great reviews guys….hopefully this chapter can be finished quickly. I don't own Inuyasha. Now the inspiration for part of the chapter came form Wudelfin, so thanks 4 the idea!!

-

-

-

Chapter

Puzzle of the jewel

-

-

-

The camp had been set up in a relatively short space of time. Inuyasha had gotten a lovely fire going and had even managed to make ramen for everyone present insisting that Kagome kept her bandaged hand out of use.

Shippo sat terrified in her lap, and there wasn't much conversation as everyone pondered over the sleeping boy's actions. Was it a reaction to the jewel shard or had something else caused it?

Kagome shivered slightly remembering the pain his small fangs and claws had inflicted upon her. It was surreal and weird even, she had never thought of any of her companions as being a possible threat. Well Inuyasha was a definite possibility, but she had always been assured in the back of her mind that he would come to before he ever hurt her. Now there was a small doubt that was nagging at her.

She stole a glace at the hanyou who seemed irritable and kept poking aimlessly at the fire. She scratched behind Shippo's ear absently and realized he was asleep. Could something like that happen to Shippo? She bit on the inside of her bottom lip softly, her face contorting in lines of worry as she looked down at the cute bundle in her arms. Was it possible? Shippo was older and could cause quite a bit of damage, he had after all learned to use his fox fire slightly effectively. Had Satoshi lost to his beast? But wasn't the eyes supposed to go red? Not… black. All the demons she had ever encountered they had gone red and red only.

A tingling sensation ran up and down her leg, signaling that she needed to stretch her legs and put Shippo down. She hesitated, not wanting to place him beside Satoshi. What if he woke up like that? Shaking her head, and assuring herself that he wouldn't, she placed Shippo beside Satoshi. She looked at them a moment, before going back to her seat and stretching her legs.

"Inuyasha…. What happened?"

Golden eyes looked up at her and she could sense his confusion, and irritation at his lack of knowledge.

"I dunno," He admitted sullenly. He leaned against a tree and for an instant Kagome feared that he wasn't going to say anymore, "I think it was a reaction to the jewel."

"The jewel? But you and Shippo have been around jewel shards all the time and none of you have ever had that reaction before…." Kagome said, her brows knitting in confusion. She bit down on her lower lip sucking it between her teeth before slowly letting it slide out only to repeat the process again.

Inuyasha scratched his ears. He was more than a little irritated at not having the answers off hand, and was tempted to yell at her to shut up but the smell of worry pouring off her wouldn't let him. So he forced himself to continue,

"Yea, well, I don't know," He rapped out harshly and Kagome cringed slightly. He let out a sigh and tried again, "He has three scents. Three individual scents that just kinda cloak him, but he doesn't have one for his own like you or Shippo does,"

He paused and looked up at her wondering if she understood what he was saying. After a moment of saying nothing Kagome realized he was wondering if she understood. Kagome quickly nodded her understanding.

"Yea. Well one of them was that lady who came to the village; I think she was his mother or something. Then the other was familiar but I wasn't quite sure what it was," he paused to make sure he had her full attention. Upon seeing her brown eyes gazing at him he continued a small blush coming up on his cheeks at having her full attention despite the circumstances, "It heightened when he saw the jewel, and was dominant all the time that he was trying to get it from you, right until he knocked out. It subsided a little while after. It was the jewel,"

"The jewel?" Kagome gasped in surprise, "But I don't understand. How could one of the scents be the jewel?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders to show that he had no clue. He had leaned up off the tree in during their talk and now stared into the fire thinking. Kagome accepted the answer. She supposed he wouldn't know.

"You said three scents. What's the third one?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders once again, "I don't know. But from the looks of it I don't think it's good. Maybe it's his father,"

Kagome nodded, well that made sense if one of the scents was his mother.

"There's just something that isn't normal…" Inuyasha trailed off.

"Do you think it might happen again?" Kagome asked.

"Well yea, I mean, we're still looking for the shards," He paused as he thought for a moment, "and if he reacted that way to just that one shard, imagine how he would react to it when we got the others that we have collected…."

Kagome nodded remembering that they had left a lot of the shards which they had collected in her time. Keade had come up with a spell that kept it dormant even while she didn't have it, they had wrapped it in holy papers and wards and hid it in her room, in her time where they were little or no demons. Kagome doubted even if there were any they could pick up on it, she couldn't even feel its pull.

"And we're going to have to put it all together," Inuyasha continued, he paused not sure how to tell her what he was thinking, but she needed to know the possibilities, "Kagome if he saw that much of the jewel he might get crazier than that. Obviously he uses a little of the jewels energy, I mean he isn't that strong on his own,"

He paused making sure he still had her attention and that she absorbed everything. It was just a theory and he hadn't quite worked it out in its entirety but she would need to know anyways, he just wasn't sure about how the hell to tell her.

"He would get very dangerous…" Inuyasha continued trying to lead her on.

Kagome looked at him blankly, "What are you saying?" she finally asked not getting what he was saying. She wasn't even sure she wanted to get what he was saying. She sighed and ran a hand over her face she could feel a headache coming on.

"Kagome he might get out of hand. With that much power he might even put me out..." He looked at her expectantly but she only looked at him blankly, "If that happened you would have to purify-."

"Absolutely not!" Kagome cried not even letting him finish. Her faced turned red in anger and she sucked in a harsh breath pulling herself up to her full height, eyes narrowed at the offending Hanyou, "How could you even ask me to do something like that? How could you have even thought of doing something like that!"

"And what would you do? Have him killing everything and not do anything? What do you think would happen once he came to-." Inuyasha said his face eyes lowering, he didn't like the idea either but it was a possibility and she needed to know that.

"And that's the point; we could probably get him to come to! I mean we get you-."

"Kagome it isn't the same thing. That wasn't a demonic side. That wasn't normal. He isn't normal, we don't even know-."

"I don't care!" Kagome shrieked, she didn't care what they knew or didn't know, he was just a baby, an innocent little boy, her innocent little boy,"I will not. How could you have even asked me something like that? You sound like a cold hearted bastard, Don't you care about him at all-."

"Of course I care about him!" Inuyasha yelled back. It hurt that she thought he didn't care. His hurt quickly manifested into anger, his golden eyes narrowed at her and he jumped to his feet in righteous indignation so that she wasn't towering over him. His fist clenched at his sides as he tried to calm himself. Just breathe. He took a deep breath and spoke again his voice coming out strained in trying not to yell at her, "But I don't only have him to care about do I? What about the rest of you? Huh kagome? What, do you care about him more than Shippo-."

"Do you care about Shippo more than him-."Kagome challenged her hands on her waist and her hip slightly jutted out to one side as she placed most of her weight on one foot.

"That's not the point! You can't save one life and kill a million! That's just the way it is Kagome-."

"I don't want to hear how it is! I'm not going to tell you that I'll pu-." She paused not even being able to say it, and angered even more at the thought that she might have to, "I'm not going to do anything to hurt either one of my sons! Do you understand that? I wont- I can't! Don't even ask me to! I can't even think how you could-."

"I'm thinking about everyone here Kagome-."

"Oh since when do you think about anyone? You're always yelling and hurting other people's feelings. I doubt you could care even if you wanted to-." The possibility was oh so real and it nagged at the back of her head so she lashed out at him tears stinging her eyes trying to dispel the idea. It was his fault she had all these doubts.

Inuyasha shrank back and glared at her, so that was how she really felt, "Well, then why do you stay? Huh? I'm not the one being selfish Kagome, you are!" He hissed all composure gone. His claws dug into his palms drawing blood in an attempt not to hurt the woman in front of him. His posture was erect so that he looked at her down his nose.

"Kagome?" Shippo asked timidly

Kagome turned her heated gaze away from Inuyasha, to look at Shippo who was sitting up in the sleeping bag looking fretfully from her to Inuyasha. Kagome smiled but it came out tight and she tried to smooth the lines of anger and worry in her face, but had the feeling that she was failing.

Inuyasha on the other hand had looked away from the boy choosing instead to hop into a nearby tree. Kagome glared at him swiftly before returning her attention back to Shippo.

"I thought you were asleep," She said tiredly, her voice coming out slightly cracked, now she wanted to cry from all the frustration. She was so confused.

"I heard you shouting and Inuyasha and…." Shippo mumbled trailing off.

"Oh, that was nothing," Kagome said trying to sound light, but the sound coming off strained anyways, "We always fight remember?"

"Yea, but not like that…"

"Oh well it was nothing…" Kagome mumbled as she went over to him.

"Was it about Satoshi? You're not going to leave are you?" Shippo asked his green eyes sparkling with worry.

. Kagome took him into her arms and hugged him, she hooked a finger under his chin and forced him to look up at her, "I'm not going to leave…" Kagome said and she hoped she sound reassuring, guilt rose up in her stomach at the memory of her leaving when they had fought.

"But-."

"Listen kid just forget about it. It was nothing," Inuyasha rasped out harshly from his tree. Shippo cringed visibly at the Hanyou's tone.

Kagome glared up at him for being so harsh but he didn't even seem to notice her. He didn't notice her just like he never noticed her feelings. He really didn't give a shit about any of them. Somewhere deep inside nagged at her that it wasn't true but she stifled it and continued along her lines of reasoning. Soon she got a sicking feeling in her stomach and she wasn't sure if she wanted to vomit or cry. She felt weak, she needed to get away from here. She needed to, well she didn't know what she needed but whatever it was she couldn't do it with Shippo awake.

"Come on, I'll tell you a story," Kagome said as she tucked him back into sleeping bag.

She slowly and painstakingly began to recant the story of Cinderella for him. Her voice cracked every now and again and she couldn't bring herself to put any of the usual dramatics into the story as she constantly wondered about Satoshi, the tears were back and she fought to suppress them.

She looked down at Shippo and was releaved to see him asleep. She got up slowly so as not to wake him and began making her way out of camp.

"Where the hell are you going?" Inuyasha yelled down from his tree.

"Just leave me alo-."

"Well stay where I can hear you. I don't want to be bothered having to save your damn ass from any monsters, i-."

"Well you know what? You don't have to worry, you can just pretend you didn't hear anything and then you won't have to save me! I don't want you to anyways! I would much rather not be saved than have you save me!" With that she spun away from him and the first tear forced its way from her eye lids. She ran then her tears blinding her slightly and heart wrenching sobs breaking from her.

Inuyasha looked after her slightly shocked by what she had screamed at him. He glanced at the boys who remained sleeping and crossed his arms, his eyes narrowing in defiance.

"Well fine bitch!" He hissed out but the worlds just fell lamely as there was no one to here them being uttered. He growled out his frustrations not even bothering to muffle the sound as not to wake the children. That's what he got for trying to give the ungrateful wench a heads up, stupid bitch; well he didn't give a shit if she got eaten.

He very well hoped to death that she did. He jumped down from his tree his eyes narrowed as he stomped over to the far side of the campsite where Kagome had disappeared into the trees. He glared down the path she had taken and wished again that she would scream so that he'd know she had bloody well gotten hurt, and he would enjoy it too. He repeated that he would enjoy hearing her screaming in pain, even as the thought itself caused his gut to twist and panic to rise in him. He pushed it down and leaned against the tree not willing to allow himself to go any further. He wouldn't chase after her like some idiotic moron.

-

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

-

Yazoko walked down the lit corridors of his castle and into his study where he sat waiting to be summoned to his carriage once everything was packed. He felt a pang of annoyance at the fact that he had taken so much time out of his search and gotten no further with the blasted woman. He had regrets now about killing her so quickly, he should have waited.. let her suffer.

There was a tap on the screen doors and lovely brown eyes glanced upwards.

"Enter," He called his smooth voice seeming to caress the air despite his anger.

A small female entered and bowed low her hair falling over her shoulders and spilling unto the floor as she did. Yazoko waited impatiently for her to finish bowing and apologizing for disturbing him. He turned the thought over in his mind of killing her slowly in Katori's stead.

"Mi lord, Lord Rasku is here to see you. I have told him that you are leaving but he insists on seeing you,"

A growl erupted from him and the girl trembled visibly and once again began her listing of annoying apologies.

"Send him in," he snapped cutting her off.

The servant bowed and made quick to escape awful gaze of her master. Yazoko stared up at the ceiling silently cursing the man, before taking a calming breath. He hated Lord Rasku, who thought his bluntness showed him as honest, when really they were all fools.

The door slid open and Lord Rasku walked in his shoulders squared and head held high. He looked down his nose at Yazoko, and Yazoko smiled at the thought of ripping the man apart.

"Now you listen here boy, I don't know who you think you are-."

"Now that's the problem isn't it? You don't know very much…" Yazoko interrupted as he got up. He walked towards the door, "I'm afraid I must leave, but when I come back you'll know a lot more..." He drawled as he left the lord there.

He made his way to his carriage and commanded that they take him to Adjumante. He had gotten word that the wolf was just outside endo and was awaiting him there.

-

-

-

_**Author's Corner**_

-

-

-

Hey guys! Thanks for the support and the reviews. Special thanks to Wudelfin for her suggestion and to those of you who took the time to pm me your support, thank you so much, I really appreciate it.

Well I also have good new, I got my phone line so here's your first update! Plz tell me how you like it thanks! And sorry its short guys.


	16. Apologies

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha..

-

-

-

-

Chapter

Apologies

-

-

-

-

Kagome went about making breakfast; she had never realized that making it was such a tedious task. She had spent most of the night crying, about everything from Satoshi to her non-existent love life. The whole think was a recipe for depression, which was exactly how she was feeling now.

She cursed under her breath as some water splashed onto her foot. This wasn't normal for a girl her age. She was only eighteen for crying out loud. None of her friends had children to take care of, or idiotic hanyous who were in love with someone else and emotionally constipated.

She dropped the spoon into the pot with a loud clang. She was not going to think about him. Said Hanyou, whom she wasn't going to think about, sat sulking over at the far side of the camp, glaring at her ever so often. She was about ready to hit him over.

"Good morning…." Shippo mumbled as he stifled a yawn with the back of his hand.

Kagome spun around slightly frightened by the sudden sound in the camp, "Hey Ship, did you sleep ok?" Kagome asked as she began sharing the food, "Will you please give this to Inuyasha?"

Shippo tilted his head to the side, like a questioning puppy his green eyes showing his confusion. Inuyasha was closer to Kagome, not him. Never the less he grasped the offered bowl and took it to the Hanyou that all but grabbed it from. Shippo didn't comment on it, something seemed wrong, Very wrong. His mind wondered back to the yelling he had awoken in the night to.

"Here you go Shippo," Kagome said handing him the bowl.

Shippo nodded his thanks and his tummy growled loudly causing him to forget exactly what it was he was thinking about in his hunger.

Satoshi's eyes fluttered open, for a moment he was confused, hadn't they been walking? His brows knitted together, they were walking when that monster attacked. His eyes widened fractionally and he clutched the sleeping bag so hard that his tiny claws went through the material to pierce his palms. He had hurt Kagome. He could already hear that everyone was up, and he wondered if she was ok, or if he was going to get in trouble, or if -. He sniffed as tears streamed down his face. Did they not want him any more? He had hurt Kagome.

Kagome forgot her anger at the hanyou, when she heard sniffling. She went over to the sleeping bag and peered down at Satoshi who was biting his lips to keep in his sobs, tears streaming down his face. Kagome was hit with another wave of anger, how could Inuyasha even think of doing that to this cute little boy?

Satoshi trembled slightly at the scent of her anger, she was angry at him. She just looked at him and had gotten so mad, his tears fell faster, cutting tracks down his face before splashing onto his chest.

"Hey there, what's the matter?" Kagome asked smiling sweetly at him and brushing his bangs away from his forehead only for them to fall back into place. In an instant Kagome found herself enveloped in an extremely tight hug, and she felt for a moment like she was choking. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind to try and listen to what the boy was trying to tell her through his now deafening sobs. Finally she could make out what he was saying.

She fell back into a sitting position, taking him into her lap as she did. She returned his hug, and then eased him off of her, partly so that she could breathe and partly so that she could look at him.

"I know you didn't mean to Satoshi…" Kagome cooed at him, "and we aren't going to send you away. Families don't turn their backs on each other, understand?"

He nodded then dove back into another hug and continued to cry. Kagome rocked him back and forth comfortingly. They stayed that way for several hours Kagome was sure because Shippo had finished eating and was also helping to comfort his brother and Inuyasha had finished cleaning up, and stuffing every thing into her bag pack before Satoshi fell asleep again.

"Come on lets get a move on," Inuyasha mumbled. He plucked Satoshi out of Kagome's hand and turned to start walking off. He had her back pack slung over his shoulder. His voice hadn't been as gruff as normal considering that he was feeling guilty over the little bundle in his arms. His guilt only intensified when the boy nuzzled his neck and brought his hands around him in a loose hug.

-

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

-

The carriage pulled up on the outskirts of Endo. The door opened and Yazoko climbed smoothly out of the carriage sharp eyes cutting over the fields as he gazed at the town ahead of him.

"Find somewhere, off the path to rest," He told the servant that pulled the carriage without stopping to look at him. The servant bowed and then with a slight swish of his whip the horses jerked forward and off the path until they were out of site.

"Did you find anything?" Yazoko asked.

"Well we haven't gone in there yet…."Adjumante answered as the dirty figure seemed to materialize from the lining of trees.

Yazoko's lips turned downwards in a frown, "You mean to tell me that you have been here for almost three days and not entered the town?" He grounded out. He spun around causing his fiery gaze to blaze over the lazy dust covered shell of a demon.

Adjumante's hazy but cool grey gaze met that of Yazoko's flaming brown and he regarded with little to no concern and then yawned, not even bothering to cover his mouth as his tongue snaked out to stretch before withdrawing lazily into its home. "Yup," he answered as he dropped against a tree for support.

"Why you lazy-."

"Hey now, not everybody gots carriages….some peoples got to walk, so stop busting my nutts. You know how many oder things I could've been doing?"

Yazoko glared at his old friend and wondered what had possessed him to befriend the rat. For despite his wolfish heritage that was what he was, a rat. A demon that would sell its own family for the right price.

"Now before you get those white hakamas all dirty, 'is scents all over dat there hut on the outskirts,"

"and you didn't see it fit to go into the hut?" Yazoko hissed his patience running very thin.

"Nope," Adjumante offered the word slowly leaking from his almost closed lips while he closed his eyes to mimic sleep.

Yazoko's fist clenched at his lack of information and he clamped his jaw shut to restrain himself from ripping the dirt clod in front of him to shred, "and why not?" He pressed his voice dangerously low.

Adjumante sighed and then yawned before cracking an eye open, "He ain't there. The scent is old," he scratched his head and a sandy mist of dust rose only to resettle itself on his head, "I got to go do some stuff, you can check it out if you wanna,"

Yazoko turned and walked towards the village, the wolf was too much. As he went he fantasized about the many ways he would kill him, or maybe he'd have Satoshi do it. An evil smile spread across the devilishly handsome face, oh the things they would do.

It wasn't long before Yazoko was into the village, he didn't stop to tarry but headed straight for the miko's hut. The miko would have been required to know all the persons of the village and would hence be the penny that would put him on his way to getting his ticket to the world.

-

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

-

"Inuyasha?"

"what?" Inuyasha answered gruffly at the boy that was trotting along beside him.

"Are you mad at Kagome?" Satoshi asked as he looked up at the hanyou that was stalking ahead of the group much to the annoyance of their human companion who hadn't commented on it but radiated it through her very pores.

Golden eyes glanced behind them and then narrowed ahead of them, "no."

"Are you mad at me?" Satoshi asked his ears drooping slightly as he stared with big blue eyes at his adoptive father, "Cause I'm really sorry."

"I aint mad at you. Kagome is just being a pain in the ass," He hissed out in annoyance considering that she was giving him the silent treatment, which intensified when he had to go see Kikyo. She just walked behind him and glared. Kami she might have burnt a hole right through his clothes by now.

"A pain in the ass? Whats that?" Satoshi asked.

"She's a fucking pain!" Inuyasha hissed in annoyance, and stalked further ahead.

Satoshi skipped after him and the hanyou was really contemplating just bumping him on the head and leaving him to cry. But then the evilness of the thought came to him and he restrained himself.

"Well what did you do?" Satoshi asked as he ran to catch up to Inuyasha.

"What?" Inuyasha asked stopping, "why do I have to do anything?! Why couldn't it be her?" he yelled his arms flying around in angry gestures. Satoshi coward a little

"Well…you.. I mean. You didn't do anything?"

"Damn straight I didn't! I just told the stupid girl the truth and she went and got her panties all up in a bunch!"

"I thought we were talking about her feelings, not her panties," Satoshi said looking oddly at Inuyasha really how did Kagome's panties get in this? He scratched his head confused

"She's acting like I was saying I wanted it to happen! Damn women-."

"Well maybe if you straightened them out for her and apologize anyways she'd feel better. I remember that my said you apologized when you were sorry for something not only if you caused it…so maybe you could just help her straighten it, I mean they can get very uncomfortable when they bunch, and you tend to get wedges so if you help her with it then she'd be nice to you again…" Satoshi said as he used small gestures to demonstrate what he was speaking about. Although he didn't see why kagome couldn't straighten her own panties. He supposed it was a girl thing.

Inuyasha rose an eyebrow at the boy wondering

"What are you two talking about?" Kagome asked coming up, they had left her and Shippo behind a while back and she had seen the gestures on approaching but the conversation was lost on and curiosity got the better of her despite her anger.

Inuyasha thought of saying she stole the words right out of his mouth when Satoshi popped up with the answer.

"Your panties," He said simply.

Kagome turned beat red and looked at the hanyou who was sputtering dumbly. What? Her panties. She looked at Inuyasha with a semi glare. Seriously discussing her underwear with Satoshi? And what could he possible have to say about them?

"Oh, and what did he say about them?"

"Oh nothing really, he was just talking about straightening them out for you…" Satoshi said as he tweaked one of his fuzzy ears.

Kagome's blush intensified as she thought about all the perverted meanings to that. Her poor scared baby!

"Sit boy!" She yelled. Seriously Satoshi was too small to hear about those things, "Come along boys, Inuyasha needs sometime alone," She said with a hmph and turned and walked off.

Shippo hopped off after her. Satoshi paused to look at Inuyasha, "I see what you mean. They got to be really bunched so just apologize already!" with that he ran after the two other members of his odd family who looked to be resting under a far off tree.

-

-

-

_**Author's Corner**_

-

-

-

I know its short but I'm banned from the computer…so I just snuck on to type this…cause my little sis is sleeping so no snitch to tell. Anyways review and tell me what you think!


	17. Making up

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

-

-

-

Chapter

-

-

-

-

Kagome glanced out of the corner of her eyes at the three males that sat talking silently in the corner. Her curiosity was building up in her and she thought she might burst at the seems for trying to contain the urge to ask the whispering males what they were talking about. The occasional growl of the seemingly frustrated hanyou did not help her state and she found her self suckling and nipping at her own lips as urgently as a pup seeking to suckle in an attempt to keep her curiosity from spurring forth as it threatened to do.

She turned her eyes away from her companions, the blue gaze fleeting over the environment distractedly only to return to the three people. Pink lips parted in a last attempt to satisfy her unyielding curiosity but sucked in air as a last attempt to keep them in. deep lines of concentration formed on her brow as she dragged her mind away from the secretive imps and forced herself to focus on the surroundings.

A large tree stood proudly in the center of where the camp was set up, its branches thick and held high above everything and every other tree in its splendorous display. It had adorned itself with several vines which crossed over each other haphazardly to form an intricate design so that one could not tell where one vine began and where the other end, before they dangled down towards the earth in millions of snake like extensions. This was the pattern except for the center of the trunk where they had been become so matted that a crude ladder had been formed and Kagome thought idly of climbing it to see what was up there. The many branches spread to touch those of the other trees, blocking out most sunlight, leaving the earth beneath cool, but not damp. The giant roots had spread about the area demanding the trees personal space and keep all others at a distance so that only the branches met, and in avertedly created a clearing which the other trees dear not intrude upon.

"kagome,"

Kagome jumped slightly and almost slapped herself for being so wrapped up in her musing that she had failed to notice the steps of Inuyasha.

"Yes?" She answered forcing her voice to remain distant instead of pleading for him to divulge the details of his earlier conversations.

Inuyasha bristled slightly at the tone that she used with him and his mind screamed at him to just turn away and leave her be. He threw a desperate glance behind him, in a last ditch attempt at escaping and found all routes blocked and two boys looking encouragingly up at him. Reluctantly he returned his gaze to the ebony haired girl in front of him, who was gazing at him in curios wonder and he had a feeling it was the same gaze you'd give someone who had suddenly gone crazy or said something random in the middle of an important conversation. He felt a bright spotlight placed on him with that gaze, and his body screamed at him that he was on display, to run away from the spot light.

"Come on," He grated out, at as a shrewd attempt to escape the gaze of every living thing, well at least two them.

Kagome would have argued at the tone had the thought not occurred to her after her feet had picked up a comfortable rhythm behind the hanyou who was center of her annoyance. She looked down at said feet and cursed the traitors with all her might. She knew she couldn't turn back as she was sure her curiosity would rip her to pieces. She also wasn't sure why there were sudden knots in her stomach as it did too many flip flops to be healthy,

"Inuyasha," She called her voice coming out cracked, she cleared her throat and tried again, trying to keep the sound steady, "Inuyasha, where are we going the children-."

"Yea, yea, I can still hear them," Inuyasha grumbled. He leaned against a tree and scratched his ear in irritation. Why couldn't she just be comfortable walking? He supposed this was as good a spot as any to have a conversation. It was nice, cool, well not too cool. There were several nice trees, a flower growing on that one. The sky didn't look like it was about to rain. Nope, nothing but blue and white, idiotically happy clouds. The ground, well what could one say for the ground it was just there wasn't it? No purpose at all to it.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called the concern she was now feeling lacing the word. She stepped towards him hesitantly her head tilted to the side, "Is something wrong?" She asked as she bit down on her lips. Something had to be wrong for him to drag out here and well, just stand there looking at everything but her, "Is it Satoshi?" She prompted urgently her voice near a panic in her new found fear.

"Nah, jus' hold your horses," Inuyasha grounded out in an angry tone, "Look I'm sorry ok!" He snapped at her the pressure of apologizing that the two boys put on her and her worried face causing him to snap. Nor did it help any that he didn't know what exactly he was apologizing for. His ears flattened once he had said it and he looked down at the floor sifting from one foot to the other.

Kagome stood frozen and blinked. Was he accusing her of something? The words finally registered over the tone that he had used and she found her expression softening as she looked at the man who was looking down liked a whipped puppy, "Well, I'm sorry too I guess," She said scratching her head, "its just- well I'm sorry too…"

Inuyasha dragged his gaze from his feet as he looked at her once again, "I aint sorry for what I said you know. Cause its true. I'm just sorry," He told her scratching his ears in an effort to clarify what it was that he was sorry for, and what it wasn't.

A small smile crept onto Kagome's face as he crudely told her what it was he had to say. She couldn't help thinking that he had considered her feelings, and it made her unreasonable happy. A joy which she knew she shouldn't be feeling when Satoshi was in such danger. She forced herself to say what she had to say, and not concentrate on the heating of her cheek,

"I know," She mumbled. Once the revelation had been out all her previous signs of girlishness disappeared and she placed her hands behind her, using one to rub the other in a show of discomfort, "I know," She mumbled again the though finally soaking in all the way and tears forming in her eyes as it and its implications finally came to her in its all its glory. She would have to kill her baby.

"Hey," Inuyasha called soothingly as he reached for her and pulled her to him in a defensive hug, "Don't you start crying," he grounded out as he held her to him protectively a low rumble coming from his throat as if to ward off a physical predator rather than a mental one, "I'm not gonna let that happen if I can help it,"

"I know," Kagome answered her voice muffled by the solid chest that she had pressed her face into to hide from the reality that hung heavily around her.

Inuyasha braced her off slightly so that he could look her directly in the eye, his voice was pleading although he wasn't sure why "I promise I'll do all I can to not let that happen, I don't want him hurt either,"

Kagome nodded and then returned to her sanctuary, "I know," she mumbled with confidence turning her face to the side so that she could breathe. She wiped the tears from her cheeks as she felt his arms wrapped around her. She decided to let it be, she believed in him, and he seemed to need her to at the moment, but more importantly she needed to believe at the moment. So she decided to leave it up to him, besides he promised.

A loud cry caused his ears to twitch and within a flash he scooped Kagome up in his arms and ran the distance back to camp coming to a fault in the middle of camp, where a crying Satoshi was sitting, blood running down his knee, and a panicked Shippo was running with a bottle of water towards the crying child.

Kagome looked around puzzled her mind racing to catch up with the movements of the hanyou, I mean since when did they move. He wonder was suddenly cast aside as he mind decided to register Satoshi's cries, of course by this time Inuyasha had already attempted to place her down found her legs unsteady and so had her propped up against him, while he asked,

"What the hell happened?"

Kagome eased herself off of her support and went over to where the boys sat, Satoshi bawling and attempting to cover his damaged knee from Shippo who was now crying too while attempting to wash the wound.

Kagome took the bottle from Shippo who made his way over to Inuyasha and hugged on to his leg. She eased Satoshi into her lap and gently removed his hand while pouring the water gently over the wound, she hummed to him slightly and he finally quieted to sniff loudly.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked his panic dying down enough to drop the expletives now that Kagome seemed to have the situation under control.

"We were playing tag, and then he tripped over that root," Shippo said pointing at the offending root, "and then his knee just started to bleed and bleed and bleed," Shippo cried his hands failing as his voice rose every time he said the word bleed. His green eyes were rounded and he clung to Inuyasha in his dismay.

Inuyasha paused to pick him, having been around Kagome long enough to know that this was what you did to a panicking pup, although why this comforted them was beyond him.

"Well be a little more careful next time ok?" Kagome told them sweetly as she placed Satoshi down on the ground. He had stopped crying altogether to poke in wonderment and fascination at his brand new band aid which had a brightly coloured drawing of a tiger on its tail on it.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Kaede's head lifted up as something pricked at her senses. She forced her bones to commence the process of sifting positions, which had become increasingly difficult over the years. The bones finally snapped into place with barely audible cricks. She hobbled over to where she could get a view of the place, her bow and arrows gripped tightly in one hand. Kaede stopped surprise momentarily gathering the wrinkles from her face and holding them above her raised eyebrows. The aura was familiar, almost an exact replica of one she knew, but the name of the person eluded her. She could tell the differences but the base was the same, except this one was over come with evil. Her inability to link the two auras caused her to frown and slight knots to form in her abdomen. With much effort she reached the shrine steps and looked down them to see the sleek form of a human approaching in an elegant grace customary for youkai.

Her brows creased more and deepening the lines on her face as she watched the dark silhouette, the suns rays seeming to want to avoid its face at all cost, choosing instead to dance around him, leaving his path in darkness.

When he was near the top, she leaned on her bow slightly her fingers gripping her arrow, ready for anything that might come from this stranger that possessed the aura of a demon,

"What is it that brings ye here stranger?" Kaede called down to the figure once he was within good distance so that she wouldn't have to shout to reach his ears.

Yazoko stopped his approach; he could sense the woman's agitation. He looked up at the woman that stood at the top of the stairs. Lovely double depth and cold brown eyes took on the appearance of warmth as he observed the aging face of the woman before him, a face which had up until this point been blocked by the powerful rays of the sun.

"I come in search of my friends," Yazoko called up to the woman that stood beside him, "A female inu youkai, and a hanyou of about five,"

Kaede thought a moment her eyes lightening in recognition as to whom he could be speaking of. If she recalled properly from what Inuyasha has told her when he had come looking for the two boys a demon-ess had sheltered in Inuyasha's house from a storm a few nights back.

"What makes ye think they came here?" She asked schooling her features back to their original calm.

"They were last spotted coming in this direction," Yazoko told her. His hand clenched in annoyance as he knew the woman was being difficult, she knew something, he had seen it in the shift of emotions, "I know that this seems odd a man looking for a demon but she is my wife, and has with her my son, we were separated, and I lost touch with them. Please," He said his eyes beseeching despite his annoyance with the woman, "If you know where they are tell me,"

Kaede stood still a moment just observing the stranger in front of her. His story seemed plausible but she did not trust him, his aura screamed evil for all with the senses to pick it up, so she pressed again,

"How where ye separated?"

Yazoko had to contain the growl that he held and from just striking the woman down, "Some fiends attacked us because of the nature of our union," he said the lie flowing easily from his lips.

Kaede ran the excuse through her mind, it was plausible, both youkai and humans frowned upon the intermixing of the two species. Still her mind nagged at her to be taken in, beside had the youkai not arrived on her own?

"Perhaps if ye told me what they look like," Kaede said slowly and contemplatively.

"The female," Yazoko said his agitation receding at getting somewhere, "Is as tall as I, her hair is a light silvery blue, and her eyes are blue, she has marks customary to an inu," he said keeping his description vague due to the fact that he already knew where she was, "The boy is, about this high," Yazoko said pointing to just above his knees, mid thigh, "He has the same silver hair of his mother, and two puppy ears atop his head. His eyes are blue as his mother's but posses a likeness to mine," he paused trying to think of anything else, "he has pink lips, and his fangs are still rather tiny,"

Kaede's eyes widened in recognition he had described the demon but more importantly he had described Satoshi, Inuyasha's and Kagome's new ward. If the demon be his mother, why had she left the boy behind. It must have been with good reasons, Kaede decided, and just as quickly decided that she would not give the woman's son over to this being.

"I know who it is ye speak of," Kaede said slowly, knowing that her expression had given that much away, "The female fitting that description came through here, a few days back, but that is all I can tell ye. She has no boy with her; she left although the direction she went in is unknown. I wish ye luck in looking for her," Kaede told him obviously ending the conversation.

"I thank you, perhaps you can tell me where the persons who live in the hut at the outskirts of the village are," Yazoko pressed, not willing to give up on this woman who obviously knew more than she let on. If it wasn't for the power radiating off her body, even if it did seemed a little forced, he would have used easier methods long ago.

"I could give ye the information, but that would be pointless, they have taken a trip to visit family," Kaede said with a dismissive wave, "I wish ye luck on your journey,"

"Perhaps I shall stay a few days," Yazoko drawled as he steered down the woman.

"Ye could, if ye would be comfortable sleeping out doors, for there be no rooms to house ye, as you can see this village be very small," Kaede replied coolly hinting at the fact that she didn't want him there.

"I thank you for your courtesy," Yazoko mumbled with a stiff nod of the head before he turned and went on his way down the shrine steps.

Kaede sighed in relief and allowed herself to relax calling back her flaring aura to herself. She leaned heavily against the bow, she wasn't as young as she used to be, and she offered a silent prayer for the demon before turning around and hobbling away to do grind her collected herds.

The hitting of the mortar into the bowl set a heavy drumming pattern that festered the darkness of the character that had just left and formed the rhythm of her thoughts. Now that he had made the connection for her it was as clear as the sky's that the aura it was familiar with was Satoshi's. It was one of the three fold auras which the boy possessed, she had figured out the first and with the help of this one had figured out the other two. He possessed the aura of the jewel, his mother, the demon, and this human, but yet he wasn't made, or a object like Naraku's incarnations, he was a real boy with a soul, a new soul but a soul non the less. She knew he had the undertones of evil within his aura and that was what had pricked at her nerves so much when she had first met him, but she had realized that it wasn't a dominating aspect of his being. It was suppressed much like Inuyasha's youkai, but what confused her was that the boy didn't have a youkai like a normal being, it only had this evil, which she supposed could be related to his youkai. But what would that mean for his behavior? Could it be released, contained, controlled? How would it be released?

"Kaede-sama,"

Kaede looked up at the call and sighed abandoning her thoughts and forgetting the rhythm of the motar and bowl to look at the young one that was approaching, she needed to attend to the village hopeful her group of friends would be just fine.

-

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

-

Yazoko balled his fist as he walked from door to door, the action being the only one that showed his ire and contrasted to his cool, warm exterior. His deadly brown eyes had always reflected sympathy when weaving his web of lies for the harmless flies that resided in the miniature village. It had worked too and they swarmed to the cup that was teeming with lies to indulge and look upon him with sympathy, but none of them had any information to give, some, as a great show of their worthlessness didn't even know a demon had visited the village. He had managed to fester nothing but sympathy and kind regards himself and his wife.

Pushing down the thoughts that had swelled up inside him in order to address the woman that stood moving her a broom uselessly over the useless, and pitiful porch which guarded the front of her house. He forced a smile from his lips as her head bobbed up and she stared out at him mesmerized by his strangeness, so much better than her own meaningless live.

"Hello there," he called his voice sweet, and inviting with a tint of sadness for added effects, "Might I speak with you?" he asked his pretense of exasperation coming out as he weaved his trap hopefully this one would be of meaning.

She faltered a little as if assess the situation to try and spot the trap then slowly nodded her head, and it bobbed up and down like a bubble head, a mere puppet being controlled, and that was what they would all be once he was reunited with his 'son' this was only the beginning of the web, a web which all were trapped in, and didn't even see it.

He approached her with smooth confident steps as he seized up his pray wondering how she would stand up, so far he had reserved all the others for death, except the miko who he would enjoy torturing her soul from her old body, but this bubble head would make a good toy.

"Would you happen to know who lives in the hut on the outskirts of town?" He asked, deciding to weave his web from another direction, it was obvious that the two didn't come together, but he couldn't shake the feeling that the miko knew something about the missing boy, especially since his scent was all over the hut. He was therefore left to conclude that for some strange reason they hadn't arrived together.

"Oh yes. Its a group actually, Sango the demon slayer, Miroku the monk, Inuyasha, and Kagome the miko. Are you kin to Kagome? She is rumored to live far away from here and family never visits her, I suppose the poor dear was long over due. "

Yazoko smiled and sat in the chair she offered him, he nodded his head with a pleased look, "Yes, yes, Kagome is my dearest cousin, I have come to visit but I do not know where she is,"

"Oh so I was right!" the woman said and smirked in pitiful triumph, "I guessed it because you looked like you came from far away, although I must say the men dress more conservatively than the women," she babbled on as she beamed in a false sense of doing good.

"Tell me, how has my dearest cousin been?"

"Oh Kagome? That girl, I don't think there was an hour where she wasn't happy, that is unless she is having a fight with Inuyasha. They love each other, although it seems plain to everyone but them," she paused in thought rolling her eyes upwards and tapping her fingers to her chin, those fingers he thought would look lovely controlled by strings, and maybe she would become part of his collection of puppets instead of dead, like her other counter parts, "she has an adopted son, Shippo, I don't suppose you'd know that. He is really a sweet little thing, a fox youkai, and to think we had feared youkai before. Oh! How could I have forgotten, she has also adopted the cutest little hanyou. He looks just like Inuyasha if you ask me, with those puppy ears, and those cute blue eyes and silver hair. The blue eyes he could have easily gotten from Kagome, makes you wonder how many pups they want to have, doesn't it?" She continued blissfully in her blabber.

"Kagome was always one for children," Yazoko said nodding his head his expression pleased, and well satisfied, although his joy was not for the reasons the idiot before him thought, "Tell me this Inuyasha of which you speak, is he the hanyou whom they say has defeated Naraku, along with a miko, monk and demon slayer?"

The bubble head laughed merrily at his comment, "They are the very group and your Kagome is that very miko!" She said as she patted his shoulder.

Yazoko wanted to cringe at the contact; he hated the disgusting body before him and longed to be rid of it, "Is that so, so when will they be back do you know?"

"Huh? Oh no, I'd say some time. They always leave on these extended journeys you know. They have to gather the jewel shards, because Naraku had managed to scatter his share as a last act of vengeance. Such a vile creature that one, thank gods we are rid of him," She paused for emphasis then returned her bubble eyes to him so that she was sure he was paying attention and Yazoko thought that blue strings would suit her best, "Not to worry though they've got a big chunk of it now, almost completed again I'll say,"

Yazoko almost growled in frustration as the woman stopped her blabbering without actually answering the question her head bobbing up and down in the most annoying fashion. He would dress her in black, so she could mourn her stupidity, then loop that annoying head off, then attach it so it would never bob again.

"Yes, perhaps you can tell me where they went. I do need to see my cousin and it's been a long time-."

"Oh certainly dear!" She said her head bobbing hurriedly, "you see Sango, the demon slayer, her tribe was killed a while back so she visits the graves and I believe that is where they went, the spot is over yonder near the village of kart, the poor dear,"

"Thank you," Yazoko said abruptly ending the conversation as he got up and began walking off leaving the woman to stare after him in offense to his rude leaving. He couldn't care less what it was the thing thought and continued to the outskirts of the village until he arrived at the hut, set no far away from the last.

Adjumante was leaning lazily on the wall of said hut and observed him with a distant lingering gaze before his mouth slowly opened and his tongue extended in a yawn, before gradually retreating into the reassesses of his mouth.

"The boy was in fact here," Yazoko told him the obvious and Adjumante just pawed at his hair sending dirt flying and tiny dust particles drifting about in the air, "The scent of the family have you gotten it?"

Adjumante took an annoying minute to leisurely pick particles from beneath his claws before slowly shifting his body to a upright position with a movement that seemed to take too much effort in its simplicity, "Yea," he mumbled reluctantly releasing the words.

Yazoko looked over him in annoyance before continuing his speech, he couldn't wait to be rid of his dearest friend, "Then we shall track them, knowing all the scents should help, they are headed in the direction of Kent,"

"Yea, yea, that's gonna cost you extra, Kent is a far way off from here," Adjumante said nonchalantly as his hazy gaze rested out in the distance.

"More?" Yazoko hissed, his temper flaring and causing a spike in his aura which in return caused several of the wolves to yip in warning at the thing now seeping into the air.

Adjumante shifted his gaze in a deliberately slow motion that caused a further spike in his 'friends' aura. He looked on him with a smirk, "for all you learning, you ought to knows the word more," he propped himself back up on the wall, "the ways I see it, your not gonna git anywhere without me and mine, and well, I gots plenty of other things I could be doing," he rasped out before snapping his mouth shut to go back in its state of dormancy.

"You'll get more, when you find them," Yazoko said slowly the words fighting to get through the barrier he had created with his teeth to stab venomously at the dirt ridden ears of Adjumante.

"Don't you be getting all uppity on me, we both know there aint a thing you can do to harm me," Adjumante sneered in a torturous tease, "I want two times the half," Adjumante demanded as he turned his gaze now sharp and focused gaze onto Yazoko.

Yazoko nodded his head in a stiff gesture and nodded for Adjumante to proceed. The wolf glanced him over once again, before pushing off the wall and strutting off. In only a matter of days he would have the boy and be powerful enough to brake all links.

-

-

-

-

_**Author's Corner**_

-

-

-

-

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait and thanks to those of you who actually waited on the story. I also thank those of you who reviewed, especially those who reviewed after the story hadn't been updated in a while, love ya!

Well so far I is still really busy, I have exams in May and they're supposed to be really hard, not to mention that my mom is bugging that I'm not studying enough…partly true but hey, I have a life…well maybe not. I hate exams, I feel stupid, I don't think that's a good sign…..hmm…oh well!

Oh! I wrote a play, so I'll be directing that along with me and my friend…no nothing big its for a school club.

Is there any other catching up you need to be put on to?


	18. Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. You know I always say I'm not going to say this again and always end up saying it anyways…go figure.

-

-

-

Chapter

-

-

-

"Ok guys time to come out now," Kagome called to the playing children as she climbed out of the hot spring and began drying her hair,

"Come on do we have to?" the two boys whined pausing in their games of splashing,

"Yes, because you'll get sick, and I need to comb your hair," Kagome told them as she got out their towels, she marveled at how many extra stuff she ended taking, she now had several bags, just that some things were left at the hut, extra tooth brushes, towels, undies for the kids and the list went on and on.

"NO!! not the hair!! You combed it last week!!!" Shippo yelled clutching to his head, and Satoshi hid behind him in an effort to evade the comb.

"I know," Kagome said ruefully, "I've been so bad to you boys, but really with all the stuff that has been happening I didn't get the chance to…."

"Bad? That's good!" Shippo said nodding reverently,

"Yes, yes, real good," Satoshi agreed loudly as he peeked from behind Shippo.

"boys…" Kagome said sternly.

The boys pouted and came out of the water at a snails pace, shoulders slumped and ears flattened and eyes down cast. Kagome giggled at the demeanor,

"Come on guys it's not that bad," She mumbled as she began to dry them off.

"I have to pee!!" Shippo piped up doing the impression of the potty dance in the best way he could.

"oh ok, you can go over there,"

"In front of you?" Shippo asked eyes wide in horror.

Kagome giggled, "Well of course silly,"

"But…but ..your a," Shippo paused dramatically, "A girl…." He said with a gasp of horror.

Kagome rose an eyebrow at him and tried to hold in the smile, "the same girl that just bathed you,"

"Well that's different," Shippo whined shifting from foot to foot, "You're supposed to bathe us! But I'm not a little boy anymore ut I'm not a little boy anymore ,"

"Oh ok," Kagome said with a smile, "But don't go too far,"

"Ok!" Shippo said happily and Kagome rose an eyebrow at his tone, that was way too much enthusiasm, but before she could question it he had dashed off.

She shook her head and picked up Satoshi and sat him on the rock, in order to get better access to his tangled mass of silver.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Shippo dashed through the dense vegetation, as quickly as his small feet could take him. He paused when he had reached the out skirts of the camp, straightened his clothes. He peered from between the bushes at the Hanyou sitting in the camp and took a deep breathe in an effort to fill himself with calm and courage and exhaled pushing out his nervousness.

Satisfied that he was now remotely calm he walked positively into camp, even putting on a nervous whistle, which hitched and buckled, coming out in unsteady jumps as he made his way over to Kagome's second bag.

He was very aware of the hanyou's gaze which seemed to follow him and burn holes into his back where ever he went. Finally the somewhat gruff voice filled the air,

"Oye, whatcha doing?"

"Nothing!" Shippo answered smartly, "We weren't talking about you at the bath!" He blurted out, in the appearance of panicked innocence.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the Kitts odd behavior, "You were talking about me?" he asked suspiciously,

"No!" Shippo answered quickly as he ducked his head into Kagome's bag in frantic search for something.

Inuyasha cleared the distance between them in seemingly one second and seized Shippo by the tail, holding him up in front of his face he asked again,

"Who?"

"Kagome, and us," Shippo said with a squeak.

Inuyasha felt a sudden stab of apprehension and his eyes widened before he tried to calm himself, "wh…what was she saying?"

Shippo shrugged before wiggling out of Inuyasha hand, once on the ground he began scampering off, "she wasn't finished speaking,"

"Hey hold up, I'm coming, and you better not let her know I'm there," Inuyasha warned with a growl as he walked after the kit.

"Whatever, you just want to watch her bathe!"

"I'm not going to watch her bathe!" Inuyasha yelled with a blush, he just wanted to know what she was saying, "I'm just making sure nothing attacks you guys…"

"Uh-huh…sure," Shippo said in a disbelieving voice as he continued walking. Shippo had to bite his jaws to keep from smirking victoriously; he then began to whistle loudly.

-

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

-

Satoshi jumped slightly when he heard the whistling. His heart began pounding, as if trying to break its way from his rib cage, then decided to suddenly try and come up through his mouth. He swallowed in an attempt to get the unruly organ back in its place.

"Satoshi?" Kagome asked her brows knit in concern, "Are you ok?"

"Uh…yes," Satoshi squeaked. The whistling got louder and he knew they were in ear shot, now so he better start talking. The pressure caused his palms to sweet and he built up in him like a tidal wave until it was pounding in his ears and he could hear nothing but the thumping of his heart which was growing louder by the second. Finally unable to take it anymore he seized Kagome by the shoulders his tiny claws digging into her shoulders, and thrust his face close to her his blue eyes wide and nervous, "Do you love Inuyasha?" He yelled out, the sound coming out more of an accusation than a question.

Kagome blinked at the suddenness of the question. Talk about unforeseen, one minute the kid was complaining about combing his hair and the next he was a nervous wreck and enquiring about her love life. To say Kagome was surprised was an understatement, and the outburst left her mind reeling. She looked at Satoshi blankly and pondered over the question. Saying it to herself slowly as if the repetition would cause the answer to become easier. Some how it was like if she said it now she would seal some kind of fate.

Wait not some kind of fate she knew exactly, what kind! She'd be doomed to love Inuyasha forever. As in for the rest of her days! Not that would be so bad, she halted that thought, yes it would. Then again does questioning her answer to the question make her doubt her love?

The questions kept flying around Kagome's head and she placed Satoshi down so that she could pace back and forth. She trod down on the ground in angry steps as if she were beating the problem into the soft earth instead of the pretty green grass. Finally she spun around to face Satoshi with fire in her eyes,

"Yes!" She yelled back, "Is that so bad?" She demanded of the five year old boy.

Satoshi jumped startled at the sudden outburst. He wasn't sure if she had been angry at him but decided this was better than the silence. He tilted his head to the side unsure if he was required to answer then seeing as how she didn't move he decided he should,

"Yes…" He started hesitantly unsure of which answer meant the right thing, "I mean no!" he corrected quickly, and bit his lips hoping that this was the right answer.

"Exactly! I didn't think so either!" Kagome raged on as she turned and began pacing again. She was unsure as to why she was pacing or why she was so angry wait no she wasn't!

She whirled back around to face Satoshi quickly and pinned him down with a hard stare,

"I mean it's not like I haven't tried not to love him! I mean come on I'm not stupid am I? But then why can't he love me? Am I that hideous?? Huh? Are my breast too small or something?" She yelled out, staring at Satoshi but not really seeing him.

Satoshi gulped and looked nervously to the side, more yes or no questions and this time he didn't even remember which came first, "uh...no.." He said deciding to test his luck.

Satisfied Kagome spun back around and began to walk away from him then changed her mind and began to storm back, she pointed an accusing finger at Satoshi,

"And you know what else?" She demanded then forged ahead as if she hadn't heard anything, "I happen to like liking him so there! Put that in your pipe and smoke it!"

she turned away again and her shoulders sagged once more and she lost all her bravado, she turned slowly to face Satoshi, her previous anger and energy gone to leave a lost looking girl that stared at him from behind hurt eyes,

"Why doesn't he want me?" She asked brokenly.

Satoshi let out a wail and ran to Kagome and clamped onto her leg, he hid his face from view while clutching desperately to her leg and began to cry,

"I don't know! You're scarring me!!" He called out still clutching to her as if she was his only life line.

Kagome gasped just realizing what she had done and scooped Satoshi up in her arms, she rocked gently from side to side and ran a soothing hand through his hair,

"Oh there, there, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to..." she cooed not really knowing what to say.

-

-

-

Scene change

-

-

-

Inuyasha's ears twitched as Kagome began to soothe Satoshi. He straightened from his crouched position and turned to walk away; he was confused and needed time to think,

"hey where ya going?" Shippo asked as he ran after the swiftly walking Hanyou, his feet going a mile a minute in an effort to keep up.

"Shut up, I need to think," Inuyasha snapped as he continued his march.

"I need to think too!" Shippo called scurrying after him, he jumped onto his shoulder in an effortless leap and Inuyasha growled in annoyance before hopping away with the kit holding on firmly to him.

-

-

-

_**Author's Corner**_

-

-

-

Ok guys! Another chapter! Thanks for the lovely reviews and all the support you've been giving its really encouraging. Please tell me what you think and any ideas are welcome. I'm tired its after midnight so I'm going to call it a night! Thanks again for you support…please review.


	19. Night of Dreams

Disclaimer: ok I don't own inuyasha..I do own all original character in the story however.

-

-

-

Chapter 19

Night of Dreams

-

-

-

Kagome walked back to the camp, holding firmly to Satoshi as she went in search of Shippo, really where he had gotten to. She frowned at the thought of having to find the kitsune and then comb his hair.

She glanced around the vacant camp and her brows creased in confusion, where were they? Panic sprang forth starting from her toes to rush through her body. She glanced around frantically looking for the missing boy but not really seeing anything through her frenzied movements.

With a deep breath she forced the panic down and it settled in her stomach and wouldn't budge. She looked around a tad bit calmer but came up with the same conclusion.

"I think he's with Inuyasha…" Satoshi mumbled as he stumbled tiredly towards the sleeping bag. The days activities draining him of all energy so that he couldn't think about his brother at the moment.

"Yea right…" Kagome mumbled as she scanned the tree tops finally she opened her mouth and called out loudly to the hanyou.

She was answered by a distant yell of, "Yea! I got Shippo, just stay there, we'll be back soon,"

Kagome's brow creased in confusion at the fact that he had chosen to yell the answer at a distance rather come near. She stared in the direction the voice had come from intent on going to investigate when a sleepy voice called to her.

"Kagome…" Satoshi whined, "won't you come to sleep," he asked with all the hope a five year old could possess. His eyes were drooping but he forced them open, he just wouldn't sleep if Kagome wasn't sleeping.

Kagome smiled at the boy and nodded knowing that he wouldn't sleep until she went to lie down with him. She climbed into the sleeping bag and he rolled into her arms, settled himself then allowed his eyes to close.

Kagome watched him sleep in the fading light as she wondered about what Inuyasha and Shippo were doing.

-

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

-

Yazoko glared at the wolf in front of him who had found the need to stop.

"Why have you stopped?" He asked testily as the wolves who had been combing the area for any sign of the scent coming off the path came back and sat lazily around Adjumante's feet.

Adjumante shrugged nonchalantly as he sat down leaning his back against a tree, "I is tired, and my packs tired, and we ain't going any further for today,"

"What?" Yazoko asked fiercely in an outraged yell, his fist balled into tight fist and aura spiked in malicious contempt.

"You got to get your hearing checked…" Adjumante replied carelessly as he allowed his eyes to drift shut.

Yazoko growled in irritation and looked at the man to the sleeping animals around him. If it wasn't for the scar on his chest that bounded their hearts together, he would have ripped the stinking wolf apart long ago.

He bit back his anger in determination of not losing his cool, and brought his eyes back to the flea infested mange of a man, "Well let us not stop here,"

"Nope….here," Adjumante replied a smirk playing on his lips.

Yazoko glared at Adjumante as he saw the smirk and knew he was baiting him, highlighting a weakness of his and trying to torment him with it. He turned around and walked away from the wolf, crushing several of the sweetly scented purple flowers that lined the space as he went.

He ripped all the flowers from the spot where he had chosen to sleep and flung them hatefully tossing aside the memory of the girl with her soft smile as he did.

-

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

-

Inuyasha stared off from his perch in a tree. He had been pondering Kagome's outburst since he had heard it, and had not been able to set foot into camp for fear that he would have to confront the girl.

He really had no clue what to do with it. The information had sent his mind reeling, into things he had told himself he could allow himself to feel. It just wouldn't be fair to her, his fate was sealed and it wouldn't due to get her wrapped up in it.

Kagome deserved someone who could love her, and he just couldn't be that someone. He felt his heart squeeze him painfully at the thought. Just as it had hurt when he had told himself that she wouldn't want him.

He had used that knowledge to keep firm in his determination to not try and do anything to let their relationship escalate into something more than what it was. Now she had ruined that and he had no excuse to help keep him firm in his belief in hiding his feelings from her, except for her.

He could and wouldn't be their for the time that she would need him. He would have to leave her. Another sharp pain ripped at his chest and clawed around as his youkai seemed to rage in outrage. He clenched his jaws to keep the cry of anguish from escaping and the muscle in his jaw flexed and pulsated uncontrollably at the strain of keeping his emotions in.

"Inuyasha…." Shippo called hesitantly softly touching the hanyous hand which had been doubled into fist.

Inuyasha kept his eyes closed blocking trying to block out the sound of everything and the emotions cursing through him at the moment which he had tried to bottle up for his own sanity and Kagome's protection. "What is it?" He grounded out in reply to Shippo, his voice raw and cracked.

Shippo paused thinking of the question that he needed to ask the hanyou. Seeing the hanyou's reaction to the plot had sent him swirling into a land of uncertainty over a question he had nerve doubted the answer. The fact that the answer might be what he had never calculated made him want to cry. He shook his head, and told himself that the answer had to be the one he had been predicting all along. This made him even more timid to ask his question in case the answer would shatter his family. Screwing up his courage his he asked nervously, "Don't you love Kagome?" he mumbled licking his lips that had gone suddenly dry and looking at Inuyasha with innocent eyes filled of hope, and confusion.

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut tighter still, until they began to burn and send a hazing pain through his head, "Its complicated," he finally managed to struggle out.

"Why?" Shippo asked confused and puzzled.

"because, it is!" Inuyasha snapped at him, with an aggravated his growl. He ran a hand through his hair as he heard the kit open his mouth to protest and decided to beat him to it, "It is because," he paused searching for his thoughts and trying to make sense out of them, "I promised Kikyo…" he drawled.

Shippo jerked away from the hanyou to sit further away on the branch, and stared at him angrily, "kikyo is dead!" He yelled outraged.

"She isn't quite dead damn it!" Inuyasha yelled out his eyes flying open to glare at the hurt child in front of him, "You all keep saying that, but dead people don't walk the earth do they? She cant rest because of me, and I have to keep that promise," he mumbled as he lost his bravado and looked away from the kit.

"and what about what you promised Kagome?" Shippo demanded angrily as he pounded the branch, "You promised Kagome that you'd protect her! And you promised me!" Shippo cried.

"and I will, but I'll have to go-."

"You prefer her! You prefer Kikyo!" Shippo cried in outrage at the betrayal he was now faced with his small body trembling uncontrollably in his rage,

"I don't-."

"You'd hurt her for Kikyo-."

"I'd never hurt Kagome!" Inuyasha protested frantically, bringing his gaze back to the small boy,

"Then what do you call choosing Kikyo! Protecting her?" Shippo asked mockingly, "You wont protect her! You'll kill her! And you'll kill our family!! You prefer Kikyo over her, you prefer Kikyo over all of us! Over me!" Shippo yelled hurt, "You'd kill all of us for someone who's already dead!" with that he jumped from the tree and dashed towards the camp.

Inuyasha looked after the kit pained but he stayed where he was, he didn't even know what he would say to him even if he did go after him. He leaned his head back with a loud smack against the tree bark and looked up lost at the sky.

-

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

-

Shippo dashed towards camp, hurt beyond compare. The knowledge he had left with made his head spin and prevented him from seeing exactly where he was going. The pain had clouded his vision and pounded in his ears until he was sure they were bleeding. All he could hear was the roaring sound of his betrayal, the shattering of his family.

The rejection of Kagome had not only been that, it had been a rejection of him. Going to hell, he would choose Kikyo over them all. He bit his lips and the sharp fangs pierced his lips, and he urged his feet faster away from the camp.

When he arrived into the clearing the images in front of him were blurred beyond recognition by tears that gathered in huge droplets in his eyes.

"Shippo what's wrong?"

The sound drifted to him with the same distance of a dream and he couldn't answer. He was scooped up into a warm embrace, and the loving gesture crashed harshly with the feelings of hatred and hurt that were building up inside.

"Shippo, what's wrong?"

The question was too much for him and his body was racked with sobs. He shook uncontrollably in the arms of his adoptive mother, his mind unable to take anymore of the stress, he couldn't even comprehend the betrayal or the feelings properly much less to express them. He clutched to the warmth of kagome and buried his head in her neck until he had cried out all his strength and his eyes closed in sleep, though the cries carried on throughout his sleep.

-

-

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

-

Yazoko's eyes drifted closed as he stared at the mangled remains of the sweet smelling flower.

_He found himself back in his younger years as lord, standing in his gardens watching over a feminine bundle of perfectness that was his wife. Her soft features highlighted as she sniffed the flower delicately._

"_I will give you the world," he had pledged to her._

_She laughed softly at him and held the flower out to him, "How about you just make a scent from this?" she asked handing him the flower._

_He shook his head as he took her gift and pulled her to her feet so he could embrace her, "You deserve more, so we shall rule together," he told her. She was the only one who had accepted him as he was with all his malicious thoughts, although she still didn't know the depth of them, nor would he ever show her._

_His dream flew over the landscape of his memories to settle on the night when he had found the small woman in the dungeons under the castle looking down at a small cradle which housed a new born baby, that stared at her with un-natural eyes. A broken Inu demon chained to the wall._

"_What is this?" She had cried turning to him as she clutched the papers she had undoubtedly found in his studies in her hands._

"_A child," He had told her simply, "a child for us both,"_

"_A child!" She shrieked in disbelief looking at him in shock, "This is no child! It's a sick creation! Why would you do this? Why would you create this?" She asked gesturing to the boy that lay in the cot staring unnaturally out at her._

"_I trust you have read the details of his creation," he responded instead of answering her question, "I told you we would rule the world,"_

_She looked at him as if he had transformed into something else, "You're sick…" She mumbled out shaking her head at him as she stepped further into the dungeon,_

"_Kill it…" The Katoshi rasped out._

_The woman spun around and her eyes darted between the woman that was chained to the wall and the man that she was married to, then to the child in the cot, "but he's just a baby-."_

"_He is a shell he has no soul…he is just a casing which can be controlled, a casing to control the jewel, without the threat of it taking you over," Katoshi rasped out in painful puffs of breath._

_The dream once again traveled and ran across the recesses of time until he was standing in his chambers looking down at the woman who had fallen in a crumpled heap on the floor._

"_You're a monster!" _

"_I told you, I would rule the world…we would rule-."_

"_No! I will not join you with this evil plan. You wish to annilate nations! What has gotten into you? First the creation of that boy.." She trailed off and shook her head, "This is ludacris!"_

"_My plans have never been hidden to you; you just chose not to see,"_

"_Well now I do! And I will have no part of it!"_

"_You have no choice!" Yazoko raged, "You are my wife! You shall stay with me! There is no escape for you,"_

_the dream began the torturous ways of switching and he wished that he could stop its transfer but he couldn't. He was standing in his study, staring at his plans to world domination when a shriek shook the castle,_

_His feet took him out of the study and hurridly down to the dungeons where the scream had originated. He stepped through the doors of the cell, which had been flung open and gazed at the scene before him._

_Walking over to the body of the woman slouched over the cradle he lifted her lifeless hands, and his eyes landed on the book on soul transfer. He looked down in the cot at the boy that was in there, his eyes no longer black but a lovely blue, and he let out a tearful cry. Yazoko growled as he sensed who the soul that now cursed through the tiny body belonged to._

"_Stupid woman," he hissed as he knocked the body aside, "You're sacrifice is worthless, he is still what he was meant to be," he hissed out at the body hatefully, hateful because she had defied him and left him. He turned and moved out of the dungeon, no matter his plans had not been messed with, too bad he could have mad her truly happy. He would have the child moved out._

Yazoko finally pulled himself out of the land of dreams with a growl of annoyance. He glared into the night, and then turned to allow himself to go back to rest.

-

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

-

_Inuyasha found himself in that familiar field, he didn't even know when he had fallen asleep, and frankly speaking he had no time for this dream. He stared irritably into the distance where he knew she would emerge._

_As predicted she stepped forward in her usual serenity, and he felt guilty at being so angry with her, but he was confused. He noted dully that she didn't have her basket with her._

_She stopped at the edge of the forest, smiled at him and reached her hand out to him. He looked away from her smiling face, not being able to face it,_

"_What is it I feel for you?" He wanted to ask her, but he found that his voice was held prisoner to this dream._

_She smiled softly again, and reached her hand out to him, in that same soft sweet gesture that she had done it with before._

"_Inuyasha…" she called out to him._

_He kept his head turned his mind pounding with thoughts between the her and her reincarnation. _

"_Inuyasha," She called out again her voice holding a desperation to it._

_He kept his head down his ears flat against his head, he knew from the last time he had the dream what was happening, she was being consumed by the darkness. He dragged his eyes up to look at her brown ones._

"_Inuyasha…" she tried again as she stretched for him. He made no attempt to move and his lips formed one word._

"_Why?" _

_The dream Kikyo looked at him and called again. Then another voice filled the air and he spun around at the sweet melodic voice, he found Kagome looking at him from the opposite direction, in a similar condition as Kikyo. She had called him too._

"_Kagome," he gasped out not contemplating what she was doing here. The darkness wound up around her waist and she gasped out as it whirled further up her body,_

_The two women called to him. _

"_Kagome!" He called out as the darkness went to engulf her. He lurched himself forward, and covered the distance between them, he snatched desperately at her rapidly leaving form, and felt the relief wash over him as he made contact with her and he pulled her to him firmly. He clutched her to him, completely forgetting about the other woman._

Inuyasha's lid fluttered open, and his mind buzzed with his dream, he had almost lost Kagome. He looked into the distance and nodded firmly before scenting the air and bounding off.

-

-

-

_**Author's Corner**_

-

-

-

Ok hey guys! Sorry about the long absence but it couldn't be helped. I'm basically buried in a ton of work that I cant see myself ever getting out of and well…yea it sucks on ice. Then to add to all the exam stress, I have this research project doing and the last bit of information that I need to get I cant find!

If anyone knows anything about the book 'the meeting point' by Austin Clarke or where I can find statistics to symptoms that sexually abused children display please tell me (the most common, least common…etc.)

Please review and tell me how you found the chapter, and hopefully it cleared up Satoshi's existence…please tell me what you think. Adue!

Bye!

Nellie


	20. A New Start

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 20

-

-

-

-

-

Inuyasha skidded to a halt as he came to the outskirts of the forest and sniffed the air attentively, whilst looking around for the woman which he had come to search out.

"Inuyasha,"

He turned to look at where the woman stood, and gasped. She was leaned against a tree, her black hair caught loosely in a pony tail a few strands dancing in front of her face at the whim of the light breeze. The moonlight had cast her in an eternal glow, and he could remember her, not how she was now, but how she used to be.

"Why have you come?" She asked her empty gazed locked on his as she tried to decipher what had brought him to her, "Has your task been completed? Has the miko returned to her home?"

Inuyasha shook his head slowly. He looked at blank gaze sadly; she wasn't the same as she used to be.

"What troubles you?"

Inuyasha looked down at his feet and kicked a nearby pebble watching as it rolled a little way off before stopping to rest in the soft grass. He knew what he wanted to tell her but he couldn't say it. Even if she was dead, to him she was alive, because he knew her then. He knew her when she could smile and it would reach her eyes. He had known her when she could take his breathe away.

"Why have you come?" Kikyo pressed dully.

He opened his mouth to answer her and then abruptly shut it, not sure what he was going to say to her. If he should even be saying this to her. Was it unreasonable? Did it make him a bastard? Shaking his head he took a deep breath.

"I cant…that is I wont….I don't want to go with you," He muttered softly as he avoided her gaze.

"Have you forgotten your promise?" She asked her eyes slightly narrowed at him.

"Shit no! I can't forget it!" Inuyasha yelled his fist clenched, angry at the fact that he had to remember it. That he couldn't be with Kagome because of it, "I have to remember it every fucking day!" He closed his eyes and sought to calm himself. It wasn't her fault, "But I cant go with you, I have to stay here. I have to stay with…" He trailed off not wanting to hurt the woman in front of her.

"You would betray me for her?"

"I.. She's alive and I…I love her," The statement coming off as a relief to him, that instantly brought a smile to his lips. He loved her and she loved him.

Kikyo laughed harshly at his statement, "There was a time when you loved me," She mumbled, "Your love is fickle, and you do not know your own heart. Come with me, it is your destiny,"

Inuyasha shook his head slowly, "No." He answered decisively, "There was a time when I loved you, but that's gone…I love her, she's here…she's alive. I can't leave her,"

"You are as traitorous as Naraku was," Kikyo stated firmly, "If you can not be true to me what makes you think you can be true to her? You will leave her too. Besides, she will not want you for what you are-."

"Only you thought of that Kikyo!" Inuyasha snapped, "Only you wanted to change me, Kagome accepts me for who I am! And I would never hurt her!"

She tilted her head to the side and laughed her dry hollow mocking laugh, "What have you been doing Inuyasha? What have you been doing every time you come to me? You can never make her happy, hanyou."

"Well I wont hurt her any more….and I can sure as hell try to make her happy," He turned away from Kikyo and began to walk off, before he stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. He sighed, he really hadn't wanted to hurt her, "I'm sorry,"

"Did you love me?"

He paused a moment and thought about it then slowly nodded his head, "Yes, at one point. I would have died for you,"

"Then live for me. I release you from your promise," She walked off in the opposite direction and he heard it faintly, her whisper of, "I love you too."

He looked at her disappearing form and instead of feeling saddened, he felt light, giddy and happy, like he could swore. He dashed off in the direction to find his Kagome, not sure what he would say to her but not caring.

-

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

-

When Inuyasha skidded to a halt at the outskirts of camp, the sun was already high in the sky and Kagome was busy getting breakfast together. He stood there for a while just watching her, not sure what to do or say. Even the slight scent of worry didn't faze him, because he knew she was worrying over him.

"Inuyasha?"

He snapped to attention. He hadn't even realized she had looked at him. Well sure he knew she was looking at him but he had thought well…he didn't know what he thought.

"Hey," he croaked out, his voice cracking a little. He blushed and shifted awkwardly, great of all the things to say. He cleared his throat, folded his arms and attempted to lean on the nearby tree but missed. The poor hanyou fell flat on his back. Letting out a string of curses, he laid there praying to the gods to just kill him now.

Kagome rushed to the fallen hanyou and bent over him, "Inuyasha, are you ok? What happened? Are you feeling ill?" She asked, fretfully raising a hand to his forehead, her brows creased in worry.

"Heh, I'm fine," He mumbled irritatedly pushing her hand away, as he got up into a crouch, his cheeks tinged red.

"That's too bad," A small voice laced with anger muttered.

Inuyasha looked behind Kagome to see Shippo standing there, glaring as hard as he could at the hanyou. Shippo pulled urgently on Kagome's shirt, "Come on Kagome I'm getting hungry,"

"Oh right," Kagome said as she got up, she looked at Inuyasha doubtfully, "Well don't move around much anyways," She instructed him as she headed back to the food not sure what had gotten into him.

Shippo glared at Inuyasha once again and walked off to plop down close to the fire. Although he kept turning to glare at Inuyasha. Satoshi paused in his game to watch the interaction.

He had been playing pretend with a stick, which he had named bob, and a stone which he called stony. Bob had just concurred stony, but the game was little fun since Shippo didn't want to play with him.

He placed the stick and stone down but feeling guilty about abandoning Bob and Stony, told himself that they were making up now after the long epic battle. Comforted in the thought he walked over to Inuyasha and plopped down beside him.

"Shippo won't play with me," He whined ruefully, his features falling into a sad pout, as he followed the Hanyou's gaze to his brother.

After waiting a while and not getting an answer he pulled on Inuyasha's sleeve, "Shippo won't play with me," he repeated.

"Yea?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled his eyes from the glaring Shippo and pushed the thoughts of what to say to him to the back of his mind.

Satoshi nodded ruefully, "Yea. He said he don't want to. You think he's sick-." Satoshi 'epped' in surprised when he was suddenly yanked backwards. He turned around slightly to look at Shippo, struggling to walk backwards while being pulled roughly.

"Come on Satoshi we don't talk to traitors," Shippo hissed out glaring at Inuyasha.

"Huh? What's a traitor?" Satoshi asked confused.

"It's someone who stabs their family in the back, like Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled.

"But Inuyasha hasn't stabbed-."

"Fine you want to speak to him?" Shippo asked while abruptly letting go of Satoshi's hand causing him to fall, "Then you can't be my brother anymore!" He yelled at the fallen boy.

Satoshi looked from Inuyasha to Shippo and not knowing what else to do let out a heart wrenching wail, which lead into a series of cries as big tears streamed down his face.

Kagome finally snapped out of her shock and looked at Shippo, "Shippo, apologize to Satoshi and Inuyasha,"

"No!"

"Shippo…" Kagome warned.

"No, I wont apologize-."He yelled angrily as he stomped his feet.

"Just leave him alone Kagome," Inuyasha stated as he shook his head, "Its ok."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha unsurely, but then sighed and muttered out a fine, "Come and eat then,"

"You don't have to listen to him," Shippo growled out, "He aint the Boss of you."

"Shippo, what has gotten into you?" Kagome asked as she handed him his food.

"I'm not hungry, I'm going for a walk," Shippo mumbled as he stormed off.

"Shi-."

"It's ok Kagome. I'll go get him," Inuyasha mumbled getting up.

"Would you mind telling me what's going on?" Kagome asked with a frown.

"I'll tell you later, just be ready to leave when I get back," he said as he headed in the direction Shippo had gone.

"Fine but I want to hear everything,"

He gave her a 'heh' before he disappeared.

"Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"Is shippo still my brother?"

"Yes honey he is,"

"Good. Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm hungry…"

Kagome giggled as she picked Satoshi up, "ok then, well lets eat…" she mumbled although she couldn't help wondering what was wrong with Shippo. She placed Shippo's food down and handed Satoshi his bowl as she sat beside him.

-

-

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

-

-

Shippo stopped by the spring where they had had their bath at and glared angrily into the water. He picked up a stone and threw it as far and as hard as he could. The stone landed with an unsatisfactory plop.

The dull sound only served to fuel his anger. He didn't know exactly what he wanted the stone to do, but it did nothing to stop the rage that was building up inside of him. So he got up and charged at a nearby tree embedding his small fangs in its trunk he ripped at it viciously.

His arms had seemed to lose their strength though because it still wasn't enough, so he took to biting, at the tree, trying desperately to tear the tree apart. Failing he began to cry as he struck out harder and harder at the tree until finally, his arms got too heavy to move and so he plopped down and cried loudly.

He was vaguely aware of someone sitting beside him and tried to suppress his crying to growl out an angry, "Leave me alone,"

Inuyasha shifted in his crouch, rotating his weight to the ball of his feet. He looked at the crying boy not knowing what to do and wondered if maybe he should have let Kagome come instead.

He really wasn't good with these kinds of things. Damn it.

"Why? Why'd ya have to chose her! Huh?" Shippo yelled as he launched his body at the hanyou, in an angry and futile attempt to hurt him. He did succeed in toppling the surprised Inuyasha, and didn't waste any time in pounding his fists into his chest, "You can't chose her! You're not supposed to choose her!" He yelled angrily.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the boy despite his trashing and struggled to sit up, while Shippo struggled to bite, kick, or hit him in anyways possible, "Look, Shippo,"

"shut up! Let me go!"

"Shippo,"

"GO away! Why don't you just get lost! Go away! We don't need you!"

With a growl Inuyasha held the boy away from him and shook him, "Will ya shut up!" He yelled at him.

Shippo chocked on his next scream and glared angrily at the man in front of him.

Inuyasha sighed, well he wasn't screaming anymore, "I did not choose Kikyo," he told him firmly as he looked him straight in the eye, "I did not chose Kikyo, ok? I choose Kagome. I told Kikyo after you ran off,"

"You're lying!" Shippo accused angrily.

"Like hell I am," Inuyasha mumbled as he placed Shippo down. He sighed in relief when the boy didn't run off or start fighting again, "I'm not going with Kikyo."

Shippo sat in silence for a while, not willing to believe him, for the simple fact that he had believed that before and got hurt. He turned away angrily and stared into the water. He wasn't ever going to forgive him. He wasn't ever going to. Not ever. Not ever, but he still found himself asking, "Then why'd you say you were?"

Inuyasha sighed as he looked off into the water and scratched his head, "Its kinda hard to explain."

"Try," Shippo stated dryly.

"Well, I…" Inuyasha paused, deciding to think before he spoke, "I… well… I thought that if I hadn't gone with Kikyo that I would be betraying her. That it was my fault that she had died, that I wouldn't have loved her at all if I stayed with Kagome," He mumbled out wondering if he was saying this right, then decided to just cut to the chase, "But I love Kagome," he stated amazed at how easily it slipped off the tongue.

"Then why'd you say you didn't?" Shippo asked, "Why did you tell me that you were going to leave?" He persisted his voice cracking as he struggled not to cry again.

"Because I'm stupid," Inuyasha mumbled out realizing that that was the only answer to give him, "Look Shippo, I'm sorry. I was really stupid and confused and I hurt you and I'm sorry, ok?"

"You choose her over me…" Shippo mumbled out weakly, "You're not supposed to do that. Daddy's don't do that…"

Inuyasha stared at him shocked for a moment. He had just called him…Well I mean, he did think of Shippo like that, but he had just called…He didn't know what emotion to feel first. He pushed them all away though and cleared his throat, "No, they aren't," he agreed, "And I'm sorry Shippo. I won't ever do that again,"

Shippo sniffed loudly, "promise?"

"Yea promise," Inuyasha said firmly, "Do you forgive me?" He asked as he picked him up and placed him in his lap.

"Yea…" Shippo mumbled out with a muffled yawn as he rested his head against Inuyasha, "I forgive you…" His eyes drooped as he drifted off to sleep.

Inuyasha stood up and held the sleeping boy protectively to him as he made his way back to camp, "I'm sorry…" he mumbled again. He was so stupid and he had almost lost his family because of it, but he wouldn't let that happen again. Ever.

-

-

-

_**Author's Corner**_

-

-

-

hey guys!

Ok you must hate me for not updating. But I have an excuse I swear! I moved…again. And I don't have the internet…so I'm going to go next door and post this …under the name of school work.

Oh yea, I am so stressed out I'm starting not to notice. Is that bad?

I think I'm going to fail all my exams…now how bad is that?

Anyways, I had to read the last chapter to get this one to flow and I made a lot of mistakes, so I want to say I'm sorry to all of you. I did take the time to read this one over though, and I think I shall stay up all night tonight putting back in my study time…looks at clock and nods yup all night.

Anyways, its all good, I'll try to answer your reviews from last chapter, I might as well do all I have to do ne?

Thanks for the support keep reading and send me a review plz.

Nellie


	21. Satoshi's Origin

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

-

-

-

-

Chapter 21

Satoshi's Origins

-

-

-

-

"So what exactly is up with Shippo?" Kagome asked as they walked along, Inuyasha carrying the sleeping Shippo as well as the heaviest of the two remaining pack. Satoshi was busy chasing a butterfly ahead of them.

Inuyasha kept his gaze straight pretending to be absorbed in making sure Satoshi didn't wander off.

"Inuyasha! What. Happened. Between you and Shippo?"

"Keh, nothing you need to know about," Inuyasha stated grudgingly. He wasn't sure if he could tell her what happened even if he wanted to which he definitely did not.

"What do you mean nothing _I_ need to know about?" Kagome demanded angrily, "I have just as much right to know whats going on with either of the boys as you do,"

"Well it aint concern you!"

"He was obviously upset, so how doesn't it concern me?!"

"Listen wench just shut up and keep walking," he yelled back at her then muttered under his breath, "damn nag."

Too bad for him Kagome heard what he said. Her face became a deep scarlet as she stood frozen in place, fist clenched to her sides, back rigid.

Figuring he had done something wrong Inuyasha paused in his walk and turned back to look at her, "um… well I didn't mean that-."

"Or you didn't mean for me to hear?"

Lucky for Inuyasha Shippo chose that moment to wake up with a loud yawn, "Hey Kagome!" he greeted jumping into her arms.

"Hey Shippo, you ok?"

"mhmm," Shippo nodded as Kagome placed him down and he ran off to catch up to Satoshi.

Kagome turned expectantly to Inuyasha and he sighed, "Look I'll tell you later ok?"

"…ok…but later," Kagome warned.

-

-

-

-

Scene change

-

-

-

"So whats so important about this kid huh? Cant ya get another one?" Adjumante asked as he bent a tree limb out of his way.

"Do you know of the shikon jewel?" Yazoko asked as he too made his way around the tree limb after all it couldn't hurt to tell him, after all he would be dead anyways.

"Course I know it, who don't?"

"That boy was made from one of its shards,"

"What the hell man? Do ya think I'm stupid? When we transported the pup and that bitch to that crappy little village I didn't smell nothing of the sort on him,"

"Which is the beauty of it," Yazoko said with an affectionate smile that one would bestow upon a their newly born baby, "He is the perfect casing,"

"Casing?" Adjumante asked looking at his friend sceptically.

"Yes, a casing the perfect shell, in which to hold the jewel, but not only hold it but control it," Yazoko said his smile building as his eyes seemed to look past Adjumante and at something that he could only see.

"That's ludicrous, the jewel'll contaminate any demon that touches it, they all lose themselves,"

"Ah yes, I see you're not as dumb as you look. But to be contaminated you need a soul, the boy has no soul. He is soulless, a shell, a shell that can be controlled-."

"Have you gone off the deep end? That boy was made from you and that dog bitch, I was there when she gave birth, heard her cries, the babe is not a shell, it is a real child," Adjumante stated patiently, sincerely concerned now that his friend had lost his mind.

"Was!" Yazoko corrected with a laugh, "He was a real child," he proclaimed triumphantly, "yes Adjumante you did hear all that! But it is quite simple to extract a soul from someone-."

"Yea, and then they die-,"

"Aha! But with the right spell," Yazoko said happily, "and a shard, the heart can be kept beating, and it is exactly the fact that his body is created from my sperm which gives me a connection to him, it will help me control him," he finished his explanation with his smile in place as he dreamed of the happy times he would have destroying, ruling…..yes, him and his…son.

"Again when I transported the boy, in his stage as a babe, he did not smell like that, he had a soul,"

Yazoko's eyes narrowed and his jaws clenched, "He has a soul that is not his."

"Eh?" Adjumante asked as he sniffed the air, relocated the scent of the group where tracking and continued walking, "how'd the _babe_, manage that?"

Yazoko turned his malicious gaze unto the dirty man in front of him, "It was not the babe's doing you insolent fool," he stated harshly, "You remember my wife do you not?"

"Ah that pretty little thing? Yea sure, I members her, she died right when you told me to get the kid and its mother away from the castle," Adjumante acknowleged, "Ye didn't have a funeral for her did ye?"

"She did not deserve it!" Yazoko roared his acidic aura raised with the tempo of his voice and burnt through the air, "that bitch found my plans, and attempted to disrupt them by doing a soul transfer-."

"So she gave her soul to the boy?" Adjumante asked cautiously, the last thing he needed was an exploding Yazoko. After seeing the grim set of the other man's jaw as he walked stiffly ahead he continued, "So the kid has a soul then. I don't see how you can continue to control him,"

"The soul does not belong to his body, she was also an amateur spell caster, those type of spells take practice,"

"He seems to have the soul to me,"

"Seems, to. A hanyou has two natures-,"

"Demon and human, what's your point?"

"A hanyou could be said to have a dual soul then," Yazoko stated in an obvious tone.

"Yea, cause half is human and the oder demon," Adjumante agreed with an uncaring shrug, which he knew would irritate the other.

"To fully do a soul transfer, or to force a soul out of a body to replace it with another, both the original soul and its replacement must be completely compatible," Yazoko explained, "A human soul, is only that a human soul, it has no youkai, and cannot fill the space of a youkai soul,"

Adjumante nodded slowly then stopped to rest his back against a massive oak tree which stood in the centre of a clearing. It had several vines which crossed over each other haphazardly to form an intricate design so that one could not tell where one vine began and where the other ended, before they dangled down towards the earth in millions of snake like extensions. Adjumante looped his had into one of the spaces of the ladder like extension of vines which ran down the bark of the tree,

"So does the kid have the soul or not?"

"I do not repeat myself, and why have you stopped?"

"Hold ya horses, so this kid has your little wife's human soul, so wouldn't the full soul cancel the need for his youkai?"

"No, it is impossible," Yazoko answered stiffly.

"So what, did it absorb just enough to fill the human part?" at seeing the uninterested yawn Yazoko was giving him he continued, "but what about the demon side? What the hell is going on with that then?"

"What would have been his demon side, has and will remain a void. That is the side that I will control,"

"Ok so this side, how exactly will you control it?"

"My blood cruses through his veins, that provides a direct link to him, with the absence of that part of his soul, I can control his mind, it recognizes my blood as his and listens, therefore making him the perfect warrior, he cannot feel, and has no conscience."

"what about the human soul wont that interfere?"

"If it does then I shall remove it. Now get a move on before I remove you from my presence,"

Adjumante pushed himself from off the wall with a shrug, "You're one messed up son of a bitch," he said with a dark chuckle.

-

-

-

**_Author's Corner_**

-

-

-

Ok don't hate me, but the chapter is short, it really is just to let you know what is happening with Satoshi, and all that jazz. The story will be wrapped up soon. If you remember the description of the tree from the last chapter, which you probably don't, you'll realize that the tree Adjumante was leaning on is the same tree from the inu gang's last camp, which they wasted like two days at….so yea.

Anyways don't hate me for the short, crappy chapter, I'm really sorry, but I gots lots to do, I have my bio exam tomorrow so wish me luck ,and I promise the next chappy will be longer.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha.

-

-

-

-

Chapter

Dating plans

-

-

-

-

There was definitely something going on with Inuyasha. He had blushed every time she looked at him for an extended period of time causing her to blush, he had yelled more often at her, for nothing at all, which she had thought they had gotten over and he hadn't stood close to her if her could avoid it.

Her brows creased in contemplation over his strange behaviour as she stared down into her ramen without really seeing it.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Satoshi asked pulling on her arm to get her attention.

"Me? Yea fine, fine," she mumbled distractedly, "its just that Inuyasha seems a little strange lately, don't you think?"

"Maybe its because he likes you, a whole bunch."

Kagome gave a little sarcastic life, "Yea right, I can just see that one, besides he's totally one hundred percent in love with Kikyo."

"Oh, well maybe he doesn't like you then," Satoshi said with a shrug.

"what?" Kagome shrieked, "you cant just say that! Its not nice."

Satoshi looked up at he with his spoon stuck in his mouth and then removed it slowly, "Why?"

"because, it just isn't," Kagome stated. Talking about Inuyasha acting strange, talk about the kettle calling the pot black. She had had enough out burst to last her a lifetime.

"I still think he likes you though,"

"Thanks Satoshi, but he has a very bad way of showing it."

"Well, how's he supposed to show it?"

"um… usually when I guy likes a girl, he brings he flowers or candy, maybe even both," Kagome mumbled dreamily, "then he asks her on a date, and they get all dressed up and go together, just them….." she finished with a dreamy sigh.

"What's a date?" Satoshi asked

"when they go out together, just them, he could take her out to dinner for example-."

"So all he has to do is eat with you, and that means he likes you? But Kagome Inuyasha eats with you all the time!" Satoshi exclaimed.

Kagome laughed at his childish exclamation of wonder, now how was she to explain this to a child? Grabbing her bag pack she dug through it and finally pulled out a book, skipping through the leaves she stopped at a picture, "see this is like a date, do you see the deference between how we eat and how they are eating?"

Satoshi leaned over to look at the picture, after a moment of scrutinizing, he sat down again, "Yea, they're on a pretty cloth, and there are flowers, and those light sticks in the middle, and they're by themselves."

"Exactly! That gives the couple time, to just be together and get to know each other."

Satoshi nodded his head in understanding his mouth forming a small 'o'. Satisfied that he understood Kagome placed the book down and commenced eating again.

"So then when they're finished they mate," Satoshi stated factually.

Kagome had a hard time swallowing her ramen and after some amount of time got it down her throat but Satoshi had already ran off, to speak excitedly with Shippo. Shaking her head she went back to eating.

-

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

-

Satoshi made his way excitedly to where Shippo was sitting and tracing letters into the dirt, he recognized a few of them that Kagome had taught him but paid no mind to the letters which Shippo had written with exact precision and skidded through the alphabet.

"hey!" Shippo exclaimed waving his stick in the air angrily, "I just wrote those!"

"Where's Inuyasha?" Satoshi asked not even registering the out burst.

"He's in the forest, he said that I had to do this, and you just messed it up-."

"Come on! Come on, I figured it out! We gots to find him!" Satoshi whispered loudly, as he bounced from one foot to the other.

"huh?"

"how to get him to mate Kagome!" he stated exasperated at how slow Shippo was being.

Shippo's green eyes widened to the size of saucers as he looked his brother over wondering if he was just messing with him, but the excitement said he had figured it out, scrambling to his feet he yelled, "Kagome we're going to go pee!"

"Ok! Don't go far!" Kagome called to the two as they scurried off into the lining of the trees.

-

-

-

Scene change

-

-

-

Inuyasha sat in his tree brooding. He was sure he had made a fool of himself in front of Kagome. He was disturbed by the sound of running, and his ears twitched in the direction that it was coming from, then he picked up the scents of the two kids, heading fast towards him. He cursed under his breath, Shippo couldn't have finished the writing by now, and he really didn't want anyone to bug him right about now.

"Inuyasha!!" Satoshi yelled as he stopped in the area where Inuyasha's scent was strongest, the two boys were scanning the tree tops and could hardly keep still.

With a sigh he jumped down from his perch and landed softly in front of the two, "What?"

"We figured it out!!"

that was all Inuyasha heard before he was bombarded by a barrage of words that mixed together and made no sense at all to him in the bits and parts of words which he could get, but the boys didn't seem to notice and were still chatting away.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled causing an abrupt halt to all conversation, "what the hell are you saying? And one at a time, I don't want you both yapping away."

They nodded and Shippo nudged Satoshi. Who took a deep breath and began, "I figured out how you can mate Kagome."

Inuyasha turned scarlet in embarrassment, and was caught between whether he wanted to beat the shit out of them or listen to what they were saying. His hesitation was taken as a sign to continue and that is exactly what Satoshi did.

"You have to take her on a date!" Satoshi yelled his cheeks flushed with excitement and a big smile plastered on his face.

"A what?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"A date!" Satoshi said nodding his head enthusiastically, "You see you place a pretty cloth on the ground, and then you put light sticks and flowers in the middle of it, then you have to get dinner, then you put one plate for her one for you and you bring her chocolate and flowers! Oh and you have to get all dressed up!"

Inuyasha rose an eyebrow at the boy, wondering if he had damaged something in his head when he threw him into the tree, "what?"

"That's what Kagome said, and then after that you two mate! It gives you a chance to spend time together before the mating!" he stated his eyes not as yet returning to their normal size, and both he and Shippo were bouncing up and down in excitement.

Inuyasha's mind instantly went to that boy, homo from Kagome's time. So that's what he had wanted every time he asked Kagome on one of those date things, the next time he saw that boy he's rip him a new one, a growl escaped him that made the two boys jump back in surprise.

"What's the matter with you?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha shook his head, to indicate nothing but that Hojo just wait, oh yes Kagome was definitely going home after this trip, the sooner he beat some sense into that boy the better, "Well how do you expect me to get all that?"

"Kagome has a blanket we could use, you can cook, and well we'll comb your hair-." Satoshi mumbled thoughtfully.

"Aint much else can be done to make you look good," Shippo stated rudely in a teasing way then jumped away to avoid Inuyasha's claws as he swiped at him, "and you could have a bath. We could use Kagome's flasholight thing for the light sticks. Kagome also has candy and there are flowers all over the place!" Shippo ended for Satoshi.

The two boys nodded thinking they had completed it all.

"we could have it when we're closer to Sango's. There's a cliff there, that would do," Inuyasha stated with a blush.

"Ok! How far away is that?"

"We'll be there by tomorrow," Inuyasha stated scratching his ears, his blush unmoveable, after all it was every day you planned on mating a girl.

"Ok! Well we better get to sleep then so we can leave early! Satoshi and I will get the stuff from Kagome's bag, and you can take your bath, then we'll help with you're hair, ok?"

"Yea I guess but wait what about the time?"

The three chattered on for about an hour, and when they got back to camp, Kagome was sound asleep in the sleeping bags and the boys crawled in although they were much too excited to sleep, and so they didn't get a wink of sleep.

At the first sign of the sun the two boys jumped up from the sleeping bag, waking Kagome in the processes.

"What's going on?" she asked groggily as she rubbed her eyes.

"The suns up! So we can leave now!!" The boys stated as they pushed her out of the sleeping bag, surprised Kagome stood up and watched as the two folded the bag up and tried to stuff it into her pack.

"What's gotten into them?" Kagome asked Inuyasha who had jumped down from his tree. Inuyasha shrugged and looked the other way. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes, before helping the boys put the sleeping bag away, "so why are you two so eager to leave?"

"Because Inuyasha is-."

"Going to get us there by today!" Shippo interrupted Satoshi with a small glare to the boy before looking back at Kagome with a smile, "and we miss Sango and Miroku! So can we leave now? Huh? Can we?"

"Please Kagome, please?"

Kagome laughed then nodded, "ok, fine we can leave now."

The two boys let out a huge cheer and Kagome laughed, "well aren't you two hungry?"

"nah! We're full!" they cried together causing Kagome to laugh some more, "Inuyasha do you mind?"

"Why would I mind?" he asked still avoiding her gaze.

"Ok then its settled lets get a move on!"

"Ok! Come on!" the two boys ran off in the direction of the path and Inuyasha picked up the bags.

"come on lets go," he mumbled as he followed after the boys.

Kagome nodded then looked around the camp to make sure they hadn't left anything, finding nothing there and the fire dead, she ran off to catch up with the others.

-

-

-

**_Author's Corner_**

-

-

-

ok guys! There's another chapter! I hope you like it. Please drop me a line. Anyways, got to go so later.


	23. Dating plans

Chapter

Getting Ready

-

-

"Shippo?" Satoshi asked as he kicked the pebble he had found to Shippo.

"Yea?" Shippo mumbled sticking his tongue out of his mouth as he caught the pebble on the side of his foot and returned the pass to Satoshi who had ran ahead to receive it.

"What do people do when they mate?"

Shippo paused in his walking and scratched his head thoughtfully, "I don't know. Miroku tried to tell me once but all he got to say was," Shippo cleared his throat to do an impersonation of Miroku, "Its when a man and a woman –' then Sango hit him over the head and he passed out," Shippo said with a shrug as he ran ahead to receive the stone.

"It must be awfully important huh?" Satoshi asked thoughtfully as he passed the stone and jogged ahead.

"Well I guess. I mean, I think so, everyone has to mate."

"Everyone?" Satoshi asked wide eyed, in his pause, he missed Shippo's pass and ran off to retrieve the stone which landed in a pile of identical ones. He stood staring at the pile of similar looking stones wondering which was his.

"Well yea, everyone's got to do it I guess, yea everyone. Just pick one already!"

Satoshi nodded and used his toe to roll away the closest stone to him in the pile before kicking it over to Shippo, "So even we have to do it?"

"Well of course we have to do it. Everyone has to do it." Shippo stated in an obvious tone as he caught the stone then passed it back to Satoshi, "All you need is a girl, and then you do something together, I don't think it should be pretty hard. Oh! And children happen afterward, like Miroku always ask those girls."

Satoshi stopped and the stone rolled pass him again as he stared at Shippo in shock.

"Whats the matta with you!" Shippo yelled as he jogged ahead to retrieve the stone.

"Sorry,"

"Its ok, I was getting bored of that anyways," Shippo mumbled as he turned back to look at the progress the adults had made, they were still a good way from them, Kagome was speaking to Inuyasha and he was making comments every now and then, but Shippo couldn't hear what.

"Do you have to have a girl to mate?"

"Well of course ya gotta have a girl! Cant very well do it by yourself can you," Shippo cried waving his hands around as if it would help to get his point across more accurately.

"Well why?"

"why?" Shippo repeated, biting his lips as he thought about the question, "well because you just gotta," he said decidedly before continuing to walk on.

"What will happen if you don't mate?" Satoshi asked as he ran up to walk beside his brother.

"Well, something bad I guess," Shippo stated as he ran ahead of Satoshi, and began walking back wards to look at him.

"Like what?" Satoshi asked as he began to jog towards Shippo.

Seeing Satoshi running up, Shippo darted off forcing Satoshi to brake into a run, to keep up with him.

"What did you feed them?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as she watched the boys dart further ahead of them. The two children had been running ahead, skipping ahead, jumping ahead and refused to stop for a rest. They didn't even want to stop to eat, she had to let them walk and eat. Now here she was dead tired and they were running ahead like their life depended on it.

"keh," Inuyasha mumbled looking away, "I didn't give 'em anything."

"Is something wrong Yash?"

Inuyasha blushed at the nick name but kept his face away from her, "heh, aint nothing wrong."

"Well you have been acting weird, so I think something's wrong," Kagome stated regarding him with an intense gaze as if what was wrong would just pop up on the back of his head, "You do know that you can tell me anything right Inuyasha," Kagome asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to turn him around while trying to suppress a yawn with the other hand, "even if you think it'll hurt me, cause I wont turn on you, ever, you know that right?"

"Yea, I know wench. But no one said anything was wrong," Inuyasha commented offering her a small smile as he bent so that she could get on his back.

"nah, you're already carrying the bags," Kagome said through a yawn while covering her mouth as she let loose yet another yawn.

"Whateva, I don't want you falling over on me. I aint weak I can carry you. Now get on."

"Well aren't you the gentleman?" Kagome mocked as she took the bag he had been carrying slung it over her shoulder and climbed onto his back.

"Heh, I do try,"

"Yea of course you do," Kagome muttered sarcastically as she rested her head against his shoulder, "I'm just going to close my eyes a little ok?" she asked softly her breathing already staring to even out.

"Do whatever you want," Inuyasha mumbled tightening his grip on her before jumping off.

-

-

-

Scene change

-

-

-

"Sango!!" Shippo cried as he spotted the lady standing outside of a hut that they had rebuilt for when Sango came to visit the graves.

Sango stood from her squat just as two blurs collided forcefully into her. She laughed lightly as she brought a hand up to rustle the silver and orange hair, "What's up boys?"

"Inuyasha and Kagome is going on a date!" Satoshi cried and Shipppo clamped a hand over his mouth cutting off any other chatter as the hanyou walked up carrying a sleeping Kagome.

Sango regarded the boy in confusion before moving the matt away from the door to allow Inuyasha entrance. Once the hanyou was safely inside Shippo removed his hand from Satoshi's mouth.

"Now what were you saying?" Sango asked, and then she felt a familiar sensation of something massaging her butt. With a frown on her face she sighed before swinging her arm back and releasing it with the force of her body weight to smack the monk that was kneeling behind her.

Miroku stumbled backwards from the blow and clutched his abused cheek before staring at Sango with doe eyes, "My dearest Sango, why do you abuse me so?"

"Why do you insist on abusing me?" Sango retorted hotly as she gave him an evil eye.

Miroku plastered a hand to his chest in a dramatic show of astonishment, "Me? My dearest Sango I would neve-."

"Can it monk!" Sango yelled holding up her hand to stop him from saying anything more, "Now what were you two saying?"

Miroku pouted but remained silent as he rubbed his cheek in an attempt to alleviate the stinging sensation that was ripping across the right side of his face.

"Inuyasha is taking Kagome on a date!" Satoshi cried flinging his hands up into the air excitedly.

"A what?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome told me about that once, she said it was what they called courtship in her time, dating," Sango explained to the confused monk.

"Ah I see, well it's about time," Miroku stated nodding his head as he looked off into the distance, "those two were made for each other."

"What are you yapping about?" Inuyasha asked as he stepped out of the hut and plopped down beside the congregated pack.

"I guess congratulations are in order then," Miroku stated as he slung his arm around Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuaysha flung Miroku's arm away and regarded him with narrowed eyes his lips turned down, "What are you talking about? Did Sango hit you too hard?" Inuyasha asked with deliberate slowness.

"I'm talking about your date with Kagome,"

Inuyasha blushed and turned to glare at the two boys, "Well did ya have to tell everyone?-."

"Tell everyone what?" Kagome asked with a yawn as she emerged from the hut.

"Nothing!" Inuyasha, Shippo and Satoshi yelled in union.

"Uh-huh…" kagome drawled looking at them suspiciously one eyebrow raised.

"Why don't you go bathe?" Shippo asked before Kagome could say anything else, "You haven't done that all day! And you and Sango could go bathe together."

"Hai, kagome-chan, lets take a bath," Sango agreed nodding her head enthusiastically.

"Well ok…" Kagome mumbled as she looked them over again before entering the hut, she'd get the info from Sango at their bath.

"She doesn't know?" Sango hissed in a low voice once Kagome had returned inside.

Inuyasha blushed and turned away from her intense stare.

"Well it's a surprise," Shippo stated, "so just keep her away until we're ready."

"What?" Sango cried in a hushed whisper, "and when will that be?"

"um… "

"When the moon goes to the centre of the sky," Inuyasha instructed.

"What does the moon have to do with anything?" Kagome asked as she came out of the hut her bath supplies clutched to her chest. She had only caught the last sentence of the conversation and really, why on earth were they discussing the moon? It wasn't even a full moon, so she knew it wasn't because of Inuyasha's human night.

"uh…."

"That's when you see the moon flowers best," Satoshi informed her with a grin.

"Moon flowers?" Kagome asked unbelievingly. Where there even moon flowers in this place? She was sure she hadn't seen any.

But before she could continue her thoughts and voice an opinion, Sango's voice interrupted her.

"Yea, moon flowers! Come on Kagome I am so dirty I think I'll just die!" Sango cried grabbing her by her upper arm and pulling her off.

"I'll be back soon!" Kagome called as she struggled to maintain a grip on everything while being pulled at a rapid rate.

"Now what?" Miroku asked as he looked at the boys.

"The book!" Satoshi cried running into the hut and grabbing Kagome's bag. The others followed looking over his shoulders curiously as he flung things out of the pack. With a triumphant, "A-Ha!" he pulled out the book.

Placing it down in front of him he flipped through the pages excitedly until he found the page then scuffled back so that the others could see, "That's what we gotta do!" Satoshi said excitedly, "see, flowers, candy, light sticks, pretty cloth, and all that."

Inuyasha scratched his head, his eyes glued to the man in picture, "I aint got no clothes like that…"

"I suppose you can wear what you have," Miroku muttered thoughtfully, "But what is that meal?" he asked leaning in to look closer at the picture.

"Looks like some kinda bird…" Shippo commented.

"Bird?! Where the hell am I gonna get a bird?!" Inuyasha yell.

"There are ways to catch birds Inuyasha. Now come, we shall catch a bird," Miroku stated as he picked up his staff and headed to the door, "A bird should not stand in the way of you and Kagome's relationship."

"I neva said it was going to, ya stupid monk."

"Well get the flowers!" Shippo said gesturing to himself and Satoshi, "now we only gots a couple of minutes and Inuyasha has to bathe and all that, so hurry up."

"Stop being bossy!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Stop being cranky Inuyasha, everything will work out," Miroku assured him as he continued to hold the door open and they both went through.

-

-

-

Scene change

-

-

-

Inuyasha marched into camp a glare firmly set on his face, feathers sticking out of his hair and a carcass of a bird clutched angrily in one hand, and if it wasn't for Miroku insisting the bird remained whole like in the picture he would have cut it to shreds to alleviate his anger.

Not only was there a strong possibility that Kagome might not want to be his mate, and the date would end up disastrous but the stupid bird had ran him over a cliff, literally. Luckily it was only a small cliff, unluckily for Miroku it was his fault. The monk, who was trailing behind Inuyasha, had the bums and bruises to prove it.

"What happened to you?" Shippo asked when he saw Inuyasha.

"Keh, nothing, here's the damn bird," He mumbled tossing it at the two children who were busy picking and choosing the best flowers from a bunch that was sprawled at their feet.

Satoshi 'epped' as the bird landed in front of him, then poked it experimentally before moving away from it and looking at it like it would jump up and eat him at any moment.

"Well we can't cook!" Shippo cried backing away from the bird.

"So who the hell is gonna cook it?" Inuyasha yelled throwing his arms up.

"Kagome did say it would be better if the guy cooked the meal himself…." Satoshi suggested timidly trying to be helpful.

Inuyasha's eye twitched in annoyance at the thought of having to deal with the bird again, and Satoshi backed away from the irate hanyou.

"Ok, I shall cook the bird. You don't have time if you expect to get ready. In fact I think you shall be late…" Miroku said looking up to the darkened sky and assessing the progress the moon had made.

Inuyasha's shoulders fell and his ears flattened as he looked at the sky and realized he would indeed be late. He sighed in defeat and kicked a pebble away from him.

"But not to worry!" Miroku stated in an upbeat tone, as he started to clean up the bird, "If you tell me where you're going to set this thing up, I'll get it ready by the time you're done bathing, and all you'll have to do is get there. Satoshi can stall Kagome for awhile and then take her to the place…" Miroku muttered trying to cheer Inuyasha up and work a way to buy them some time.

"Ok! I'll help Inuyasha!" Shippo cheered his enthusiasm already returning as he dashed into the hut and came back with Kagome's comb and brush and a small bottle of shampoo and soap that Inuyasha recognized as the ones Kagome used on the boys, well at least he wouldn't smell like flowers.

-

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

-

"Sango this is ridiculous, we've been in here for hours!" Kagome cried, looking at her wrinkled fingers. She was sure she was becoming water logged and to top it off Sango had remained adamant that the conversation earlier was about moon flowers! Why was everyone acting so damn strange?

"But Kagome the water is so lovely…"Sango reasoned coaxingly.

"Sango if I stay any longer, I'll look like a prune," Kagome whined pleadingly.

Sango glanced upwards well it was time but she couldn't help thinking that maybe everything wasn't quite ready, however from what she knew it would help if Kagome was in a good mood, after all Inuyasha could be insensitive sometimes and an irritated Kagome would not make a good date.

"Oh alright," Sango finally muttered as she followed her friend and dragged herself out of the water.

Kagome beamed happily at the slow moving girl as she wrung the excess water from her hair, "So how has it been with you and Miroku?"

Sango snorted and rolled her eyes upwards, "Like always. You'd think he'd stop by now."

Kagome giggled as she started to dry herself, "I don't mean groping! I mean, relationship wise, and besides I think you like the groping…." Kagome teased wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Sango turned crimson, and pulled her outfit over her head to hide her face, "I think you've been spending too much time with the houshi," Sango grumbled good naturedly.

"Whatever, don't dodge the question." Kagome mumbled as she pulled on her underwear.

"I'm not dogging," Sango gripped, "I just don't think he feels the same way," she muttered sadly.

"What? Sango how can you say that! The blind could see it!"

"Yea well, call me blind. Besides he still hits on every-."

"He hasn't for a long time now and you know it," Kagome stated defensively as she yanked her shirt over her head, "Why do you refuse to see that the man is in love with you?" She asked stomping her foot, "and you can't even use that Naraku excuse, cause Naraku's dead and gone!"

Sango shifted uncomfortably wishing to the gods the conversation could be over with, "can't you just leave it alone?" she asked miserably as she slipped her feet into her shoes.

"No! I cant leave it alone!" Kagome replied passionately, "How can you ask me to leave it alone when you're denying yourself happiness-."

"Like you and Inuyasha!" Sango yelled back, it was a cheap blow but she didn't want to discuss this.

"That isn't the same and you know it," Kagome hissed obviously hurt, "Miroku isn't… in love with someone else," Kagome stated dejectedly the pain of the situation leaking into her voice as she straightened her skirt and walked out without saying anything else.

Sango sighed and stomped her foot in misery, this wasn't fair at all. She knew she had hurt Kagome and couldn't stand to just let her walk away like that. Pushing her fair of breeching the topic of her lack of relationship she ran after Kagome. If speaking about Miroku would put Kagome in a good mood for her date, then she would talk.

Even though Kagome had been walking purposefully while wiping furiously at her eyes every minute, Sango caught up to her with relative ease.

"Its because I'm afraid," Sango muttered, once she was beside Kagome hoping that Kagome would pick up on what she was saying so she would have to endure an extended confession, "I don't want to get hurt…I don't want him to get hurt, and what if I'm not good enough? What if somewhere down the line he sees someone better?-."

Kagome turned to envelope her sister in a hug, "Oh Sango, you have to try. Its much worse just wondering if he could ever love-." Kagome cut herself off realizing she was speaking about the wrong relationship, "Wondering if it would have ever worked out," she corrected sadly. Kagome shook her head in an attempt to push her own feelings down, "You need to talk to him about it!" She piped up cheerily, "Speak to him about how you feel! I'll even take Inuyasha and the boys out of camp!"

Sango looked at Kagome as if she had grown a second head, but couldn't bring herself to tell her friend no as Kagome bounced and chatted away happily while they walked.

"Ok…" Sango muttered thoughtfully, "But on one condition…"

"eh?" Kagome asked stopping her excited chatter.

"you tell Inuyasha that you love him," Sango said firmly.

"No way!" Kagome protested immediately, "he doesn't need that hanging over his shoul-."

"Well then I wont talk to Miroku," Sango stated stubbornly, "If you won't give your heart a chance I don't see why I need to do any different."

"But-."

Sango held up a hand to silence Kagome, "those are the terms and there is nothing else to it."

The two walked on in silence Kagome contemplative and Sango overwhelmed by mixed feelings. She so wanted Kagome to agree then she knew nothing would go wrong with the date but a selfish part of her wanted her to say no, so she wouldn't have to tell Miroku anything, yet another part of her wanted to tell Miroku and feared never getting to tell him how she felt, which all in a left her scared shitless and chewing urgently on her bottom lip.

"Alright," Kagome mumbled softly feeling like she had signed her own death warrant, "I agree to your terms."

Sango smiled hesitantly at her and Kagome returned the hesitant smile. Without another word the two held hands for support and walked into the camp, both worrying what would become of their hearts but feeling comforted in knowing that they had at least a little support no matter what.

-

-

-

**_Author's Corner_**

-

-

-

ok people, this is my make up chapter….I made it extra long in order to apologize for my inactivity. Thanks for the great reviews, and the support. I haven't gotten any reviews correcting my grammer in a while so I guessed I've improved…huh? Huh? (hopeful look) Have I ???

Anyways! My exams are officially, over and I'm free for June (YAY SUMMER HOLIDAYS!!). Sadly though no internet….so I have to go next door to post, and I don't like bothering people. Anyways please tell me what you think, corrections are always welcomed as long as you do them kindly.

I'm also not sure about the consistency of my characters. I think I've switched them over the story….which as you know without proper reasoning is bad writing. So please tell me if you think the characters have remained the same from the beginning of the story till the end.

p.s not necessarily the same as the anime but just in the story. And if you're wondering it's 20 pages long.

I'd really appreciate the help with that. So thanks in advanced!

Love ya

Nellie.


	24. The Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

-

-

-

First Date

-

-

-

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha yelled jumping away from the comb only to have his head yanked back into position as Shippo refused to let up his grip on the knotted locks.

"Its not my fault! When was the last time you combed this thing?" Shippo asked defensively as he once again pulled the comb through the mangled hair only to have it get stuck close to the ends, "your hair looks much neater than it is you know…."

"Keh! I don't see why you got-OWW"

"Shut up! It aint that hot! Your such a baby take it like a man," Shippo teased as he succeeded in combing out the last bit of the knot.

Inuyasha reached over and bumped him on the head with a scowl on his face, "Are you done yet twerp?" Inuyasha asked in gruff voice.

Shippo grabbed his abused him head and rubbed the large bump that was forming, growling at the Hanyou he nodded but couldn't help to putting in, "Its not my fault you cant comb your own hair!"

"I can too!" Inuyasha protested loudly a slightly blush forming on his cheek, "I just don't like to," he stated as he folded his arms.

Getting up Inuyasha grabbed his clothes and hastily put them on. He looked to the sky and then rubbed the back of his head, "Well lets get going then," he stated unsurely although he made no move to go anywhere.

"Hmhm!" Shippo agreed jumping up as he looked to the sky, "We're already late as it is. You go to the spot and we'll bring Kagome" Shippo grabbed the bathing supplies he had bored from kagome's bag and stared off towards the lining in the trees. He had only gone about four paces when he realized that Inuyasha was still standing where he had left looking nervously up at the sky, "aint you moving?" Shippo asked puzzled.

"Yea, I'm coming…" Inuyasha replied uncertainly, "You better have red that damn book right," he hissed to himself as he walked off to his planned destination.

-

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

-

"Where's Inuyasha and Shippo?" Kagome asked as she and Sango entered the camp site. The two females had released hands once they had entered the clearing and the first thing they noticed was that Inuyasha and Shippo were missing or rather it was the first thing Kagome noticed.

"huh?" Miroku asked as he shifted his brown gaze from the fire, "oh they're taking a walk…" he added in a huff. Beads of sweat were running down the monks forehead and he hopped Kagome would miss it. He had been busy setting up Inuyasha's date with Satoshi and they both had just sprinted back in order to get into camp before the girls finished their bath.

"Are you ok Miroku? Satoshi?" Kagome asked concerned while she looked them over. Satoshi was sprawled out by the fire his little chest heaving as he tried to fan himself. Miroku was panting just as hard with beads of sweat running down his face, not to mention his robe had a damp mark on the back of it, "What were you two doing?"

Miroku instantly panicked at the question and chuckled nervously, "we raced and I won," Satoshi supplied between pants. He hadn't exactly lied either, it had been a race and he had won.

"My, My, don't you too look lovely? Why lady Sango you positively glow after your bath!" Miroku stated turning a lecherous smile to Sango.

Sango blushed fiercely as the monk's gaze settled on her. She looked away and Kagome nudged her in the side, giving her a encouraging smile she turned to Satoshi, "would you like to go for a walk?"

"No!" everyone yelled quickly realizing that Shippo hadn't come back yet which was the cue for Kagome to leave.

Kagome looked at them suspiciously and they squirmed knowing that the out burst had the potential to give them away. Kagome opened her mouth to question the sudden jumpyness, when Miroku quickly interrupted her.

"It looks like it is going to rain!" He stated with a firm nod as he glanced upwards.

"Yes rain!" Sango agreed nodding enthusiastically as she cast a weary smile to her friend. Well it might not be the best excuse but at least it was one.

"But I don't see any rain clouds. The moon is still shining brighty," Kagome protested as she scanned the sky for anything that would suggest rain.

Sango's mouth suddenly went dry and she glanced to Miroku who seemed to be having the same problem. He licked his lips and scratched the back of his head trying to think of a valid reason.

"A monk can sense these things…" Miroku stated wisely hoping she wouldn't see through his lie. Kagome was about to protest when Shippo walked into the camp. Sango Miroku and Satoshi let out a huge sigh.

"Ah your right!" Sango stated suddenly, "No rain clouds at all. Go on a walk it's the perfect time!"

"Hai! Perfect time for a walk," Miroku nodded.

"But what about your 'monk sense'?" Kagome asked narrowing her eyes at them in suspicion. Really something was going on and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Are we going for a walk? I really want to see the moon flowers!" Shippo piped up noticing that the conversation wasn't sticking.

"Me too!" Satoshi stated suddenly excited at the prospect of the lovely blooms.

"Remember the deal…" Sango whispered into Kagome's ear.

Kagome instantly brightened and nodded, "ok boys! We're going for a walk!" She stated cheerfully, she didn't care what they were hiding at the moment she could always find out on the walk, "good luck…" she whispered to Sango, before taking the boy's hands and allowing them to pull her off.

Sango attempted to smile at her but it came out strained, not that it mattered because Kagome was already leaving. Turning to Miroku she sighed and sat down opposite him.

"Miroku I have something to tell you," She stated accusingly but then realized that was probably the wrong tone to use, she groaned and rolled her eyes how was she ever going to do this?

-

-

Scene change

-

-

"where are we going?" Kagome asked the two excited boys as they pulled her along with them. The boys had been running forcing her to quicken her pace in order not to be pulled down and dragged by the excited boys.

"We'll soon be there!" Shippo stated with a smile as he turned to face her.

"Where is there exactly?" Kagome asked as she huffed lightly from the effort sweat forming along her forehead, "and where is Inuyasha?"

The boys didn't answer and instead increased their speed. To make matters worst the land seemed to be going uphill and the trees here were thick and placed tightly together, putting quite a strain on the miko.

Quite out of breath Kagome was relieved when she burst through the tree lining and the boys let go of her hands. Said hands instantly went to her knees as she sucked in much needed oxygen.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked as she finally got control of her breathing. When she straightened the sight before her caused her to let out a huge gasp.

She was in a clearing on top of a cliff which gave a splendid view of a river which ran below the cliff the light of the bright moon bouncing off of it merrily as it danced down its path. But atop the cliff was what held the Miko's attention.

Instead of the forest that she had just come out a lovely bed of moon flowers laid sprawled before her. The flowers filled the area with a sweet musky scent, that wasn't too over powering. The moons rays lit the greyish white petals causing them to shiny casting a soft glow over the area.

Inuyasha stood in the centre of the clearing, hands behind his back and facing her; the light from the moon lighting up his features and making him look godly. Beneath a blanket was spread, her flash lights pilled in to one side, a roasted chicken in the middle and a bar of Hershey's chocolate was laid beside that.

Kagome didn't even register that the children had left as she stared unfoundedly at the very neat hanyou and the scene that was before her. She recognized the scene well enough, it was the one from her book, right down to the chocolate bar, she would know she had looked at the picture often enough and wondered if Inuyasha would-.

But he wouldn't, her mind screamed at her he was in love with Kikyo. Wasn't he? She stared confused at the scene before her and at the hanyou she adored so much.

-

-

Scene

-

-

Inuyasha fidgeted nervously as she just stared at him and the blanket in turns. He didn't know what to do because she wasn't moving. Well her mouth was opening and closing but nothing was coming out; A fact which was rapidly concerning him. Had he done something wrong? Maybe he should have really cooked the bird himself…

He was dragged out of his thoughts when a word finally escaped her, well more like two, and they made his heart leap to his throat.

"Inuyasha…what…?"

It was all she said but already he felt the dread. She didn't know what this was. They had messed up, she was supposed to recognize it. It was from her book anyways. He glanced at the surrounding area, no it was exactly what was in the book. So then maybe it was him. Maybe she didn't want to mate with – no! that wasn't it, Kagome never saw him as worthless…Swallowing and hoping to the gods she was just confused he whispered,

"A date…"

The words were so soft that she almost missed them. But she heard them. It was a date. Yes, she was right a date. She couldn't take her eyes off the hanyou and his anxious look and her mind was yet to wrap itself around the idea. Had she stumbled on a date he had set up for Kikyo? Did he even know what a date was. Even though she dreaded the answer she had to ask,

"For who?" she sucked in her breath as the sentence left her lips and willed herself not to just run away.

Inuyasha looked away then. She didn't know for who. Maybe she really didn't want to be with him, he turned his molten gaze away from her. He didn't need to see her face when she rejected him. The good thing though was he had easy access to a cliff the morbid side of his brain informed him. His mouth suddenly dry and his tongue heavy he finally answered and it came out in an unsure mumble.

"you….and me," he told her his gaze still planted firmly on his feet. He heard her gasp and the scent of her tears assaulted his noise. He looked up immediately to see her staring at him with tears running down her face.

"Oh…Inuyasha…" she mumbled as she wiped at the drops of water.

His ears drooped, she wasn't happy. He knew what was coming now and he hated it, he wanted to curse her and hate her but he knew he couldn't because he was in love with the woman in front of him, even if she was about to reject him. Inside though he couldn't help but hope that this was just surprise or something. Yes surprise. His mind grabbed on to the lingering hope, she was just surprised.

Suddenly she turned around and began to run through the forest the way she had come yelling over her shoulder for him to stay there. The yell however was lost in the wind and never reached his ears. Clutching the stalks of the flowers in his hand he didn't have the strength to go after her, he plunked down onto the blanket. Rejection, taking its full effect.

-

-

Scene change

-

-

Kagome basically flew down into the camp and straight into the hut, yelling at Sango that she needed her on the way in.

Surprised Sango looked up from the curious Miroku, whom she was still trying to talk to.

"What.." Miroku began obviously confused. Sango shook her head indicating that she didn't know.

Getting up she followed after Kagome her mind a blank. What was Kagome doing back? The date had to have gone well…she expected her friend to be in the throngs of passion by now. A blush spread across her cheeks at the thought as she entered the hut.

When she did she got a full view of Kagome's backside, which was sticking up in the air as she clawed through her bag. Finally she jumped up and away with a triumphant 'Ahaha!'

"Kagome?" Sango questioned wondering if her friend had gone temporarily insane.

Kagome spun around at the sound of her name, a silk baby blue almost white Kimono in her hand with tiny flower that seemed to be falling on the material in a delicate pattern to congregate at the end of the robe, "He's- its…my hair!" she cried too ecstatic to give Sango any details as she pointed to her head a huge smile plastered on her face.

Sango instantly got the message and ran for the comb and brush while Kagome blabbered on in unsteady words while stripping off her clothes. Before Sango could properly make her way over to her Kagome had already donned the Kimono.

Hurriedly Sango did her hair up in an elegant bun, well as elegant as she could with Kagome's excited movements and continued chatter. From what she gathered she loved her mother for hiding the expensive present in her bag and she was the happiest girl and also something about flying and pink clouds with raspberry juice.

Sango finally released her hair and before she could tell her she was done, Kagome was off again trying to move quickly without ripping her dress.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Kagome cursed the stupid tight cloth that was preventing her from flying through the forest to her lover, or maybe it was her human body, either way she wasn't moving nearly as quickly as she wanted.

Finally she made it to the edge of the forest. Taking a breath to calm herself she stepped out into the clearing, only to have the smile drop from her face. Inuyasha was sitting down or well was more plopped down his head slightly bowed and was he crying?

"Inuyasha?" she asked uncertainly taking a step forward.

He looked up at her his golden eyes showing deep shock, "Kagome?" Whispered reverently.

Before Kagome could get a word out to ask him what was wrong she found herself enveloped in a firm hug. Shocked at first, she stiffened before her muscles relaxed and she hugged him back.

"I thought you had left…." He whispered and she was sure if her meant for her to hear or not but she was certainly going to respond.

"I told you…" she stated sweetly as her grip tightened on him, "I'd never leave you…" despite the cliché of the words she found herself blushing and she meant it from the very debts of her soul.

They stayed like that for a while and Kagome didn't mind. She really couldn't think at the moment either, it was all she needed at the moment to just have him stand and hold her. To feel him close to her and know that he wanted.

Finally Inuyasha pushed away from her, his cheek blazing her presented her with the bunch of flowers he had been holding onto, "these are for you…" he mumbled as he shifted uncomfortably. In his depression and then his sudden hug most of the petals had fallen from the flower and some were void of any at all.

Yet Kagome didn't see any of this as her eyes once again watered. She took the flowers gingerly and stared at the battered arrangement as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

"Don't cry…" Inuyasha said concerned and wondering if she was going to run again, the thought to grab her came to mind, just in case.

"I …I have…it's a girl thing…" Kagome mumbled out weakly as she dabbed at her eyes.

Inuyasha scratched his head; well he wasn't a girl so he'd take her word for it. Shifting uncomfortably, he finally took her hand and led her to the blanket. Obediently Kagome sat, while he took his position opposite her and presented her with the chicken and chocolate.

-

-

Scene change

-

-

Inuyasha bit his lips and looked up to the heavens in bliss. Kagome was cuddled up next to him, and they were silent for the moment. He didn't mind though because he had said a lot and had just heard the best news of his life, Kagome was in love with him. His Kagome loved him.

She had been hesitant after the initial start but after he explained about Kikyo they were free to speak as they wished and had both spoken of their love for each other, now only the last part of the date was left.

With a blissful smile on his face he nudged Kagome slightly.

"Hmm?" She asked as she leaned up to look at him.

Inuyasha blushed, "Are you ready now?"

"Ready?" Kagome asked puzzled.

A slight blush covered his cheeks as he glanced away from her, then looked back, "yea ready to you know…"

Kagome looked at him blankly, not sure what he was talking about. Inuyasha's blush deepened as he realized she wasn't picking up on what he was talking about. Well he thought it was time, it was well into the night now, so they could wait any longer if they were going to.

"Ready to what?" Kagome asked innocently.

"to…" Inuyasha started, "to mate…"

Kagome's mouth fell open at that and her head reeled, "eh?" she asked unintelligently.

"You know, why we're up here….this hole date thing….to mate…." Inuyasha muttered his blush darkening if it was possible, "its what we do after the date…when i-."

Kagome's eyes widened as she regarded him as if he had grown two heads finally she let out a shriek of , "WHAT?"

Inuyasha's ears flattened as her yell bombarded his senses, "I know what mating is!" She cried her face flushed at the fact that he was actually about to explain that to her, Kagome's tirade was cut short when they heard a loud snarl from the sound of the camp, followed by Sango's battle cry.

The couple instantly stood up and faced the direction of the camp, their fight forgotten. Seeing as how Kagome was in a Kimono there would be no time to wait for her to mount his back. Picking her up bridal style, Inuyasha dashed off. He cursed the heavily treed forest and the distance he'd chosen.

Soon the scent of blood assaulted his nose and his eyes widened in panic, because the blood belonged to his pack members…his family.

-

-

**_Author's Corner_**

-

-

Yes as you can see I have not abandoned my poor story. I have no internet.

It summer, but I'm working and my weekends have been pretty hectic plus my net is down, that sadly leaves me without two things a computer and time.

But today I took a day off!! YAY ME!! And here is my make up…'don't hate me because I really love….plz….plz talk to me chapters'(the second one). In all honesty this one (the first) was already typed and waiting to post, but I just couldn't find the time. I'm also currently working on the next chappy to try and get that out to you.

The story will end soon….so please tell me what you think about it thus far… again if I made any mistakes please point them out to me….all I ask is that you do so nicely. Thanks again for the great reviews! I'm working on the other chapter and will try and get it to you as soon as possible.

Bye!

Nellie


	25. Meeting Dad

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

-

-

Chapter

The Final Battle

-

-

Sango looked after Kagome's running figure, a gentle smile on her lips. She was truly happy for her friend; it seemed as if things were working out for her. Kagome deserved to be happy and it looked as if she finally would be.

A tiny sigh escaped her lip as she clutched the brush to her chest and wondered if she would get the chance at her own happiness. It would seem someone had it out for her, first her family, then the saga with her brother only to realize that they couldn't help him, and then their was Miroku the ever flirtatious monk and the love of her life.

She glanced over at the man who was scratching the back of his head in wonder, his charming features morphed into one of confusion. Yes, he was a looker, charming, graceful, thoughtful and smart, he was something that some girl had dreamed up, and then there was her.

She looked down at her hands and flinched, they weren't soft like that of the women he always tried to seduce. Her hands were slightly course from all the years of handling weapons. Her body was no longer soft, and she was way too toned for any woman. It wasn't that she was bulky, but she was muscular, far from the soft feminine pretty ladies Miroku always went for.

A tear slid down her face at that. Yes, she was just simple plain old Sango. She wasn't a beauty like Kagura, even Kanna was prettier than her and Kanna was like twelve! Both of whom were married, well Kanna was engaged, which was still better than where Sango was. She had absolutely no suitors to even make someone jealous with, well save for that prince, who was in love with what he thought her to be and really didn't know her.

Sango sniffed loudly as she suddenly found herself enveloped in a warm embrace, "Sango are you ok?"

She looked up to see Miroku, looking down at her in a mixture of confusion and concern, "I…." She stuttered out trying to fight the tears, "I'm sorry…you must think that I'm some kinda-."

"Please, tell me what's wrong," Miroku stated, "You shouldn't bear your troubles alone, let me help,"

"I can take care of myself-."

"You can," Miroku stated with an affirmative nod, "but everyone needs a shoulder to cry on Sango. No matter how strong they are, everyone needs to know that someone will be there for them," he clasped her chin in his hand and tilted her head so that she could look at him and see the truth he told. He wanted to be there for her.

He was surprised when she suddenly pulled away from him and regarded him with a glare, "What is your game Miroku?" Sango spat bitterly, "You speak of sharing, the kind of sharing that takes place between kin, or husbands and wives. What you want brings people closer-."

"But I want to be close to you," Miroku assured her taking a step to close the distance she had place between them.

"and then what will I do when you run off with one of your…" She waved her hands trying to thing of the right words, "one of your women!" She finally yelled, backing further away, the word 'women' rolling off her tongue with hateful scorn, "Where will that leave me? Broken and alone-."

Miroku was genuinely taken aback by her words. Hadn't all his actions indicated that he was willing to spend the rest of his life with her? Sure he took things slow but he didn't want to force her, "Sango I have no intentions of leaving you…" he assured her as he again advanced.

"What exactly are your intentions Miroku?" Sango yelled throwing her arms up, "because I don't know." She took a threatening step towards him pointing the brush at his chest, "one minute I feel like there might be something there, and the next you're ogling some random woman! Do you think this is some kind of game?" she yelled as she poked him in the chest with the wooden brush, "Do you think that you can just toy with my emotions whenever you feel? If you have no intention of marrying me then you shouldn't ask me to give -."

"But that is exactly what my intention is," Miroku stated as he pushed the offending brush aside.

"Exactly!" Sango screamed tears streaming freely down her face at his clear reject, "you probably never even tried to make me think that you like me-."

"Sango," Miroku stated firmly, he grasped her by the shoulder and pulled her to him, "I don't like you, I'm in love with you. My intention, my dearest Sango is to spend the rest of my days with you. I _want _to marry you. I want to have you with me, and I _want_ to share everything with you, because I love you."

Sango looked at him and gawked, "but, but there are so many other pretty girls-."

"But none of them can compare to you. You are by far the loveliest being I have ever met. Sango it would be an honour to spend the rest of my life with you," Miroku stated as he let his hands slide from her shoulders to hold her fingers in his hands. He knelt on one knee and looked hopefully up at her, "Sango, It would make me, the happiest of men, if you would do me the honour of marrying me,"

Sango looked down at him in a mirror of shock and confusion, her brain trying to catch up with what was happening. She had to be dreaming. This was her dream, she squeezed her eyes shut but when she reopened them, he was still there waiting expectantly.

She opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out, and the only thing she could do was nod her head repeatedly. With a gasp she finally let out a strangled but joyous yes, as she dove into his arms.

They both collapsed on the floor as Sango placed small kisses over his face repeating her answer over and over in frenzied joy.

Miroku wrapped his arms around her in a fierce hug as she assaulted him with kisses. He was indeed in bliss. Slowly one hand slid down the small of her back until he could feel the firm fleshy mounds beneath his hands. Yes he was in bliss.

Sango stiffened in his arms. Moving her hands from the side of his face, she planted her palms on the ground beside his head so that she could lift her body slightly off of his.

"Miroku…." She hissed dangerously as she glared at him.

"Lady Sango I assure I was merrily checking to see if-."

"Remove your hand houshi,"

"But-."

Both adults looked to the door of the hut when they heard too small growls, "the boys," Sango cried recognizing the threatening growls to be that of the two children.

Both adults got up and rushed out the open door of the tiny hut.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

"What do you think that's about?" Satoshi asked Shippo as he watched Kagome leave.

Shippo shrugged as he pulled his gaze away from the disappearing form of Kagome to gaze into the fire. He scratched his head thoughtfully, "well she is dressed up, and going back…" he muttered thoughtfully, "maybe she just wants to look pretty for Inuyasha." Shippo stated. After thinking a moment he nodded his head, "yea that's it!" he stated in a more convincing voice.

"Well I guess, the lady in the picture was dressed up too…" Satoshi stated thinking about it himself, "so do you think they'll mate?"

"Well of course they will! We practically did all the work for them!" Shippo stated in an over excited voice, "I hope we get a new brother or something,"

"A new brother?" Satoshi asked his ears standing at attention as he looked at Shippo expectantly, "Sure! We could do all sorts of neat stuff with it! Teach it stuff you know…" he asked glancing excitedly at Satoshi.

Satoshi looked doubtful. He took up a stick and poked one of the logs in the fire, "but I like being your brother…." He stated softly, "I don't want you to get a new one-."

"But it'll be your brother too!" Shippo stated waving him aside as he grabbed the stick, "Don't you see. Instead of only me being the big brother, we'd both be big brothers!" he proclaimed loudly and proudly as his arms stretched out and his head thrown back in a dramatic display of joy.

"I'd be a big brother?" Satoshi asked his blue eyes wide as he gazed at Shippo uncertainly.

Shippo nodded, "Uh-huh! And this one would be really small so we get to teach it everything. Like how to catch, and how to fight!" he stated as he waved the stick around like a sword.

"and how to growl!" Satoshi added excitedly jumping up. Shippo nodded enthusiastically, "so when will the baby get here?" Satoshi asked eagerly.

"When they come, they'll have it," Shippo stated.

Satoshi looked in the direction Kagome had gone in, "gee I sure hope they hurry up and come back,"

Shippo nodded his agreement then sniffed the air. Seeing Shippo sniff the air, Satoshi followed suit and took a delicate whiff of his surroundings. He immediately covered his nose as the pungent stench of dirt and body odour hit him.

"who is that?" he asked, straining to see into the darkness.

Shippo shrugged wrinkling his nose as he continued to sniff, "that's funny, sniff it again."

"NO way!" Satoshi protested.

"No seriously, one of them smells kinda like you," Shippo stated as he continued to sniff and inched closer towards the scent.

Satoshi cautiously lowered his sleeve. He didn't have as much trouble finding the scent seeing that it was closer, "The old man that used to watch us, kinda smelt like that," he took a deeper smell, "it's a wolf, the stinky thing is a wolf, and there are other wolves,"

Shippo nodded his head not removing his gaze from the outline of the trees. He stepped further away from the hut. Then broke out into a run across the charred ground where the village of demon hunters had once been.

"Where are you going?" Satoshi hissed as he took after his brother, his feet landing lightly on the small plants that were trying to cover the burnt earth. He caught up to Shippo half way across the clearing and grabbed the back of his shirt, "where are you going?" he asked again, this time fear clouding his voice.

Shippo was jerked to a stop when Satoshi grabbed him by the back of his shirt, "I want to see why these people smell like you. Don't you want to know?" he asked his green eyes peering at his brother, "what's the matter? Why are you so scared for?"

"I don't like it," Satoshi muttered as he backed up a little, "It smells bad. It makes me feel sick like that feeling you get when you know something bad is going to happen," he stated nervously.

"I know, I have that feeling too. But I still want to find out…" Shippo stated, "besides we wont be far Sango and Miroku are right over there," he added tilting his head to the side in a gesture to the hut. In truth the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up and his instincts were saying run, but there had to be a reason why that person smelt of Satoshi. Shippo smiled at Satoshi then turned once again.

"Please," Satoshi called panicky as he grabbed him once again, "I don't like it. Mommy had a cloth with that scent on it, she said it would kill me. Please don't let me go….please……" Satoshi cried his eyes wide with terror as he remember his mother forcing him to memorize the odour on the cloth.

Shippo looked over at Satoshi and nodded, "Ok then. Lets go back," he smiled reassuringly at his brother and turned towards the hut.

Satoshi nodded gratefully, "yea lets hurry," he agreed, his voice trembling as the wind brought the scent to him stronger, they had gotten closer and he wanted to get further.

Before he could move however a snarling wolf launched itself from the forest and skidded to a halt in front of them. It growled furiously as it regarded the boys, ears pulled back and lips curled upwards in a vicious snarl revealing deadly fangs. Another low howl filled the air and the boys found themselves surrounded by the snarling beasts. The animals were crouched ready to jump, as they sized up their pray with steely black eyes.

"Call them off," a smooth voice commanded.

Satoshi shuddered in fear as the scent that he had been trying to avoid filled the air, along with the other pungent one. His back stiffened. He knew how this game was played, he'd be blind folded, and if he didn't get away from the scent, he'd get hurt, but this time his mother wouldn't be there to bandage the wound for him. He knew fully well she was the one that had hurt him, but she never hurt him unless she had that cloth with that scent tied to her. He clasped his eyes shut as he waited expectantly for the pain.

A low growl was issued and the wolves stood down, although they still held the circle and regarded the boys suspiciously.

Seeing his brother's distress Shippo clasped his hand in his and turned around to face the beings that carried the scent he had been so curious about earlier.

"Who…Who are you?" he asked trying to stem the nervous quiver in his voice as he stepped protectively in front of Satoshi, "and what do you want?" he did his best at delivering an icy glare.

The one that smelled was obviously the leader of the wolves, he was dirt and nasty look. He reminded Shippo of vomit which had been left out of the sun, the other who smelled like Satoshi was crisp and clean, but gave him the creeps. He was obviously human, but Shippo found that he thought this one more dangerous than the wolf demons.

Yazoko let out a low chuckle as he regarded the two boys. He was delighted, he had found his treasure, his weapon. His brown eyes scanned Satoshi over as one would at a trophy. He was glad that there weren't any damages, to his precious weapon. He dragged his gaze away from his possession and regarded the mouthy thing that stood beside him.

It was a ball of orange fluffy. An hideously cute thing, that served no purpose. He would be easily disposed of, "I am lord Yazoko. I have come to claim my son," Yazoko stated in glee.

"Yea well that's all good and well, if I see him I'll be sure to tell him," Shippo stated.

"Do not trifle with me demon," Yazoko hissed as he glared at the boy, "Step away from him and the wolves will rip you apart quickly."

Satoshi gasped and clutched Shippo tighter, "don't let him take me," he whispered to him as he clung to his hand, "I don't have a father. Please don't let him get me…"

Shippo's green eyes scanned over the wolves nervously, and he glanced towards the hut.

"They wont get here in time," Yazoko assured Shippo seeing where his gaze was, he could only assume the rest of the party was inside the hut, "If you continue to delay me any further, they wont even find your pieces-."

"Yea, Yea tell it to someone who cares," Shippo stated as he gripped Satoshi reassuringly, there was no way he was going to hand his brother over. Pulling a hand full of leaves from his shirt he tossed them in all directions, making multiple copies of himself and Satoshi.

"Run!" he whispered to Satoshi as the illusions began to scatter all over the place. The wolves were thrown into confusion and began to chase the copies, as soon as the chain was broken both boys headed towards the hut.

Yazoko growled in out rage, "Get them! And don't kill him, him I want to kill myself!" he yelled to Adjumante.

Adjumante rolled his eyes. He watched as the boys headed towards the hut and bent down slowly. He suddenly lurched himself forward. His body took to the air in a clumsy arch to land in a puff of dirt before the two boys.

Shippo and Satoshi's eyes widened at the demon that suddenly landed in front of them. Adjumante reached out and grabbed Satoshi by the neck, "Now no more running…" he drawled as he dangled Satoshi off the ground.

Shippo lurched himself at the wolf and sank his fangs down into the arm that was holding Satoshi. With a howl Adjumante released his grip and Satoshi fell to the ground. Grabbing the bundle that was latched on to his hand he ruffly yanked the small boy back by the tail.

Tears sprang to Shippo's eyes but instead of crying he issued a warning growl. Adjumante readjusted his grip so that he was clutching him by the neck.

"I said, not to kill him," Yazoko reprimanded coming up.

"The bastard bit me!" Adjumante yelled as he flung the little body. Shippo landed in front of Yazoko and scrambled backwards hurriedly his green eyes wide with fright as Yazoko leered down at him.

"D..Dont you touch my brother…." Satoshi growled out as he moved to stand beside Shippo who had scrambled to his feet, "You better leave us alone…" he let out the scariest growl he could muster, "Inuyasha will be back, and Sango and Miroku are right in there…"

Shippo picked up on Satoshi's growl, "and if you touch us their gonna fuck you up real bad," he stated repeating the curse he had heard Inuyasha use on so many occasions.

Yazoko let out a dark laugh, "children…don't you just hate them?" he asked Adjumante dryly.

Shippo and Satoshi stood back to back growling loudly at the offending parties, their eyes watching their very move.

-

-

Author's Corner

-

-

Like I said guys this one is added as a make up chappy. I am really sorry about the wait. Thanks to all of you who are reading an extra special sorry to alex, hope you like both chapters. That goes for all of you guys too I hope you enjoyed them, tried my best to make them long, both are 18 pages.

I have started the next update, however like i said no internet (i'm at work and want to move real quick...open cubicle) so I cant make promises as to how soon you'll get it, but hopefully soon.

Please review and tell me what you think...

Love you guys!

Bye!

Nellie


	26. Pools of Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

-

-

-

Chapter

Pools of Blood

-

-

Adjumante heard a yell, and then the swish of something heavy sailing through the air. He jumped to the side as a large boomerang flew by his head, singeing off some of his hair. The boomerang moved in a deathly arch along the side of the circle, and Adjumante watched wide eyed as it collided with Rasha. The wolf yipped as he was severed in two; the weapon continued its deadly arch until it had taken down five more of his companions.

His eyes bled a deep shade of crimson as the weapon made his its way back to its owner. Turning he followed its course to a human woman. She reached up and snatched the weapon from the sky. He ran forward at a blinding speed, the need for revenge consuming him, so that he couldn't think outside of destroying the woman at the hut.

Sango's eyes widened as she saw the demon move, she moved the boomerang to her front, as the bulky body came charging at her. He collided with the heavy board. The added weight caused her knees to buckle under her body and she went down.

A jaw clenching thud resounded through the air as her head collided with the boards of the veranda. She pushed her hands against the wood, trying to ease the pressure from her chest.

"Kirara, get the children!" Sango commanded the fire cat, through gritted teeth. Suddenly the weight was lifted and she jumped to her feet. Miroku stood protectively in front of her his staff held at the ready.

Adjumante glared at the man who had interrupted them. He let loose a howl and then charged. He swung his fists at the monk in a powerful arch. Miroku sidestepped only to be confronted by snarling wolf. He swung his staff at the offending beast, and it launched forward, landing on the tip of the staff it jumped at his head, jaws snapping.

Miroku felt the staff slide from his hand at the unexpected weight, he brought his free hand up to block the bite. The deadly white fangs sank deep into the soft flesh of his arm; the jaws snapped shut, as the wolf momentarily closed his mouth then yanked his head back, ripping away the flesh he had trapped beneath his deadly fangs.

Miroku howled in pain as his flesh ripped from its bone, the pain blinded him causing him to fall to his knees. His other hand clutched in the dirt as his eyes snapped shut, his body spamming from the pain. Feeling something hard beneath his fingers he brought his good hand up and swung it at the wolf with all his strength. There was a sickening thud and the sound of bone crushing. He opened his eyes to see the wolf fall, a rock protruding from the side of its head, blood flowing freely over its jagged edges.

Another growl snapped him out of his shock. Scrambling to the side he jumped to his feet as another one of the fierce brown beast charged at him. The beast skidded to a halt then launched at him once more.

Miroku bent to pick up his staff, he swung it in a clumsy arch and the wolf caught it in his jaws, crunching down on it, Miroku heard the splintered of wood, the head of the staff lay in splinters. Bits of the holy wood embedded itself in the mouth of the beast; it shook his head removing the broken shards from his mouth. Miroku jabbed at him with the splintered edge of his staff, managing to pierce him in the mouth. The stick slid through the jaw of the wolf, with a sickening slickness, as it came out the other side.

Miroku howled along with the wolf as massive jaws clamped down on his shoulder and he felt the weight of an animal dangling from his back.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Seeing Miroku move to help her mistress, Kirara obediently transformed, she stretched her massive body and covered the distance between herself and the boys within a single leap. The wolves that had been there scattered in fear of being crushed.

However she wasn't prepared for the thick black which surrounded her paws in a deathly grip. A howl of pain escaped her as she felt the thing piercing into her flesh. She bent forward jaws snapping at the bonds which were holding her, but to no avail. Her red eyes darted from the bonds to the man that stood in front of her smirking.

The once scared wolves doubled back to attack the vulnerable prey. An agonized howl escaped her as a wolf latched onto her back, she jerked forward in an effort to through it, but the substance around her strengthened, cutting deeper into her leg.

"Kirara!" Shippo yelled in shock as yet another wolf jumped onto the back of his friend, "We have to help her!" he told Satoshi, who nodded wordlessly, although he was still trembling. He looked at Yazoko contemplatively, the foul substance reeked of his scent.

"Fox fire!!" Shippo cried out, the bluish flames fanned up in front of Yazoko's face causing him to momentarily loose concentration.

The bounds around Kirara fell and the fire neko lurched forward, shaking the startled wolf from her back she clutched the boys in her jaws and took to the air, a heavy stream of blood falling from her paws. The wolf hit the ground with a loud yip and lay motionless beneath her. She cast her eyes towards her mistress and found that both Sango and Miroku were busy fending off wolves and Adjumante.

Yazoko regarded the fleeing cat with a sense of outrage. He had been tricked by a mere child. Calling his aura to him he sent it towards the belly of the cat in the form of several spears.

Kirara's senses suddenly peeked, and she shifted to the side, a growl left her as the black spear went pass her head. She black mist seemed to recoil on its own, rushing towards her again. She moved backwards, in an effort to doge, dark cloak was closing in on her from all side. She snarled and reared her head, pulling her muscles to move higher into the sky. A howl escaped her as she felt something tear through her hind legs. The pain shot through her lower quarter, twisting her head back she realized that the thing had gone through her hind legs. Yazoko took the cats distraction to wrap his aura around her snout cutting off her air supply. She shook her head as it tried to wrap around her face. The aura pierced through her side, severing through the soft flesh of her underbelly. The blinding pain blocked the cries of the children on her back and her body swaggered.

She snapped her jaws in vein at the substance that would only recoil and redouble around her. She was unable to get a hold on it, every time she bit there seemed to be nothing there. A high pitched shrieked left her as it wrapped around her hind legs digging into the fur and pulling her back. Her body was becoming heavy with the lack of oxygen and she shook her head to try and clear the black that was beginning to take over her body.

"Fox Fire!"

The thick black cleared from her face, replaced by blue flames. Kirara sucked in a much needed breath. Launching her body forward despite the coils that were sawing through her legs.

Another one of the dark arrows tore through her stomach. The pain shot through her blocking all thoughts from her mind. Her body was pulled down; a pained yelp escaped her as her body collided with the ground.

The children rolled off her back, landing behind her with a distinct thud. Before she could raise herself, sharp fangs tore into the side of her face. She reared her head back bringing the dangling wolf with her.

Satoshi cried out in surprise as a wolf jumped onto Kirara gripping her tightly in the neck. He scrambled back from the jaws of yet another as it planted its claws into the cats back. He swiped at it with his claws, drawing blood and it turned its dark eyes upon him.

"leave her alone!" Shippo cried desperately as he waved his arms at the deadly beast attacking his friend, his claws ripped across the side of one of the beasts, it paid the tiny wound no mind as it lunched forward landing onto her lower back.

Sango's bummerang rounded through the air severing the wolf that had been attached to her neck in half, and ripping through the neck of one that had been in mid leap.

Kirara swung her head again managing to dislodge the wolf that was attached to her face. Blood spurted from the jagged hole in the right side of her face soaking the boys in red, as she reached behind her and crunched down on the head of the wolf that was threatening Satoshi.

Satoshi scrambled backwards into Shippo, who was also backing up from one of the wolves. Twisting her frame around Kirara snapped her fangs at the offending wolf and it retreated a little. The one on her back ripped its head back exposing her left shoulder blade. With a howl she reached around and snapped her massive jaws at it. The wolf leapt from its perch narrowly missing Kirara's snapping jaws. She snapped again and the wolf on her lower back jumped down skidding to a halt a little away.

Heaving her weight onto her front paws she dragged her frame protectively in front of the two frightened pups. The wolves began to circle once again, eyeing her up as the growled dangerously.

-

-

Scene change

-

-

Adjumante launched himself at the offending woman only to have her jump out of the way and send her infuriating weapon at him. He leaped upwards and out of its way, landing in front of the tiny girl, he brought his hand down in powerful swing. She jumped back but was caught in the shoulder. He ducked his head as the weapon returned to its owner.

Grasping the boomerang, Sango swung it as a club causing the wolf to stagger backward. He growled then launched himself at her. Sango sent the boomerang flying once again, but the wolf made another leap, avoiding the weapon. She jumped out of the way, and winched as his claws ripped deep holes into her side. She didn't have time to look at her wounds when he charged again.

Sango jumped back from Adjumante's charge, landing lightly onto the beam of the veranda. She brought her boomerang down in hopes of hitting the outrage demon on the head. However she wasn't prepared for him to suddenly drop to the ground or deliver a powerful kick to the beam on which she was perched.

The beam shook from the force of the kick and shattered beneath her feet, sending her to the ground. She was grasp roughly by the neck, and brought in front of the snarling wolf. Holding her leg back she swung it as hard as she could forward. The demon howled and released her. Landing on her feet, she bent to pick up her boomerang, but found herself flying backwards, her body curled forward at the force of the kick which had been delivered to her stomach.

She didn't have time to react before a searing pain eating away at her stomach. Her back collided with the wall of the house. She rolled to the side as the demon launched another punch at her. Adjumante's fists went through the wall and he quickly pulled it back then launched himself at her once again. Staggering to her feet, Sango grabbed at her boomerang and clutched it to her chest while backing up; she needed leverage so that she could throw it. Warm liquid slid from the wound in her side and down her legs as a reminder of her contact with the enraged beast.

The panicked cries of the boys caused her to look up. Her eyes widened when she saw Kirara tittering, a wolf clinging mercilessly to her face neck and back while others rounded to attack, he white fire was soaked with red and the startled boys stood behind of her trying to avoid the charging demons. Swinging her arms back, she the wolf latched onto Kirara's neck threatening to tear her jugular.

Her eyes snapped shut as a fist collided with the side of her head. She forced herself to reopen them and side stepped Adjumante as he charged at her again. Scrambling out of his way she moved to her previous position. Adjumante made to charge at the infuriating woman again, but jumped back when the swishing of air signalled the return of her weapon.

Sango scrambled out of the way of the boomerang. Her arm muscles stung from throwing it, and she knew it would crush her should she try to catch. She clutched at her side struggling to keep focused on the monster in front of her. Her fingers pressed into her open wound, and she could almost swear there was nothing there.

Missing the sound of the boomerang Adjumante jumped at the now defenceless woman. The weapon connected with his side carrying him through the wall of the tiny hut.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Miroku fell to his knees as the pain in his back shot through his legs preventing further movement or thought. He willed himself to focus despite the numbness rushing through him. Reaching into his vest he pulled out a satura and plastered it onto the thing dangling from him. With a howl the beast was reduced to ashes.

Miroku planted his hands firmly on the ground to try and steady himself. He barely noted the heavy trail of liquid cruising down his arm and back as another roar filled his ears. Lifting his head he saw the form of two more charging wolves. Grunting he staggered to his feet and pulled out his last Satura. He flung the paper at the wolf and it plastered itself onto its forehead. The black ink glowed before destroying the being it was attached to.

Despite the loss of his partner the other wolf continued its charge fangs bared in a feral display. He swayed lightly his vision beginning to blur. He gritted his teeth preparing himself mentally for the attack that was to come.

He glanced across at Sango who was leaning heavily against the wall, clutching her stomach. Adjumante didn't seem to be attacking her anymore, which was good. Maybe she could make it. He hoped that she made. He smelt the rancid breath of the wolf against his face and blocked it out, to remember the smell of Sango. That was the perfect image to die with, and he would be content with the fact that she loved him and wish her happiness.

-

-

Author's Corner

-

-

Ok ok I know its not as long as the others but still fairly long rite? And a horrid cliffy….I know but I don't know when I'll be able to update again so I thought I'd give you guys something….don't worry I wont wait a year or no crap like that.

I haven't replied to any reviews because I haven't had the chance. Like I have been saying no internet and I'm at work so I don't feel comfortable doing those kinda things here…..

Anyways please Know that I have read them and love them all. Thanks for the wonderful support, and a special thank you to those reviewers who always review……It is much appreciated!

I'll start replying to them again as soon as I get the chance. Please tell me if you like this update, as always corrections are welcome. If you see something wrong please tell me so I wont have a repeat offence…..but do so nicely.

This is the story I've written with the most reviews! I am so proud! I wonder if we could hit the 300 mark? It would be really great!

Anyways I love you all! And hopefully we speak soon! (I mean on a one on one basis I miss replying to all of u!!! cry)

Bye!

Love!

Nellie


	27. The Ultimate Weapon

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

-

-

Chapter 27

The Ultimate Weapon

-

-

Yazoko looked at the scene of carnage before him a small smile on his pale lips. It was truly a delicious sight. He had pulled his aura from the fire cat long ago leaving her for the wolves and what a good job they were doing.

His brown eyes glistened as he took in the weakening form of the fire cat. A wolf grabbed at her neck missing and sinking his fangs deep into her shoulder instead. Blood spurted from between the deadly teeth. The wolf pulled away leaving a gapping hole. He watched the blood poor and run over the cream coat painting it a lovely deep shade of red, before pooling on the ground by the cat, drenching the ground that was already full with her blood.

HE couldn't help the tremor of enjoyment that went through him when a delicious crunch showed the results of one failed attempt by a wolf to get to the children behind the cat. The loss in the cat's concentration however was not to go unpunished and he revealed in the sound of her cry as yet another bit of her flesh was removed from the bones in the relentless attack. The terrified shrieks of the children only served to add to the lovely symphony. His lovely machine of death was covered in the cat's blood, and his mind wondered fondly over all the blood the boy would be covered with when he was finally his. First that of all the youkai lords, optimum power.

Yes, he would be unquestioned throughout the land. It would be his rule. He would lay siege on all the unworthy ones and those who would beg his mercy he might let live. Then again it was always so fun to kill people, why spear more than he needed to run an efficient land? Yes the breeders and labors, the rest given the grand opportunity to become his puppets it was truly going to be grate.

He pulled his eyes away from the scene to look at how the monk and woman were doing. The woman was still weak and leaning against the wall clutching aimlessly at her side. He frowned lightly, he thought Adjumante was capable of more, to be taken down by a returning weapon was such a laugh. Well it had certainly proved entertaining to see the shock register on the wolf's face when the weapon collided with his side. He wondered lightly how his body would look pinned to the hut of the wall where he supposed the boomerang had settled more than likely, he was partially severed in half. Truly a must see, he made a mental note to look before he left.

The woman shifted slightly and he smirked he supposed it would be fun to watch her bleed to death. Yes most definitely fun, a activity he would truly enjoy. She was a pretty thing, he would maybe play with her before she left this realm.

He dragged his eyes away from the captivating female as he lips parted in lovely pain filled gasp when he heard a growl. Ah yes the monk. A true beauty. His arm was partially exposed at the bone, the white showing for just a glorious moment before it was concealed behind pools of deep red. Very lovely indeed. The monk's body was soaked trough and he smiled as the monk seemed to resign himself ff to death. His attention peeked not wanting to miss a minute of the bone crushing or the blood as the wolf devoured the monks face. He would have to kill it before it got to the girl however her he wanted to watch.

His enjoyment was cut short and the smile slipped from his face when red dagger like blades swerved through the air ripping the wolf to bits. It was a very quick process that reminded him of watching the chef work. The various parts fell heavily onto the ground and he smiled not missing the lovely haphazard way they fell spilling the contents of the body over the area and the new wound that had been inflicted on the monk by the wolf before it left.

A battle cry ripped his attention from his new view, he watched as a huge blast rushed forward disintegrating the wolves that were around the fire cat in a blinding light. He frowned at the lack of red liquid or anything of interest which should have occurred. Oh well. He sighed to himself and glanced up to see two new figures enter his field.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

As much as he would have liked to keep looking at his love his eyes involuntarily shut when the sharp white of teeth were registered in his peripheral vision and the fowl stench made it hard to see without squinting.

A sharp pains ripped along the side of his face hacking into the skin under his eyes and dragging down towards his ear cutting off just at the angle of his jaw. He staggered backwards from the force, but that was where the new pain ended leaving a burning sensation. He opened his eyes to find the wolf had disappeared.

A loud cry of "Wind Scar!!" soon had the monk put slightly at ease despite the burning going through out his body. He felt his body sag only to be propped up by a shorter frame.

"Miroku, are you ok?" Kagome asked panicked she wasn't sure what was wrong with her friend, blood had soaked through his purple garbs leaving it damp and sticking to him, his hair had come undone and the red sea was flowing freely from the gash in his face.

"There….There's one more…." Miroku rasped out as Kagome helped to lower him to the ground, "Sango….one more," His vision was blurring shaking his head he attempted to clear it only to have searing pain shoot through his system.

Kagome pulled her gaze away from the Monk to look at her friend in an equally bad situation leaning heavily against the wall clutching her side, "Sango?" She called,

"INUYASHA!!" Kagome turned at the double cry to see her boys a distance away, covering behind Kirara. Inuyasha had also heard and had covered the distance easy enough. The two scared pups ran towards him and clung to his pants their bodies shaking as they drowned in the scent of fare.

Kirara meowed weakly before letting her body fall forward. Her head landed with a thud that caused Inuyasha concern. He absently placed a hand on the each boy's head, while he observed the condition Kirara was in. The heavy rise and fall of her chest assured him she was ok, but her body was covered in gashes. He dragged his eyes away from his friend to face the only one other than his pack left standing, his anger building to unsurpassable levels.

"What the fuck do you want?" he demanded, glaring at the man who stood in front of him. He could only assume it was the shikon, except the almost completed jewel was around Kagome's neck. Therefore he had no reason to attack the camp.

"Such Language….." Yazoko drawled coolly, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lord Yazok-"

"I don't give a shit, now I aint gonna ask again what do you want?" Inuyasha growled out as he gripped his sword tighter mindful of the boys still clinging to him.

"The answer is simple, my son…." Yazoko drawled.

Inuyasha jarred suddenly as if the words had slapped him, he glanced at Satoshi and the boy clung to him tighter, looking up at him with pleading eyes lips trembling, trying to form words but failing. Turning his eyes from the terrified child he glared at the man in front of him.

"Like hell I'm giving up any part of my pack to you," Inuyasha hissed.

Yazoko's fist doubled at in outrage at the balant disrespect of the hanyou before him, "I was not asking Half breed-."

"Go to Kagome," Inuyasha stated to the two boys not taking his eyes from the man before him who seemed to be lost in some kind of rant.

The boys hesitantly let him go and ran towards Kagome who had stopped to watch what was going on. Satisfied that they were a safe distance back Inuyasha brought his sword into a fighting stance.

"Inuyasha! He has a jewel shard! The remaining jewel shards!" Kagome's voice called from where she was standing watching the approach of the boys.

Inuyasha nodded his head slightly not taking his eyes off his opponent.

"Please you don't have a chance…" Yazoko gloated to Inuyasha as he stepped back; he had seen what the sword could do as well as heard of this particular Hanyou's reputation and had no desire to battle with the Halfling. A twisted smile lit up his face as the hanyou leaped forward brandishing his sword. He moved out of the line of attack his aura surging up to block the blade testing the full power in the fang.

Inuyasha jumped black from the dark substance. At first he had thought it to be miasma but the air was still free of any poisonous gas. He had felt it push against him as if it were something tangible but it had no substance to it and only smelled of the being in front of him, almost like an over powering aura.

He leaped forward from a different angle. A barrio flared up stopping the sword from hitting his target, then several spear like black tentacles where launched at him. He tried cutting through it but it seemed to divide before regrouping ripping through his shoulder the wound was deflected somewhat by his fire rat kimono. He jumped back from the other arrows landing lightly a good distance away.

"having difficulty getting to me?" Yazoko asked a smug smile set onto his face.

"Shut the fuck up!" Inuyasha hissed as he launched himself forward again the black arrows shot forth once again, Inuyasha leaned his weight to the left in an effort to switch direction but the black tentacles wrapped around his ankle slicing through the flesh narrowly missing the tendon at the back of his ankle. He landed gingerly on his feet a snarl on his face.

"Why don't you fight like a real man?" He threatened in furious growl at the man.

Yazoko regarded him with a calm demniour and clicked his tongue lightly, "and here I thought the famous Inuyasha would pose a challenge…." He gloated as he brushed invisible lint from his outfit.

Glaring he attacked again but this time the black substance surrounded him and he felt it closing in on him in a deathly hug. He wielded the tensiga but it came through empty as if nothing was there. The substance wrapped around him and he could feel it cutting through the kimono the fabric straining against the assult. His eyes widened as it trapped his hands to his side, with a grunt he hissed as he felt a piercing in his side, struggling to maintain the now painful grip on his sword.. The dark cloud had completely surrounded him and he doubted there was anyway through it. It wrapped its way tighter around him and he tried desperately to thing of something. His breathing was being cut off and another gash made its way on his upper body.

He stumbled forward when he was suddenly released from his prison, he sucked in a deep breath before straining and ignoring the stinging coming from his body. One of Kagome's arrows had settled a little away from Yazoko's head, and he suddenly had the dark thought that she could have hit him in that cloud.

He returned his attention to the battle at hand when he saw Yazoko sneer in Kagome's direction. He saw the tell tall formation of an attack and leapt forward calling out.

"Hey asshole!"

Yazoko turned slightly to meet the hanyou and once again he was faced by the same barrior. But this time it seemed intent on keeping him there, the black mist wrapped around his hand slicing through the flesh of his upper arm, with a grunt he was forced to release the tensiega. His body shook slightly and he growled as he felt the familiar slicing through his skin. Thinking quickly he formed his attack, (forgive me I cant remember the name of the thing at the moment) the red crecent blades sailed through the choking blanket. The momentarily ease in the hold gave Inuyasha the chance he needed to leap away. When he landed he surveyed the area, Yazoko had moved a fallen tree in his stead. So the attack had work. A grin spread across Inuyasha's face.

"Resigning yourself to death hanyou?" Yazoko asked from his new position.

Inuyasha turned to face him but didn't comment. He looked at the tree to the right of the man marking it then leapt forward. He nimbly dogged the first set of spares that were launched at him. Before they took new form and began clinging to him. He didn't fight this time and he was pulled roughly to the ground. The thing squeezed at him momentarily cutting off his circulation. Gritting his teeth he fought against the feeling of the dark spears ripping into his body, once again he released his attack, when the blanket he brought tensiga up and swung it down with a loud cry of,

"Wind Scar!"

The electric wave shot from the sword disintegrating the rest of the black aura that had surrounded him. Jumping back he survaeyed the damage that he had cause. The tree limb that he had marked lay on the ground partially singed by the attack. He looked around for Yazoko to find him crouched low, his pristine clothes burnt off his shoulder, and several burn marks marring his body. While he had aimed for the kill he supposed that that was something.

He smirked at the fallen adversery who got up and regarded him with an angry glare. Leaping through the air again he held tensiga above his head ready to bring it down on his foe only to have the same black daggers come spinning towards him ten fold. Already in the air it was too late for him to try and doge turning tensiga he used the blade as a shield to block most of the harmful blows.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Kagome watched the boys run to her her senses on high alert to pick up any signs of danger. She couldn't afford to go to them and risk missing something or something attacking Miroku or Sango. Her senses tugged sharply and she jerked her head upwards to scan the battle currently taking place.

Inuyasha was in a dead lock with something that seemed to be emitting from the human.

"Inuyasha! He has a jewel shard!" She called out to him, she wasn't sure of its exact location but she knew he had one on him or several, "he has the remaining jewel shards!" she called feeling at the last four remaining shard pulse with negative energy. Her brows furrowed as she realized that he wasn't calling on the jewels energy. How could a mere human be this strong? He had no youkai, and what was he using. She watched the dark cloud carefully hoping to Gods Inuyasha was ok.

The two boys collided into her form hugging her tightly and she hardly registered the pressure. Grabbing their hands she darted inside intent on getting her bow and arrow. She dashed through the open door way the boys almost falling in an effort to keep up with her. When she stepped through the door a scream left her and she yanked the boys behind her defensively.

She was staring into the snarling profile of male Youkai yellow teeth bared in a feral snarl. It took her a moment to register that he was dead, but that didn't lessen her horror. The face had become a sicken white complexion a trickle a pool of blood had gattered behind the teeth and leaked through the yellow barrier drenching his bottom lip in the thick mixture of blood and ssaliva. Sango's boomerang was wedged into the wall of the hut the flat half of the weapon supporting the upper torso of the dead wolf and keeping it suspended in the air. His lower torso was hanging beneath the blade of the boomerang seemingly connected to the top by the tip of the boomerang, which was situated into the wall.

Blooded strings dangled from where the connection had been brutally severed and the lower half was flapping giddily back and worth sending splatters of red everywhere.

Kagome felt the bile rise in her throat as she struggled to drag her eyes from the horrific figure, Inuyasha needed her. Doing her best to ignore the figure suppended on the wall and the splatter of blood as it hit the floor she scanned the room for her bow and arrow.

"Kagome, what is it?" Shippo asked shakily.

"Nothing don't look," Kagome instructed shakily as she absently turned the two boys to face the door. Her eyes finally landed on the arrows, she snatched it up all thoughts of the body and ran out. The two toddlers followed behind her. Stopping in the door way Kagome pulled the string of the bow taunt, She released it through the mist praying to the gods that it didn't hit her beloved.

She gave a sigh as she saw the aura clear and realized that Inuyasha was safe. She didn't have time though to pay attention to him at the moment, Sango and Miroku needed help. Turning to where Sango was slumped down by the door she assessed the problem her friend was having. She was bleeding heavily from the stomach and had already lost consciousness. Pulling back the Kimono Kagome's eyes welled up when she saw the huge gash in the side of the slayer's stomach. Running back into the hut she grabbed her back pack and dragged it out behind her.

"Shippo Satoshi?" She called. The boys answered and she jumped not realizing they were so close to her. She turned to face them, they both looked petrified and were obviously holding back tears. She offered them a weak smile before easing Sango up to wrap the bandage around her.

"I want you guys to push really hard on this wound…ok?" She asked them. Shippo nodded and took a shaky step forward. Bending down he pressed with all his might on the wound his little arms taunt with the effort, Sango grunted before becoming silent again.

Satisfied Kagome stood and ruffled his hair, "Good boy, it'll be ok," she reassured as she turned towards Miroku. Small hands reached out and clutched her tightly. She looked down to see Satoshi clinging to her.

"Don't leave me! Stay with me. I don't want him to get me!" he cried frantically his gripping tightening painfully around her leg.

Kagome bent to pick him up and held his chin up so that he was looking at her, "Listen to me, he is not going to get," She stated firmly, "I'm just going to Miroku. Inuyasha is fighting him right now, and Inuyasha always wins," She assured. When Satoshi nodded she placed him back down and gave him an encouraging push towards Shippo, "now go help your brother."

With that said she turned once more her eyes drawn to the battle that was ensuing even as she stooped beside Miroku to help apply pressure to the wounds. Yazoko seemed to be losing but one question kept going through her mind, why hadn't he used the jewel shards yet?

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Yazoko glared at the halfbreed in front of him with pure and utter hatered his body shook with rage as he felt the burning effect of the last wound the filth had inflicted on his person.

Inuyasha regarded him cookily, satisfied that he had spilt the blood of the foul being. He panted heavily as he prepared for his next attack. His wounds had mulitiplied and he had gotten a few deep gashes which were starting to slow him down. Yazoko was in a better position but he too had suffered injuries the only bad part was that to inflict the injuries on Yazoko Inuyasha had to enter the dark mist, he was even sure of hitting target.

"Give me what is mine hanyou, and your death will be quick," Yazoko snarled at the hanyou.

"Hn, Like hell I will! Finders keepers doosh bag!" Inuyasha retorted.

Yazoko laughed causing Inuyasha to pause in his attack, "So you think you have some sort of bond to him?" Yazoko asked, "He isn't even real. The soul he possesses is not his and once he is returned to me it shall be released and he shall be as he was made to be!"

"What the hell are you going on about?" Inuyasha asked not understanding what the maniac was ranting about.

"He is merely a tool, a child born of the shikon a demon and a human. He is nothing but an empty case. A tool to be used, a tool with an accidental soul-."

"Yea well a soul is a soul," Inuyasha stated as he readied to attack again.

"And I'm about to show you what that one was made to do," Yazoko hissed venomously.

"Inuyasha! He's taking out the jewel shard!" Kagome called from her position by Miroku. She could finally sense it fully now, before it had been masked in the powerful aura.

Inuyasha's gaze shifted swiftly from Kagome to Yazoko who now had the last three remaining shards held out in his palms face up. He started to say a chant and with each word Inuyasha felt the dark jewels pulse, sending out a vibration so strong that he could almost touch it . The jewels began to rise and he was unsure of what to do, or if he could do anything. Making his mind up to attack anyways the jewel shards shot forward and away from Yazoko.

He turned in time to see the sparkling black gems collide with Satoshi's back. The force pushed the boy forward and he stayed that way slumped over Sango. He stayed like that his bangs covering his face and his aura began to disappear rapidly his scent becoming overpowered with the underlying scent of jewel shard.

"Satoshi Attack!" Yazoko called out instantly.

"Shippo get outta there!!" Inuyasha called to small kit that was kneeling beside his transformed brother, unaware of the danger. Shippo looked up at the call, trying to see the danger. Green eyes widened in shock and red liquid seeped from the corners of his buldged lips, before trailing down to look at the hand sticking out of his stomach.

"Kagome, Inuyasha…." He called in fright still clinging to the fact that his adoptive parents would save him. He glanced back up to Inuyasha as tears streamed down his face before his body was pushed and he slumped forward. A now black eyed Satoshi turned to face Kagome, two words slipping from his lips in a snarl.

"The jewel shard…."

-

-

**_Author's Corner_**

-

-

Hey guys! Ok bad news, I am going on vacation. Well good for me bad for you. Then I start back school and this year is another years exams. Stressful, so I wont have much time to update. The excellenter news though is that there is only about one or two more chapters left…..depending on how long the next chapter is.

By the way I passed my exams for last school year. Arent you all proud??

I didn't hear from a lot of you all these last chapters….whats going on? You all dead or something.

anyways

Love you guys.

Later!


	28. Shattered hearts

Chapter 28

The finale

-

-

-

-

Kagome looked at Inuyasha confused as to why he had yelled. She squinted her eyes trying to figure out what he was saying when Shippo's terrified voice cut into her thoughts filling her with dread.

In one fluid motion she let go of Miroku and spun around her arrow notched and ready to fire at the enemy. What she saw caused her to go pale with fright. Shippo was slouched over blood seeping from his stomach his face ashen with shock.

"Shippo!" Kagome called out as she dashed across the space that separated them to cuddle the kit in her arms. He stared at her, his eyes starry and distant, "Shippo," She called again as she listened to his shallow breathing. His mouth moved but no sound came forth. She gently pried his small trembling hands from his stomach and gasped at the gapping hole which was positioned under his ribcage. Blood poured freely from the wound, and strips of flesh hung in a shredded mass in a desperate attempt to reconnect, "hold on Shippo…"

Pushing her dread aside Kagome focused on herself blocking out all else until she could feel her spiritual energy rising and falling in a steady beat. She summoned as much as she could garner without killing herself to the surface. Her brows furrowed in concentration as she tried to keep the swirling energy under her rule. Opening her eyes she was pleased to find that the energy circled her hand in a state of electrifying pink. Pulsating around her digits and crackling at Shippo's youkai.

A light sweat broke out on her forehead as she tried to mould the energy into that of a healing source instead of a purifying one. Her head became dizzy with the effort and she gritted her teeth grounding them together to help keep her concentration.

A spark of blue appeared in the deep pink, flickered uncertainly then doubled in size, it spread at an agonizingly slow pace until a cool blue light was flowing over her hand. Once the task was complete she balanced Shippo on her one hand while placing the other over his wounds. The energy departed from her in swift torrents, faster than she had anticipated. It swept from her hands in a heady rush that made her dizzy and uncertain of what was going on.

With determination she forced herself to open her eyes and saw the gap slowly being mended. The puncture wounds at the bottom of his lungs slowly began to repair as the disembowel parts began to fit back together, closing the wound, simultaneously the pieces of flesh that hung over the gaping wound began to lie back together as they should be.

Suddenly her senses spiked and pulsed as she picked up on the jewel shards. Instead of a prick the sensation overwhelmed her senses, pouring in on her from all angles. The pulse resounded in a deafening beat through her head; all she could see was the black energy until she was drowning in it.

In an instance her powers surged forward regaining a dark pink colour. She gasped from the rush releasing Shippo as she fell to her hands and knees in an effort to balance her pulsating body.

She was surrounded by heat and struggled to recall the power to her. She vaguely heard Sango whimper to her left. With an anguished cry she called out to Inuyasha even though she knew he couldn't help her. The power lurched again in an effort to leave her body, and for an instant her breathing stopped, and her heart faltered. She tried again to recall the energy truly frightened and aware that she would die should it leave her.

Her nails dug desperately into the floor boards and she concentrated on the crack beneath her palm, slowly and painfully she called it back to her. Inch by inch it returned until it was locked away securely where it always had been.

Out of the cocoon of heat the cold air converged on her, rushing over her body and knocking the air from her lungs. She toppled to the side shivers racked her body and she trembled uncontrollably on the cold ground to the cottage.

Her teeth chattered together and she turned her eyes upwards towards the door of the hut in the direction that sent her senses reeling. Satoshi stood in the opening his normally blue eyes completely black and lifeless. He faced her with a wicked smirk,

"Satoshi…" she gasped out but her throat clamped up and she couldn't say anything else

"You must die," he snarled.

-

-

Scene change

-

-

Inuyasha slashed through the other series of bonds. He leaned heavily to his left using tensiega to hold his weight and keep him alive. He gritted his teeth as each breath that he took sent a sharp pain rushing up his left side. His fire rat kimono was hanging in loose shreds from his shoulders his undershirt a mixture of blood and sweat.

"Give up now Hanyou," Yazoko snarled as he leaned against a tree panting heavily.

Inuyasha glared at him and glanced towards Kagome. She was healing Shippo, a relief rush over him when he saw that it looked like Shippo would be ok.

"forget it," Inuyasha snarled back as he refocused all his attention to the task at hand. He flexed his shoulder trying to get accustomed to the pain that was riveting through the tense muscles, "don't see what the hell you're smirking about!" he yelled as he heaved the sword over his head and leaped across the distance.

Yazoko rolled to the side and the sword connected with the left corner of his shoulder, the tip slicing through skin as well as tree bark. The blade finally stopped its decent when it reached his underarm and was jerked back.

Yazoko watched as the blade removed itself and his arm fell away from his shoulder. The bone was cut clear through. Crimson liquid burst forth covering the white tip of his bone it splattered onto the ground and his outfit. He lifted his other hand to touch the warm liquid then brought it to his face to scrutinize.

"Lovely colour…." He muttered through clenched teeth.

"Yea well you'll be seeing a lot more of it," Inuyasha spat cockily.

"As will you…." Yazoko countered, his aura already wrapping itself around the open area of his arm, "Trust me…" he drawled his face contorted from pain.

Inuyasha glared at him. Despite the pain Yazoko was in, he was smirking, his eyes locked on a target somewhere behind Inuyasha. Dread built up inside of Inuyasha but before he could turn he heard Kagome's anguished cry.

He spun around his eyes darting to where he had seen her last. She was kneeling on the floor surrounded by her own power, a lot of it.

"I never thought she would destroy herself," Yazoko muttered with a pained chuckled, "Females, weak creatures, always hurting themselves…..I suppose it's for the best that she changed herself into a man…."

Inuyasha blocked out the man's ramblings and darted forward. He was stopped by a sharp pain to his legs and the now familiar squeeze of Yazoko's aura as it sawed through his flesh.

"Now, now, an eye for an eye…..an arm for a woman," Yazoko hissed venomously, his breath coming out in laboured pants, "and you get a front row seat…"

Inuyasha snarled viciously and threw himself against his bonds in wild abandonment. His eyes slowly began to bleed red despite the sword that was clutched in his hands. His claws lengthened to dangerous talons and his fangs elongated, jagged stripes danced their way across his cheeks as he kept up the struggle against the bonds.

He felt them give before strengthening again, and heard the efforts of the other man as clear as day. He smirked, "you can't hold me," he informed the other man; he could already hear his heart slowing down.

"But I can still kill you," Yazoko grounded out.

Inuyasha's head whipped back around when he heard the name Kagome whispered and the boy's response. He growled when he saw the body launch himself towards Kagome's.

He jerked free of the bonds around him, and in one fluid movement crossed the distance between himself and Kagome Yazoko's chuckling ringing in his ears. A heavy kick to the leaping child sent the small body catapulting in the next direction.

Satoshi collided with several trees before finally stopping. Getting up he wiped the blood from his mouth. Black eyes locked onto the new target and he charged again. Running across the space that now stood before him and his target.

Kagome closed her eyes in relief and struggled to her feet. She took another deep breath, only to loose it again when she saw Inuyasha flexing his claws at the boy currently rushing towards him.

"Inuyasha NO!!" Kagome cried as she threw herself at him, grabbing onto his hand before he could plunge it into Satoshi's chest. Satoshi's claws ripped into her back, and she screamed burying her head in his kimono.

Inuyasha reached behind her and grabbed the kid by the neck; apply pressure to his wind pipe. Satoshi reluctantly removed his claws from the woman's back and dug them into the hands that held him.

"No! Inuyasha let him go!" Kagome cried as Inuyasha increased the pressure around the boy's neck. She grabbed at his right hand which was squeezing Satoshi's neck. She tried to pull his hand from around the snarling boy's neck even while Satoshi lashed out at her while simultaneously digging his claws into the hand that was holding him.

Inuyasha wrapped his free hand around Kagome's waist and pulled her away from him.

"Stop it! You're going to kill him!" she cried trying to wiggle out of his firm grip, but to no avail. Her eyes widened when she saw Satoshi's body beginning to go limp.

Inuyasha growled at her but refused to let the pressure off the small boy. Kagome summoned some of her power and brought it to the top of her fingers. With a yelp Inuyasha released her, and she grabbed at the hand Satoshi was suspended from. Inuyasha quickly released the boy, as the purification powers danced across his skin.

Satoshi's limp body hit the floor and Kagome moved to stand protectively over him. Inuyasha growled at her his anger coming forth in bounds at her disregard for his authority and her own safety.

"Remove yourself woman," he howled indignantly his voice edgy.

"No…" Kagome answered her voice shaking at his tone, before she squared her shoulders and tried to look as strong as possible. Inuyasha growled at her defiance and Kagome found herself taking a hesitant step back, "please, it's not his fault! Yazoko is controlling him! All you have to do is get rid of Yazoko…" she stuttered out hurriedly as he moved towards her, "besides he's out cold, please, he can't even hurt me like this! You knocked him out! If you get rid of Yazoko he'll stop!" she looked at him hopefully her eyes brimming with tears, "please….he's out cold. Just try it….please…" she pleaded tears streaming down her face.

With a snort his red eyes darted to the boys limp form and then to the male figure propped up against a tree in the distance laughing. With a leap he headed in the direction of Yazoko.

He crossed the distance in next to no time. He grasped the weaker being by the neck and Yazoko continued to laugh, "This won't stop him….. He'll just have no master….you can't stop him, only I can stop him. He is the perfect weapon! Linked only to me!! I am the only one who can control the shikon-."

Inuyasha yanked his hand back and Yazoko's words stopped in a gurgled cry as blood spewed from his mouth. His body fell with a thump and the severed head bounced on the ground then rolled some distance from the body.

A pained shriek filled his ears and Inuyasha dropped the neck which he held in his hand and rushed back to where Kagome was standing, Satoshi's claws imbedded in her back.

-

-

Scene change

-

-

Kagome's eyes widened when she felt the sharp pain in her back. The pain reverted through her body and she fell to her knees.

Satoshi pulled his claws free from her flesh. Kagome twisted around to look at him, his eyes were still black. But she had seen Inuyasha kill Yazoko. Satoshi smirked at her then grabbed the last jewels situated around her neck. The jewels instantly glowed black before being absorbed into him. He flexed his claws and Kagome gasped, before her eyes light up with understanding.

Satoshi stroke down his claws ripping into her and she gasped, reaching out she pulled him to her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry…" she muttered out as she released the hold she had over her powers, she was too weak to control it and let it run its course, "Your soul will be free this way…" She mumbled as she held him to her despite his wiggling and shrieks.

His movements stopped and she closed her eyes as she felt the last of her energy leave her and willingly ventured into the darkness away from the pain that now gripped her heart.

-

-

-

_**Author's Corner**_

-

-

Ok! I know that was an evil chapter….but the story isn't over yet. There is one more chapter!

Yes yes ppl there is only one more chapter left and I will try and get it to you as quickly as possible although how quick that is I cant say. In fact I just got time to finish this one and I have been trying to finish it for a month now!!

I thank you all for the reviews that you have given me! They are really encouraging and the only reason I actually sat down to finish this chapter. Thank you! Cant wait to hear what you think!


	29. Lost Loves

Chapter 29

-

-

-

"Kagome!!" Inuyasha called out as he rushed towards her. Purifying energy exploded from her pushing him back and tearing into his skin. With a howl he braced himself against the force and forge ahead painfully.

The energy wrapped around him peeling at his already abused skin and tearing at the sides of his wounds, "Kagome!" he called again. He couldn't see in front of him or smell anything save for his burning flesh. Another painful burst in energy wrapped itself around him and he fell heavily onto the ground, holes beginning to form in the firerat kimono , "no….Kagome…."

Then the energy withdrew and stopped. Inuyasha hissed as a light breeze soothed over his burnt flesh. He closed his eyes as his body spammed in pain, he needed to find out if she was still there but his throat was sore from the intense heat.

He curled his fingers into the dust and tried pushing upwards, his dry skin cracked at the movements, causing long shallow splits to form all over his skin, blood oozed out from the wounds, his head swooned and he fell back down.

He gritted his teeth and waited for the pain to stop. She couldn't be dead, they couldn't be dead. He tried to move again and found himself only able to make the slightest fist.

He listened and picked up on five sets of breathing. He sniffed the air in an effort to pick up the scents, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kagome, kirara and the Jewel, but no Satoshi.

A pained gurgle left his throat, he was unable to protect them, and they were all going to die because he was weak. Had he been a demon, he could have, would have saved them. But he was weak and undeserving. He couldn't stay here he had to do something, they weren't going to die.

Gritting his teeth he pushed up despite the burning in his skin. He paused in a stoop to allow the pain to ease a little before continuing in the upward climb. He toppled backwards into a tree before slipping back to the ground.

He growled in frustration but it came out more like a crude whimper. He laid still under the tree, praying to the gods he would heal quickly. He stared up into the top of the tree as he listened to the shallow breathing. His golden orbs misted over.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth against the cold winds of the early morning, he could hear the slight shaking of his companions but his lips were too cracked and stuck together when he tried to speak. He could hear the sound of blood dripping onto the earth. Falling softly before being sucked up and knew that it was coming from Miroku.

Weak feeble growls were being emitted and he knew them to be from Kirara. There was a rustling of wings and the growls stopped. Then restarted. He knew what was happening; the birds were starting to dine. There was the tearing of flesh and a weak groan escaped the fire cat. He squeezed his eyes shut willing himself to move but to know avail.

The breathing had gotten shallower, and the stench of death hovered about. He could see the birds of prey, hanging in a black cloud which blocked the pink glowing of the sun. He groaned as his body spammed again, before he was pulled into the darkness of sleep.

When next he woke, stars bejewelled a deep royal blue sky. The black birds dotted the trees, the ominous yellow glow of their eyes skinning from beneath its wide spread branches.

He pushed himself to his feet leaning on the tree for support. His eyes glanced over at Kirara she was gone, her eyes closed in a painful squint. The black birds covered her body in a dark silken robe, only leaving her head out. He closed his eyes and turned from the sight.

Kagome's body lay limp on the ground, the completed Shikon nestled into her lap where she had been holding Satoshi. His heart clenched and he pushed it aside to focus on her breathing that was there still. She was cold he could tell by the chatter of her teeth.

Miroku was a ways from her on the ground. His leg and arm hanging limply from his body, his face too burnt to see his features. But he was breathing.

He turned his gaze to the hut and only saw Sango, her framed curled into a tight ball. A black shadow lay over the lower half of her coiled body and he was unsure as to what it was.

He needed to get them away from here. He pushed away from the wall and went over to Kagome. Next to Shippo, she had the strongest breathing pattern, and he was grateful. He lifted his eyes to the hut but was still unable to see the kit.

Finally he made the painfully long journey towards Kagome. He fell heavily over her body, his limbs ached and burned. Pushing himself back to his feet he struggled to pick her up. Finally with a heave and a tearing of back muscles he got her into his arms. He wobbled over to the hut. Blood slid from his wounds and onto the ground leaving a trail as he went. Finally he made it, and placed her down on the veranda.

He took a moment to breath the scent of burnt flesh making it difficult. Shaking his head he slowly made his way over to Sango and almost gagged. The black thing on the lower half of her body was charred remain of her skin. The skin and the hard hide of her exterminator outfit had been burnt causing them to mould together as one.

He shut his eyes against the image before edging closer to her. Her eyes were open and she stared back at him, before shutting them in pain. She moved her lips but no words came out. Although he knew she was asking for Miroku.

"He…He didn't…make it," Inuyasha whispered harshly. Her eyes remained closed but he knew that she heard. A whimper caught his attention and he peaked into the space between her curled form, and saw Shippo nestled neatly beneath her.

"You covered him…." He whispered. Shippo would have been in the direct wave of Kagome's powers. Yet the kit only had a few burns on him, he was covered in blood, so he couldn't discern anything else.

She opened her eyes slightly in acknowledgement before squinting them shut in pain.

He closed his eyes. He couldn't carry all of them, he wasn't even sure if he could carry two. Tears slipped down his face at the prospect,

"I cant…" he whispered, then opened his eyes again. A bird settled on Miroku and he growled loudly scaring it away. His throat burnt from the outburst, and his head spun. Shutting his eyes he waited until the world steadied beneath him.

Steeling himself he turned to face Sango again, "I cant carry….everyone," he whispered hoarsely, more tears slipped down his face, "I'm not even sure if I can carry them…" he muttered despite the burning in his throat. He turned and looked at her pleadingly but her eyes were closed, tears slipped between the lids and she mouthed Miroku's name again.

Forcing himself forward he hobbled towards Miroku, scarring away a few birds that had settled on him. Grunting he heaved him onto his shoulders and tumbled back to where Sango was, gently he placed him down beside Sango, rolling him to her so that she could feel his warmth.

"I'm sorry…." He grumbled out before tottering over to Kagome and Shippo. He leaned heavily against the post of the veranda trying to recollect his strength.

From the corners of his eyes he could see the crows hobbling closer to the couple, while keeping the sickening yellow eyes on his form. After a moment he bent and picked up kagome then, reached for Shippo. His kneels buckled threatening to give out beneath him.

Taking a moment to steady himself he moved forward at a slow pace.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

A groan slipped out from her throat and she shifted her head, the movement sent a slight shiver of pain through her and she groaned again. A beam of light was dancing across her face and trying to weasel its way beneath her closed eye lids.

With a yawn she opened her eyes and stared blankly at the plain brown ceiling of a hut. She lifted her hand and found that her hand was bandaged. She tilted her head to the side, then slowly began to remove the bandages.

She drew herself up to a sitting position and found that all of her was bandaged. Her eyes squinted in concentration as she set about removing the bandage from her body.

Her entire body was sore but her skin was undamaged except for the fact that it was slightly red and tender. She brought a hand up to rub her throat it was so dry. So very dry.

"Ye are awake…"

Kagome turned her head so that she could see who it was that addressed her. She found Keade standing in the doorway. The woman hobbled over to her and set a jar down, getting a glass she poured an orange looking liquid and held it up to Kagome's lips. Kagome pulled back and opened her mouth to speak but only a dry cracked sound came out. Forcing the glass back to her lips Keade gently encouraged her to drink.

"This will sooth the insides, ye must drink child,"

Kagome parted her lips and allowed the liquid to flow down her marched throat, Once the cup was finished Keade promptly refilled it and held it once again to her. The process continued until the jug was emptied.

Kagome fell back heavily against the bedding and clasped her eyes shut, her body was still tired, but she needed answers. Gathering all the strength she could she forced her eyes open once again. If she survived maybe it was possible that he did too.

"Satoshi?" She asked hopefully.

Keade looked away and shook her head sadly. Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes and a choked sob escaped her tightly clamped lips. Keade enveloped her in a warm embrace, "Shh… child ye did the right thing, I am sure he has found his release…" She offered, as she smoothed the younger girl's hair.

"Did Shippo..." she trailed off in another sob at just the thought that her other little boy didn't make it.

"Aye, Shippo did. He is resting, but doing fine…" Keade assured her as she rocked her gently back and forth.

"Inuyasha?" She questioned next her grip tightening on Keadea's clothes in fear. How had everything gone so horridly wrong.

"Inuyasha…" Keade said in a silent sigh. The truth be told she had not seen the hanyou since she he had brought the two young ones to her. He had left right after they had been placed in the hut and she was yet to see or hear word of him.

She glanced down at the sobbing girl in her arms and sighed, "He will be fine….sleep child, ye shall need the rest to recover." Keade stated as she eased her down onto the blanket.

Kagome nodded her head and allowed herself to drift off into slumber.

The next Kagome woke she could hear people moving around outside and forced herself to her feet. She didn't really feel so bad now. But she had to see the others, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo. She wanted to make sure that they were ok, and her ears told her that the laughter coming through the door was theirs… and she so desperately wanted to believe that.

Making it to the door she pulled the mat back, and squinted in the sun but was disappointed when she saw a few of the village children none of whom belonged with her group.

"Kagome- San! You're awake!" they cheered happily at see her at the door and she forced a smile on her face to greet them, and responded as cheerfully as she could to their youthful and joyous outcries.

"Can any of you tell me where the others are?" Kagome asked.

The children paused and tilted their heads to the side in curiosity. Several of them bit there lips in contemplation, then one girl timidly ventured forth, "there's only Shippo-kun. He's with Keade…" She said twining her pigtail around her index finger in a nervous gesture.

"What?" Kagome asked shocked. She leaned heavily against the door post as her heart sank. Hadn't Keade said that Inuyasha…Sango and Miroku. She shook her head trying to keep the thoughts at bay, "What?" she asked again. Maybe she hadn't heard right.

"Do you want us to call Keade-Sama?" they asked in concern.

Kagome stared blankly at the children before her and hardly managed to shake her head. Only her and Shippo? They were the only ones left? Her body slid to the floor and she hardly noticed the harsh impact with the unforgiving boards.

"Mama!!" A happy voice called.

Something latched onto her and she looked down barely registering that it was Shippo and placed a hand on his head. Inuyasha was gone? They had just made things….they were supposed to be mates and he was gone? Sango and Miroku had finally gotten together and they were gone?

Shippo removed the heavy hand from his head and glanced up at Kagome. She didn't even seem to register his movement, only staring blankly ahead.

"Mama?" He questioned.

She didn't answer him but continued to stare into the distance tears streaming down her face. He snuggled closer to her and curled into her lap.

"Please don't cry…It'll be fine…." Shippo assured her running soothing circles down her hand. He looked hopelessly at her sad face and tried his best to comfort her but to no avail.

How could he be gone? And leave her alone, with just Shippo. Shippo who couldn't even come with her to her time? What was she supposed to do without him? How could the gods be so cruel to her.

"Do you want me to tell you about my day?" he asked desperately trying to get her to stop crying, "I went to pick herbs with Keade and we saw all these pretty flowers. You'd have really liked them…." Shippo trailed off as tears swam in his own eyes, "Kagome…come on its gonna start raining soon….lets go inside…" He pleaded pulling on her hand.

"Go inside Shippo…." Keade muttered as she hobbled up the short flight of stairs to where Kagome was sitting.

Shippo nodded whipped his face with his sleeves. Glancing at Kagome once more he shuffled inside of the hut.

"What are ye doing child? Your scaring the boy…" Keade reprimanded lightly.

"You said he was here…" Kagome stated despondently, then she turned sharp angry blue eyes onto the older woman, "You said he was here!" She yelled in outrage her fist balled tightly, "You lied to me! He isn't here is he? He's…" A choked sob left her lips at the thought but she forced herself to continue she had to accept it, "he's dead…they're all dead…" she muttered softly as she leaned heavily once again against the wall.

"Ye must calm down child…"

"He's dead…" Kagome muttered out staring into space. He was dead….not pinned to some tree, not lost…not hurt…but actually dead.

"I know ye are hurt, but ye must to be strong…" Keade counselled soothingly.

"Be strong?" Kagome yelled, "For what? They're all gone! What's there left to be strong for?!" She raged in a broken voice.

"They aren't all gone child…" Keade stated firmly, "You still have one, and you need to be strong for him. He cant afford to lose all of his pack, and then have his mother give up on him."

"Why did you tell me that he was fine?" Kagome asked despondently not wanting to hear what she was saying. She didn't want to hear about being strong, about sucking it up. He wasn't supposed to leave her.

"Would ye have healed if ye had known he was gone?" Keade asked firmly, "I am old Kagome, and shall pass soon, I can not look after a kit who has lost so much knowing that he will lose me too." Keade adjusted her clothes as she leaned the walking stick that she had been using against her shoulder, "I have no time to train another Miko Kagome…." She stated firmly, "nor any who is powerful enough to guard this…" she stated as she dug into the folds of her clothes and took out a blank silk cloth. The cloth fell away to reveal the glowing pink jewel.

Kagome looked at it and sneered, then reached for it a light coming into her eyes and Keade quickly pulled the jewel back, "It can not grant you what you seek Kagome…" she told her as she rewrapped the jewel.

"Why?" Kagome asked brokenly as she covered her face in her hands and sobbed.

Keade hugged her then slowly released her. She got up from her sitting position her bones creaking with the movement. She held the jewel out to Kagome.

Kagome shook her head, "I don't want it." She stated firmly.

"It is all ye will have left of him.." Keade reminded her.

Kagome looked up at her with swollen eyes before slowly reaching for it. Her tears splashed upon the surface of the jewel and she slipped the necklace that it hung from around her neck.

"How can I? how can I help him?" she asked Keade, "I don't even think I can help myself…"

"I have never lost a mate Kagome. Yer mother from your accounts have….Keep her strength. I shall take the kit for a few days, and give you time to heal…" Keade muttered thoughtfully.

Kagome nodded and Keade called Shippo to her. The kit bounded out in an instant and regarded Kagome with worried eyes, "Are you better now?" he asked her eagerly.

"Shippo, ye will stay with me for a few days…." Keade stated to him.

"What? Why?" Shippo asked urgently as he latched on to Kagome, wrapping his small arms around her tightly, "You aren't going to leave me too are you?" he asked urgently his claws digging into her clothes.

Kagome looked down at him with a sad smile, "No…I'll be back in four days….I just have to go home for a while…" She whispered sadly to him. Placing a kiss on his head, "I would never leave you ok?"

He nodded and looked up at her, "Do you promise?"

She smiled at him and nodded, "Yes, I could never leave you…." She stated, and she knew it was true. He was the only thing she had left. She needed him as much as he needed her.

Shippo sighed then nodded slowly letting her go, "Ok four days then…" he stated as he moved to where Keade was waiting. He waved at her and then they walked off.

Kagome looked back up at the sky and sighed.

"Inuyasha………"

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Inuyasha woke with a groan. His limbs felt were on fire. He shifted and fur rubbed against his skin. He then took note of the heavy blanket which had been thrown over him.

With a groan he struggled to sit up. His limbs cried and burned in protest of the movement. Taking in long soothing breaths he struggled to calm himself. Opening his golden eyes he scanned the room and noted that he was definitely not at Keade's.

The room was large about the size of Kagome's living room. A large wooden Chest of Draws stood at one corner of the room, carved from what appeared to be oak. There were several paintings on the wall of various battles that his eyes burned to settle on. Looking away he realised that heavy black silks hung from what he supposed was the windows of the room, blocking the light.

Flames from a small fire jumped giddily from wood to wood encased in a marble fire place. The fire cast its glow on the ground which was partially covered with a deep red pelt. The pelt stretched out under the bed and stopped a sufficient distance away.

There was a sitting area, and a writing desk, stacked with quills, ink and paper. The low table was surrounded by cushions to make comfortable seating. He narrowed his eyes at the wood trying to make out the pattern but was unable to, with a groan he gave up the quest. His ears twitched when he heard light swift footsteps along the floor outside his room. A door opened; he wondered who would have taken a hanyou to such a lovely place, then the screens to his room opened.

Moments latter the heavy door to his room opened and a child bounded in at a speed that made his head spin.

"Inuyasha-sama! You're awake! Rin's so happy!!!" the jumping bundle babbled. Inuyasha crossed his eyes in an attempt to see her properly.

"Rin?" He questioned.

"Of course its Rin!" She giggled, "Rin just said that!"

"Rin go and play," a deep baritone commanded from the door. Rin nodded then waved a quick goodbye to Inuyasha before racing out of the room.

Inuyasha turned to look at the form of his half brother who was in turn looking coldly at the bed.

"You? You saved me?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

Sesshomaru's lips turned down slightly as he regarded the Hanyou, "This Sesshomaru wishes you gone as soon as you are able to move. You have sullied my home for long enough," Sesshomaru quipped sharply, then turned in a fluid movement to exit the room.

"Wait," Inuyasha called, he gritted his teeth and swallowed his pride.

Sesshomaru paused in the door frame, "be quick hanyou."

"I was going back for Sango and Miroku…did you see them?" Inuyasha asked slowly.

"Your humans are of no concern of -."

"Damn it Sesshomaru! They aren't just humans! There my pack!" Inuyasha cursed striking the bed that he was one.

Sesshomaru raised a bored eyebrow in his direction, and started to pull the screen close. Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

"Just tell me where the hell they are!" He cried in desperation. He honestly couldn't remember if he had gotten to them in time.

"Like this Sesshoma-."

"Damn it Sesshomaru! They're my fucking family! Don't you get it?!!" Inuyasha yelled desperately, "They're my Rin!!" He cried desperately.

Sesshomaru paused in his exit. He returned the hanyou's glare, "This Sesshomaru did not see them," he stated at last, "When he arrived they were gone….The scent of the wolf was in the air." He stated before closing the screen behind him.

Inuyasha sighed and fell back against the bed. They were with Kouga. They would be safe with Kouga. His head was hammering at him, and his body seemed to protest all the movements he had done previously which left him to take in painfully jerky breaths.

His head was spinning and he felt like his skin had gotten three times hotter with a groan he clamped his eyes shut, and fell into blissful darkness.

-

-

Author's Corner

-

-

Ok guys, this is the next chapter…….

I originally was going to kill everyone….but my heart couldn't give me to do that….nor could it give me to cut it off with Kagome seeing as how I haven't updated in like forever.

That I am truly sorry for it was unavoidable. Anyways I don't have much time….but I want to thank all of you who have been reading my story and those of you who have added it to your favourite list even without so much updates. Please continue to stick with me…..

Another thing I made a mistake I don't think its only one more chapter left…..more like 2 …..anyways don't know whether that's a good or bad thing.

I sincerely hope I haven't bored anyone or lost any readers due to the long absence…. If I don't hear from you then I'll take it that you've stopped reading….and maybe cry a little.

Looking forward to heat from you guys….(today was such an evil day…I swear I couldn't tell my mother from a broom….I am that tired…..so I spent my day in an uncomfortable haze that I couldn't seem to shake…)

Anyways! Bye guys! Hope ur days were great!

Nelly


	30. Continuing Life

Chapter 30

-

-

-

Kagome zipped the last of her suite cases and stood back to scrutinize her now almost empty room. The only thing left in the room was her bed and desk, which was empty of all its content. Her closet was similarly barren the clothes and books stuffed into one of the huge duffle bags, the memorandums that had once decorated the area was also in another bag on the other side of the well.

She sighed as she closed the door and headed downstairs to where her family was waiting. As she went down the last step she was embraced by her mother who held on to her tightly. Kagome wrapped her arms around her in return.

"We'll always be here for you if you need us," she whispered reassuringly, "are you sure about this?" her mother asked holding her away so that she could look at her face and ascertain how certain she was.

Kagome nodded her head slowly, "Yes, there isn't anyone…." She took a breath to push the lump down that had been forming, she had been at home for two weeks now and there was no more tears left to cry, her eyes had finally ran dry, "there isn't anyone there who can look after Shippo in my absence…So I have to go, and the village needs a miko. I'll come back on weekends."

Her mother nodded again, "are you sure you have everything?" She asked her wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

Kagome nodded as she stepped away from her mothers and moved to hug the rest of her family. The goodbyes left her mouth as if they were programmed and she had the strange feeling that she was running on autopilot and any minute now she'd wake up and everything would be ok. Everyone would be waiting for her on the other side of the well… her grumpy hanyou would be there to complain about her heavy bags and really she would be staying with him forever, just like he promised; he always kept his promises.

As she fell through the well and looked up into the face of a few trusted villagers eagerly awaiting her return she held her head down to shake the disappointment. Then clambered out of the well, picking up one of the bags she led the way as the villagers followed with the last of her packages.

By the time the sky had darkened her new home was finished. The two bed rooms both had inflatable beds in them, nicely made up with sheets and comfortable pillows. Shippo's room had a self assemble book shelf in there that she had loaded with all her old school books and reading books that he'd need. There was a trunk with toys her mother had packed and another with linen and a third with a few articles of clothes she had picked up for him in her era. Her room was similarly adorned with the addition of a self assemble desk, chair and shelves which held pictures. The Room Sango and Miroku had shared was still barren, and Kagome refused to touch it. It was their space and she wouldn't use it in any way. Half of her knew that it wasn't logical but that part was buried under a sea of tears and couldn't be seen much less heard clearly.

Kagome looked down when she felt a tug on her skirt. Shippo was looking up at her with worried eyes, but he seemed so far away; so very far away.

"Kagome, are you going to go to bed now?"

It was a struggle to hear him against the pounding her head but she made out the words and nodded. Walking over to the bed she sat on the mattress and stared ahead of her trying to wrap her mind around the reality of the situation.

"Kagome?"

She blinked and turned her head in surprise not realizing how close Shippo had gotten to her.

"I don't want you to leave me either," Shippo stated in a tortured wail as he wrapped his small arms around her.

"I'm right here Shippo," Kagome answered the hollow sounding words bouncing off the walls no emotions behind them. The truth was there was nothing really to stay for.

"But you're leaving…." Shippo wailed, "even now, you're hardly here," He looked at her with big imploring green eyes filled of tears, "Please don't leave me. Stay for me…please, you're all I have left….please?"

Kagome looked down at him and her eyes watered as she scooped him up in her arms, "Ok…" She mumbled weakly, rocking him back and forth more for her own comfort than his, "we'll stay for each other. I'll stay," she muttered more convinced as her tears fell onto his head.

-

-

Scene change

-

-

It had been three weeks since her promise to Shippo and a little over a month since the incident. Kagome sat by one of the small streams running through the rice paddies and stared aimlessly down into the water. It was a wonder how she had come to have nothing to do.

She had made it a point to always be busy. When she was busy she didn't think about them as much, she didn't feel hopeless and lost. She had buried herself fully in her miko training and when she wasn't training devoted all her time to Shippo, teaching him and a few other village children, until she had formed something akin to a school, with irregular hours.

Today however there was nothing for her to do. Everyone had insisted she had been working too hard and no amount of persuasion on her part could change their minds.

So she was forced to wander around, putting on fake smiles if anyone saw her as she dug through piles of painful memories. The fake smiles and pleasant conversations were easier to perform, she had gotten used to those; she had even managed to keep her pain from Shippo and help him cope with his. Now however there was nothing to do and everything was rushing at her from all angles.

Hearing voices she got up and wandered further away. Her feet were moving but she didn't know where she was going. If anyone had been there to see her blank stare they probably could have easily mistaken her for one of the walking dead, but death was a luxury not afforded to her.

Finally she sat again. She was on an over turned tree trunk somewhere in the forest. Her thoughts ran idly to burial preparations. The villagers were becoming insistent that she bury her friends but she just couldn't do it. She wasn't ready to lock them away yet. Even though she knew it didn't make sense, the thoughts still resounded through her, and it was a fact just like the sun will rise, if she buried them, she'd have to bury herself too. She wasn't ready to part with them yet; she wasn't ready to part with him.

"Kagome?"

"huh?" Kagome asked jumping and spinning around at the masculine voice.

"calm down its just me…"

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as her eyes finally settled on Kouga. She smiled sheepishly at him and wondered how she hadn't felt him approach, "Hey, Kouga long time no see," she replied easily falling into her normalcy role.

Kouga smirked at her and scoped her into his arms, "I knew you couldn't resist me." Kagome opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off again, "especially when I have your friends…"

Kagome's mouth hung open from its hinges. Her head was buzzing with thoughts and her emotions seemed to be going all over the place so that the only intelligible thing that could come out of her mouth was a cracked sounding,

"Huh?"

Kouga looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "You know the monk and demon slayer…" He explained as he looked around the area, "are you ok? You look pale. If dog turd hasn't been taking care of you properly-."

"You know where they are!" Kagome yelled suddenly causing Kouga to jump at the sudden out burst.

He grinned at her and nodded.

"They aren't dead?" Kagome asked again clutching his face between her small hands so that he couldn't look anywhere else but her. Kouga nodded due to the fact that she was squeezing his lips together he couldn't talk, "So they're here! With you?? Alive?" Kagome asked again in excited yells. Kouga nodded making muffled yeses as he did so. Kagome screamed again and placed a grateful kiss on his lips then enveloped him in a tight hug.

Kouga smirked sheepishly as he gazed off into space. He knew it was a good idea to take those two in. His trance was broken when Kagome tugged at his hand, "come on! I have to see them!"

Kouga nodded and scooped her up in his arms before leaping away with her. They reached the den by the time the moon was well in the sky and Kagome rushed into the area that Kouga had indicate the two were.

She burst through the cloth set up to give them privacy and stared around the dimly lit room until her eyes landed on the two figures propped up in a mass of fur.

"SANGO! MIROKU!" she yelled out as she threw herself at the two figures completely ignoring the wolves that had been feeding them. She grasped onto her two friends as if they were her life line, tears streaming down her face. It didn't even register that she wasn't being hugged back and it didn't matter really, "you're alive! You're both alive," she cried joyously.

"Alright Kagome, I think you're gonna kill them if you don't let go," Kouga muttered soothingly as he gently pulled her from the two figures. Kagome released her grip on them and allowed herself to be pulled away.

She sat on her hunches and looked at the two figures. There wasn't much to see, they were bandaged from head to foot, leaving only small spaces for their eyes, mouth and nose. Kagome wondered absently what kind of wounds lay beneath the bandages but her mind couldn't linger on it long, they were alive.

"Kagome," Sango muttered out slowly, breaking her name into syllables and taking breaths between each.

It was then that Kagome realized her eyes were firmly shut and Kagome's brows creased in worry, "I'm here Sango," Kagome stated as she placed her hand lightly on her bandaged friend. Kagome saw the blackened area she now recognized as lips part but no more words came out, "shh…its ok, I'm here now. I'm so sorry, so, so sorry…" Kagome muttered in a cracked voice as Sango gave a rasping cough.

She turned to look at Miroku who was also trying to say something to her and placed a hand on him as well, "I'm so sorry, I love you guys so much… I-."

"Kagome," Kouga called nudging her gently. She looked up at him her eyes heavy with sorrow and he smiled weakly at her, "Come on they need to rest." He wrapped his arms around her and gently steered her away from her friends and out the room.

When they had stopped Kagome flung herself into his arms tears streaming down her face, "what happened to them?" she cried desperately as she clung to him.

"It's ok, they'll be fine…" Kouga assured her as he sat pulling her into his lap and running a hand soothingly through her hair. He rocked her gently as she sobbed into his chest.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked brokenly pulling away from Kouga's embrace, "I need to see him," she stated. She tried to pull her body away from Kouga but he held her tightly, "Kouga let go! I need to see him!" She yelled.

Kouga looked away from her before pulling her back to him in another hug. Kagome screamed angrily into his chest as she pounded her fists against him.

"What's wrong with you?! I need to see him!" She called desperately the sounds coming out loud despite her position against him. Finally she broke from his grasp with a frustrated 'humph!'

She turned to face the wolf that had been avoiding her eyes, "Kouga what part of the cave is Inuyasha in?" Kagome asked eager to receive the directions.

Kouga's gaze remained away from her. He couldn't stand to see her face at the moment. He had realized, while she was visiting Miroku and Sango, Inuyasha's scent had been oddly missing, not only that but the hanyou was yet to show himself. Surely he would have shown up by now if he could and her questioning only proved his point.

"Kouga?" Kagome questioned. Her head pounded and her world was lurched off balance. A sickening feeling welled up in her causing her stomach to churn. No, he hadn't heard her she reasoned, "Where's Inuyasha?" She asked again.

Kouga turned sad eyes towards her and she shook her head to try and get him to look at her any other way, "Kouga please..." she pleaded, "Where's Inuyasha…."

Kouga shook, his head, and she swayed slightly, "Please…just tell me where he is…" Kagome pleaded with him, "I'll do anything…please…" she begged as the tears streamed down her face.

Kouga moved forward to hold her and she attempted to shake him off but he held tightly to her. "Kagome, I'm so-."

"No!!" she cried loudly, "No!! Don't say that! Please just tell me where he is!"

Kouga held on to her and pulled her once again into his lap. He was at a lost as to what to do. She cried into his chest and he felt powerless to do anything about her pain.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered into her hair although he doubted she could hear him. He knew she loved Inuyasha, and even though he was in love with the woman he held, he knew that she and the stupid hanyou belonged together. He would never have torn them apart for fear that she would feel this way. That's why he had chosen to back off after the final battle, but the stupid dog just had to go and blow it didn't he?!

"I'm sorry Kagome…." He repeated as he rocked her back and forth and tried the best he could to sooth her.

He knew there were no chances in hell Inuyasha was alive. The ground had been soaked in his blood and Kouga was positive Inuyasha would be here now if it were any other way. Heck he would give his left nutt to see the brash hanyou barge in right about now brandishing his sword.

But as Kagome continued to sob, it became apparent….there was no Inuyasha… at least not anymore.

"I'm so sorry…" he mumbled once again to the sobbing girl.

-

-

-

_**Author's Corner**_

-

-

-

Ok people! Please don't hate me for all the suffering and shortness….yea. I hope you liked this chapter….didn't have time to make it longer but thank you for the support (for those of you who have been supporting). Now please tell me what you think!

Nellie


	31. Why?

Chapter 31

Why?

-

-

-

Kagome opened her eyes and stared up at the rough ceiling of the cave. In all honesty she had no clue when she had fallen asleep. Or when she had been moved onto a pile of hay and furs, but here she was. Honestly she couldn't bring herself to care though.

She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again. Was there supposed to be this much pain? Wasn't she supposed to be able to move on? She brought a hand up to her temple and gently rubbed it.

A sigh escaped her lips. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to feel any of this anymore. She shook her head stopping that train of though and racked her brains for anything, anything at all that would steer her clear of that topic.

She finally settled on Shippo. He was a good topic, his smile every time they had been separated for long periods of time. The way he tried to fill Inuyasha's role….Inuyasha. Another sigh left her.

Then her eyes popped open in recognition. Shippo! How long had she been gone? Who knows what he could be thinking? She threw the furs from her and stumbled out of the bed.

She rushed towards the exit while trying to straighten her rumpled clothes only to land on her butt with a soft plop.

"Hey are you ok?"

Kagome looked up to see Kouga standing over her. He bent down and picked her up, then commenced walking back to the bed. He placed her gently on the heap.

"Kouga, what are you doing? I need to go. I have to see Shippo, he's at the village and-."

"Alright, alright, I'll go get him. You stay here and have some food, rest a while after all cant have my woman looking stressed," He flashed her a smile before darting out the door.

Despite the fact that he had left the room Kagome nodded her consent. She leaned back against the cave wall and stared down at her hands. Sango and Miroku were alive. That was something else that was good. They were barely alive but still it was better than nothing. But why hadn't Kouga come to find her? It had been almost a month! He had them for a month and didn't think he should say anything?

Kagome lifted her head and glared at the entrance way, as if it would some how reach the wolf. One month! What did everyone enjoy her suffering?

She noticed then that there was a small female waiting at the entrance, tray in hand. Not trusting herself to say anything civil at the moment, Kagome merely nodded to the girl. The timid looking thing scuttled into the room, placed a tray down and was gone as quickly as she could.

Kagome glared at her retreating back too. What? Did she have the plague now? She stabbed at the cooked meat that lay on the plate and shoved it in her mouth not really paying attention to how it tasted.

Yes Kagome the leper! That was probably why she was in this bloody dark cave! And how dare he declare her in need of rest? Rest was the last thing she needed! She would have needed to know where her friends where would have needed to know so many other things.

A yawn escaped her, and Kagome groaned at her own pathetic-ness. Rest was the last thing she needed….ha! It was as if someone was out to get her. Nothing ever went right for her. Was it too much to ask to just have a normal life? It was as if someone hated her up there.

I mean she had finally gotten over the death of her father and things were beginning to pan out then she was thrown in the feudal era. When finally things were going to work out there everything was ripped away from her. Did she have some bloody curse tattooed to her forehead or something?! It was frigging on believable.

"Kagome!!"

Kagome looked up in time to brace herself for the impact. She hugged Shippo as he clung to her wailing loudly about how worried he had been. She patted his head and tried to neaten out the anger lines she knew must be on her face.

"It's ok Shippo. Guess what I found out?" She asked holding the boy away from her. Green eyes looked inquisitively back at her and his expression brought a smile to her lips, "Sango and Miroku are here. They're alive!" She exclaimed.

Green eyes widened, "they are?" He exclaimed wiggling with delight. He twisted his body in a desperate attempt to get out of Kagome's arms. "I wanna see them!" he continued excitedly, hoping about once he was free from all constraints.

"Ok, ok. But hold on," Kagome stated trying to steady him, "now pay attention, this is very important. Ok?" She waited until he nodded before deeming it fit to continue, "Miroku and Sango look very…different. They have a lot of injuries, and are all bandaged up…They wont be able to play with you and you cant-."

"Hurt their feelings by staring." Shippo finished.

Kagome nodded. And his urgency returned ten folds, "Great! Now can I see them?" He squealed hopping around.

"Yea, ok. Follow your noise but I want to talk to Kouga a little…so go ahead and I'll catch up ok?"

He gave her a puzzled look but nodded slowly, before running off. Kagome turned to the similarly puzzled wolf and greeted him with a hard stare.

"Why?" She asked seriously her gaze piercing. Her only response was an even more puzzled look from the wolf before her. His confusion only served to build back up the anger that Shippo had managed to sooth just moments before, "Why would you keep them here and not tell me? Why would you do that to me?" Kagome yelled angrily as she tossed the tray away from her spilling its contents onto the cave floor.

Kouga's eyes followed the path of the tray and he scratched his head before glancing back at her a sheepish look on his face.

In all honesty he had wanted the praise of finding them the grateful hugs and all of that, but he doubted telling her that would be the wisest thing at the moment. So he chose instead to settle on the minor reason, "Well they were in a pretty bad shape when I found them," he started, "I didn't think they would make it actually. But Ginta suggested that we visit this old witch close to the sea. I sent them off to get her and when she saw them she kinda said they were hopeless unless we could make them strong enough to have a transfusion spell-."

"A what?" Kagome asked confused by the term.

Kouga shrugged and leaned on the wall. A little more relaxed since she hadn't yelled at him, "It's a kinda like a sharing spell. Similar to what happens between mates, but not as serious. It involves the ingestion of a large amount of demon blood, while saying certain incantations. It doesn't bond the soul like when people mates but it activates the blood allowing them to share certain qualities with the donator…"

"Like the ability to heal?" Kagome asked hopefully.

Kouga nodded his head, "Yea, its mostly like an adoption ceremony," he muttered scratching behind his ear.

Kagome nodded and bit her lips, "That means that they'd be members of the wolf tribe?" Kagome asked a little puzzled.

Kouga nodded once again.

"But what does this have to do with you not telling me?" Kagome asked.

"Right! Well You see they obviously weren't strong enough to handle the ingestion and the spell. So we asked the witch if there was any way she could do it in like stages… So she found a temporary binding. Meaning that it binds, but not as much of the properties are gained, and the process is way slower. As the donor I couldn't very well leave them for too long…"

Kagome nodded and refrained from pointing out that he could have sent someone else to tell her, "You've been feeding them your blood?" she asked making a slight face.

Kouga shrugged and nodded his head, "They should be strong enough for the full ceremony by the end of the week." He informed her folding his arms about his chest.

Kagome nodded meekly now slightly embarrassed that she had yelled at him when he only had their interest at heart. She sat there silently looking at anything but him; and only brought her eyes to his form when he clasped her hands gently between his large ones.

"Kagome I want you to stay with me.." He stated purposefully.

"Wh-."

"Shh…Before you interrupt just hear me out a sec," he stated placing a finger to her lips to silence her, "I know I'm not necessarily your first choice. But I'd be good to you. I'd protect you and care for you, you would need anything Kagome. Your friends are already part of my pack and -."

"Kouga I couldn't. You know I cant do that," Kagome stated yanking her hands from him, her shoulders squared in indignation.

"before you make a decision Kagome, just think about it. I know how you felt about dog- Inuyasha…But he's gone now and you're going to need someone to take care of you," He held up a hand to silence her when she opened her mouth to protest, "I know you're strong, its what I love about you, but it's going to be hard raising a pup with no knowledge of our time. I'm not expecting you to fall in love with me right away, but I know you could over time…and I wont force you into anything once were mated. Just think about Kagome. I'll give you the week until I complete the ceremony with your friends…hopefully we'll be doing more than one," he stated smiling at her. He go up and exited the room.

Kagome stared after him a perturbed look on her face. She knew what he was saying was true. She had never really called on the villages to aid her with food, but she knew they were all thinking they couldn't feed two mikoes and a kitsune. She had been going home and bringing back food and the financial strain was there among her family; even though her mom tried to pretend it was no problem she knew that it was. Subtle things like Souta missing a football trip, because he couldn't afford the trip price. She threw herself onto the bed. Burring her head into the furs she screamed as loudly as she could.

Inuyasha….I need you.

-

-

Scene change

-

-

A loud growl reverted through the silent room, and Inuyasha shook the chains which held him to the bed in anger as he smelt the familiar smell of the demoness who 'took care' of him. She was old, he knew that much, because even with her extended life line she her hair had begun to streak with grey, her figure was tall and just slightly hunched.

He stared at the door, his growl never ceasing even when she swept into the room. Her hair was pulled back and hazel coloured eyes swept the room as if to check if anything was amiss. Ignoring the growling hanyou she went over to the window and pulled the curtains, allowing bright sunlight to stream into the room. A maid scurried in after her carrying a tray. She placed the tray neatly on the table beside the bed and rushed out of the room trying to get of the angry hanyou's presence as quickly as possible.

Once the old lady was satisfied with the lighting of the room she turned from the window and in her own nonchalant slow pace walked over to the bed, "and how are we feeling today?" she asked her rich voice soft but managing to be heard above the loud growls.

"The same as yesterday! Fucking fine!" Inuyasha yelled in frustration jerking at his bonds.

She tisked waving a finger at him, "How many times must I tell you not to use such language?" she asked as she seated herself on a chair which was brought in for her.

She reached and placed a cool hand to his forehead, "Still slightly warm…" she commented, "Sit up."

Inuyasha slowly brought himself to a sitting position glaring daggers at the chair as willing it to brake under the woman's weight. He had learned the last time he refused to sit up when asked that demon before him was stronger than she appeared. He winced as he remember when she'd pulled him up almost dislocating his arm, and then proceeded to lecture about respect for elders.

"All the infection is gone from your wounds." She stated as she pushed him back onto the bed and picked up the bowl which had been resting on the tray. Inuyasha grimaced as he remembered how his wounds got infected.

After being told by his bastard of a brother to hurry and leave, when he had gotten up he had attempted to do just that, using the walls for support. Only to be stopped by this snot noise bitch telling him he wasn't well enough to travel.

"Open up…" she coaxed gently.

Inuyasha opened his mouth and swallowed the soup, with a small grumble which was ignored…as usual. Anyways he had told her where to get off and kept on walking. Needless to say he didn't get very far. His wounds had reopened and he'd collapsed somewhere outside the castle boundaries, the bad news? He collapsed in a mound of poise ivy. He'd then woken up here.

His wound which had started to heal, with the ivy in them had to be reopened and cleansed. After a week of asking relatively nicely, Meaning yelling and screaming and being told he couldn't leave, he had tried to leave again, only to find his door looked. So he went through the window.

That time he got to the city limits, before his retched body decided to give way. When he woke up, he was chained to his bed because he couldn't be trusted to take care of himself. He had then tried to get Sesshomaru to come see him, hoping to get some word off to Kagome, but the bastard had refused to come claiming he had more important things to do. As if the fact that the west was being threatened by famine (information he garnered from his deranged nanny) was more important than telling Kagome he was alive!

"last spoon!" She prompted as she held the metal contraption to his lips.

Inuyasha glared but opened his mouth anyways and swallowed the last of the food. She reached over and took up the flask that was on the table. Uncovering the bottle she poured a foul smelling red concoction into the spoon.

"Now open up…" she stated.

Inuyasha clamped his mouth shut and shook his head eying the spoon as if it were the devil incarnate. With a sigh she leaned over and held his noise. Inuyasha stubbornly remained that way until his lungs felt like they would burst. Finally he gasped and she shoved the liquid in his mouth. He swallowed the foul tasting substance and sucked in the much needed air.

"There, that wasn't so bad now was it?" She asked him as she began cutting his bandages away from his body.

He pouted angrily and refused to answer her. She took no account of his disposition or if she did merely ignored it, "I have good news for you," she commented as she cleared the ruined bandages from the bed. Inuyasha's ears perked in interest but nothing else showed that he wanted to hear in the least. "Don't you want to hear?"

"well of curse I wanna fucking hear!"

"From the look of your wounds you should be able to return home in about a week!" She stated cheerfully rapping him sharply on the head for his swearing.

Inuyasha rubbed his abused head but smiled none the less, "Really?" he asked hopefully as she began gathering her things.

She nodded her head, "then you can be of some use to your mate…."She stated with a blissful sigh, "Its so nice when you see them after a long absence…but there aren't any good if their backs don't work," she stated with a perverted smile.

Inuyasha blushed a deep red and she walked towards the door, "By the way, Rin will be in shortly to keep you company."

Inuyasha scoffed, but didn't comment. Sesshomaru had taken to using him as a glorified baby sitting service. He had even had to spent cramped nights with her on the bed because 'Lord Sesshomaru' wasn't there to scare the monsters from under her bed, which left her no choice but to sleep in his.

A smile came to his face as he heard Rin's heavy footsteps. Just one more week and he'd be with his Kagome

-

-

-

_**Author's Corner**_

-

-

-

Ok! That is it! I think I have one more chapter to get out, the most two. Hope this answered all ur questions, and that you don't hate me for the long waiting period. Thanks for all the reviews…cant wait to hear from you again!

Bye!

Nellie


	32. Restored Love

-

-

-

Chapter 32

Restored Love

-

-

-

Kagome smiled as Shippo related his latest story in an over exaggerated but very cute way, his tiny arms moving all about as he spilled the details his voice straining slightly as he shouted his story in his excitement. Kouga stood proudly in the corner as Shippo sang his praises.

Even though Kouga hadn't mentioned anything of their purposed mating it was as if she could feel the pressure every time he looked at her, every time he took Shippo out on these bounding trips, and every time he brought something back just for her. It was almost too much for her to bear at points, but she was grateful for the demon that was not only taking care of herself but her friends.

Although she did feel like this hole taking care of Sango and Miroku thing was a way to guilt her into staying with them….it wasn't that she wasn't grateful but-. A pinch sent a slight pain through her arm disrupting her thoughts.

She turned to look into Sango's eyes that were changing from chocolate brown to some unknown colour, "we need to speak," Sango mouthed and Kagome nodded her consent then turned to listen intently once again to Shippo.

Sango and Miroku had taken off there bandages two days ago to reveal some rather interesting changes. For example Sango's eyes had begun to change colour, it seemed to shift from blue, to brown, to honey and gold depending on the day that you woke her up, Miroku's eyes however had turned to a brilliant shade of purple for some reason though it didn't seem very distracting. The only other changes were the slightly elongated canines…apart from those she was relieved to see her friends were the same.

Shippo finished his story quite out of breath and Kagome beamed at him, "that was great baby!" she cheered happily although she had in all honesty missed most of it, "I'm glad you had so much fun."

"Yea! And Kouga says tomorrow that we're gonna go hunting! Like real men!" Shippo announced, "You're still taking me aren't you Kouga?"

Kouga nodded flashing Kagome a smile, "of course kid."

Ginta came in at that moment and whispered something to Kouga, he nodded, "I'll be back in a moment," he informed Kagome and she nodded her head.

As soon as the footsteps could no longer be heard Sango turned her attention to Kagome, but Kagome beat her to the first words,

"How are you guys feeling?" she asked addressing both Sango and Miroku.

"We are fine lady Kagome, thank you for your concern, however I do believe lady Sango and I are more concerned about your well being…" Miroku stated shifting to adjust the way his was leaning against the wall.

Shippo looked up curiously at Kagome, wondering what they were talking about; his green eyes studying her form for any hints of something being wrong.

"Oh, me? I'm fine!" Kagome stated with a false cheerfulness that made her enthusiasm sound about as realistic as pigs flying, "You guys need to focus your energy on recovering not worrying about me…"

"Like that has ever stopped you," Sango muttered, "You know we still don't have that much energy, so that therefore doesn't lend for much beating about the bush… therefore cut the shit Kags. What is happening with you and Kouga?"

Shippo's head snapped from Sango to Kagome's direction. Something was happening between Kouga and Kagome?

Kagome sighed and rubbed a hand across her forehead, "Kouga has asked me to become his mate," she stated softly looking down at her hands.

There was a pause from all motions in the room, its occupants not shock…that is save for Shippo, but contemplative. Finally Miroku broke the heavy silence,

"And you are considering this?"

Kagome threw her hands up with a frustrated shrug, "I have no idea," Kagome groaned, "I don't know honestly, I only today left to decided but I mean I cant do much….and I don't want to become a burden onto anyone," Sango opened her mouth to protest and Kagome held a hand up to silence her, "You and Miroku are going to start a family soon, and he'll have to provide for you…it'll be unreasonable to expect him to provide for two others. Kouga…has his qualities, and Shippo seems so happy with him…" Kagome finished despondently.

"I don't like him that much!!" Shippo cried out hurriedly his arms flying in a negative motion. Kagome gave him a half hearted smile and patted his head.

"Do you honestly think you could be happy with him?" Sango asked softly.

Kagome shrugged with another sigh, "I don't know…." She murmured, "I mean sometimes I think that I could never, not after Inuyasha. But then I don't know what to do Sango…Shippo needs to have a male around and…perhaps that would be best-."

"Nuh-uh!" Shippo protested loudly his childishness preventing him from being more sensitive on the matter, "that'd suck! Besides you already belong to Inuyasha, and that's the entire male figure I'll need!" he stated adamantly.

Kagome's eyes watered at the name, but she didn't say anything merely looked away from him. Sango looked sadly at her friend, at a loss for what to say.

Miroku reached over and held Kagome's hand lightly, "Kagome, what does Kouga's pack do for each other?"

Kagome looked at him confused but answered slowly her nose scrunched up in confusion, "they look after each other…" she muttered.

He nodded, "What does you're family do?"

"They look after each other…" she stated slowly still not seeing the connection that he was trying to make.

He nodded once again, "then how can you think so poorly of you're family here? When Inuyasha was here, we were his pack, his family, and we still are, even now that he's gone we're a family, a pack Kagome. No matter what blood will mix with ours….this, here in the room is your pack. Inuyasha never discriminated between who he took care of, and now that he isn't here neither will I. You and Shippo are already apart of my house hold, just as much as Sango," he paused to take a breath, "and what's more I will refuse to give my sister away to a loveless marriage…. Unless you can tell me positively that you are in love with that wolf, there will be no mating," Miroku stated firmly.

Kagome looked at him tearfully then through her arms around him in a grateful hug. It wasn't that she liked being told what to do, but at the moment she was desperately in need of it, and so glad that he'd made the decision for her, "thank you so much…" she whispered as she released him and rubbed at her arms.

"Like you could ever marry Kouga…" Shippo muttered rolling his eyes and crossing his hands, "_I_ wouldn't allow it."

The others giggled at his display of bravado, and Kagome realized that she felt lighter in that moment. Not a recovered but better and more hopeful. Perhaps she could have a good life here after all.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

"Oh come on! What's one day gonna do?" Inuyasha protested loudly as he slurped down the soup he had been brought for breakfast.

The old demoness looked at him with a sigh, "you are by far my worst patient…" she commented as she drank her soup at a much slowly rate.

"Keh, whatever! I wanna get outta this fu-." A sharp rap on the head silenced him and produced a giggle from the other occupant of the room.

"Nami, perhaps Inuyasha is well enough to play dress up with Rin?" she asked hopefully,

Inuyasha paled instantly at the image of him in a big pink Kimono and the elder demonness laughed but shook her head, "I don't think he'll be very found of that…" she laughed.

Inuyasha sighed in relief, "So can I leave already?"

Rin pouted and put down her spoon, "But I want you to stay with me!" She cried with a pout, "haven't you been having fun with Rin, Inuyasha-sama?" she asked her eyes watering.

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably and scratched his head, "course its been fun kid…but I just wanna she my family for a while," when Rin didn't show any sign of cheering up he turned back to Nami, "Just tell me so I can get the shit outta here…I'm fine anyways!"

Nami sighed; if this boy wasn't persistent she didn't know what was. She had been greeted with the same question since he had resigned himself to not trying to escape; at least he wasn't chained anymore. With a coy smile she decided to answer, "If you can get your brother to release you, despite my decision, I'll give you my blessing…and a charm spell, for quick transportation."

"Really?" Inuyasha asked excitedly the gears in his head had already started turning.

Nami nodded convinced that he couldn't complete the task. Not only would Sesshomaru refuse to see his brother…but he would never go against her judgement, "of course…" she stated smoothly, as she rested her now empty bowl on his side table.

Inuyasha grinned, "Rin?"

"yes?" the little girl asked sadly.

"If you can convince Sesshomaru to let me leave today…you can come with me and spend two weeks with me and Kagome," he stated with a victourous smirk thrown in Nami's direction who was glaring at him.

"Really?" Rin chirped excitedly.

Inuyasha nodded. Rin leaped at him and grasped him in a tight hug then placed a kiss on his forehead, "Thank you Uncle Inuyasha! I'll go tell him right away!" She yelled leaving her breakfast on the bed where she'd been sitting and dashing out the room not even bothering to close the door.

He smiled smugly at Nami who glared heatedly at him, "I refuse to take any responsibility for you physical health if you leave now," she told him firmly.

Inuyasha just grinned triumphantly at her knowing that he had won, "Keh, like I asked you to…" he answered although not unkindly.

"hmph," she stated gathering the untensils on the tray and starting out the room, "I suppose I shall have to start packing the lady's things."

"You do that….and try not to cry when I'm gone," he teased further a grin braking out on his face that he couldn't shake.

"However shall I manage…" she commented dryly a smile on her face despite her cynical answer, "you are to mate this girl of yours yes?"

Inuyasha blushed but nodded.

"And I trust you know the proper procedure?" Nami asked.

Inuyasha looked at her puzzled and she looked at him crossly, "Don't tell me you haven't notified your legal guardian on the matter!" she all but screeched at him.

"What the hell are you blabbering about?"

"Sesshomaru must approve the mating! It is Inu tradtion. In all my years…I suppose I will have to get that done for you," she stated tapping her foot on the ground. Without giving him a chance to answer she continued, "Of all my years taking care of the pups of this house hold you are by far _the_ most unruly!"

Inuyasha blushed, but for a lack of a retort muttered, "you told Rin that yesterday.."

Nami glared at him, and muttered under her breath about scatter brained Inu's who hadn't a good brain to begin with.

Inuyasha grinned ignoring her grumblings. He was so excited he doubt he could even go back to sleep. Sure he was tired after playing all night with Rin, but after that news who could sleep?

"Don't even think about staying up either!" Nami's voice came through the door with a threatening edge to it that made him cringe.

With a grumble he tucked himself into the bed. Not because the old witch had told him to….and he was afraid of losing any body parts and hindering his trip home…oh no! this was just because he wanted to! With a nod Inuyasha agreed with himself.

No sooner had his head hit the pillow had he fallen asleep. His head flipped with dreams of Kagome.

When Inuyasha opened his eyes next it was to small hands shaking him.

"Inuyasha-sama! Inuyasha-sama!" Rin called excitedly as she pushed and shook him in an attempt to wake him.

With a snort he pushed her hand away, "whatdya want?"

"Sesshomaru-sama said Rin could go with you! It's time to leave though!" Rin gushed out as she sat back on her hunches a smile on her face.

Inuyasha bolted up right almost throwing Rin from the bed in his excitement, "It's time to go?" he asked excitedly flinging the covers back and getting out of bed.

"Yes it is," a calmer voice came from the doorway and he looked up to see Nami, "follow me."

Inuyasha didn't have to be told twice he was behind her and out the door before she had time to even comprehend he had moved. Rin rushed after them chattering away about all the fun she'd have when she was staying with him.

Inuyasha swore at the long winding path ways, who the hell lived in such a maze! Finally they made it outside. Nami placed a hand on his shoulders and it seemed it was to keep him there.

"First thing is first Inuyasha…" She stated calmly as she dug through the folds of her Kimono, finally she produced a gold ring, with a clear stone that seemed to have a red liquid swirling inside its depths; the small gem was encircled by the form of a silver dog.

Inuyasha stared at the ring confused as she held it out to him. He took hold of the offered end but she refused to release it, puzzled he looked up to her for an answer.

"This ring was forged by your father, for your mother. It was to help her get through the mating ceremony. It's blessed with wards to help protect its wearer, and designed to lend a certain amount of energy to her in case of separation. The red within it, is energy which was sealed there from your father….unfortunate circumstances prevented it from ever gracing your mother's hand and since Sesshomaru has shown no interest in it, I have guarded it for your father."

"Why didn't you just give it to her?" Inuyasha asked softly.

"She was human," Nami replied truthfully, "and while your father was very dear to me, at the time she was beneath him. I did not understand what he had tried to tell me until after her demise."

Inuyasha nodded at her truthfulness, although saddened by the reminder of the hatred he and his mother had been exposed to.

"I have reactivated the seal on it. You need to where it for a short period so it can draw some amount of your energy into it. That way it will bond your mate to you and not your father. You must place it on your chosen one before you start the mating ceremony to fully activate it."

Inuyasha nodded and pulled at the ring but Nami held fast, "Inuyasha, you are young, and this can not be undone-."

"It's not a mistake," Inuyasha assured her his conviction leaking into his voice. With a nod Nami, finally released the ring. Carefully he slipped it onto his fingers and felt a soft prick then a slight out flow of energy.

"How long do I gotta wear it for?" Inuyasha asked.

"By the time you get to her you should be able to take it off." Nami told him, "now pick Rin up so that you can be on your way, you've bothered me enough," she grumbled as she placed Rin's bags into his arms followed by the little girl, "now think of the place you want to be."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"I told you I'd lone you a charm, now do as I say," she stated rapping him on the head, "and be sure not to think of the girl. It would be truly unfortunate if you wound up in her with out using the proper tools…"

Inuyasha blushed and sputtered but did as he was told. After all what was he supposed to say to that? So instead he envisioned Kaede's hut. That was after all where he'd find Kagome.

The vision of Nami swirled and eventually faded before him, then he felt himself lurched into a darkness, the feeling of falling over taking him. He shut his eyes as the rapid falling and turning caused his stomach to lurch. Then he felt a sudden impact and he was jarred harshly.

Inuyasha's eyes flew open. Have you ever fallen asleep at you desk and had that sickening feeling that you were falling, but when you woke up to brace yourself you were just fine? Well that's exactly how Inuyasha felt at the moment.

He blinked un certainly his eyes still spinning and his head a daze.

"Rin doesn't feel so good…" Rin groaned as she held him tightly.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha's vision finally returned to normal. Dropping Rin he rushed out side to empty the contents of his stomach the girl running close behind him intent on doing the same.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Kagome looked up from her game with Shippo when Kouga called to her. She followed him into the cave, to the room that he had designated to her.

"Have you made a decision yet?" He asked once she was inside, looking at her with confidence and utter adoration.

Kagome sifted her gaze from him, not wanting to break his heart…or rather not wanting to see it, because there was nothing she could do to spare him. She nodded her head and he smirked victoriously at her.

Before he could say anything however she beat him to it, "no…."

"What?" Kouga asked stunned by her answer. He took a step away from her to regard her with open shock, "what? Why?"

"I just cant," Kagome stated looking at anything but him.

"Is this about dog turd?" Kouga sneered, "He's gone Kagome!" He yelled, "Gone! Not coming back!"

"My mind is made up Kouga, I can't," Kagome stated feeling the tears pricking at her eyes.

"Why not? Huh? How are you gonna survive Kagome?" Kouga bellowed.

She sifted her weight from foot to foot uncomfortable with his yelling, after all he'd never yelled at her before, "Miroku and Sango will take care of me…" she muttered meekly.

"Miroku and Sango?" Kouga sneered coming closer to her, "the same Miroku and Sango who won't survive past tomorrow without _my_ blood?"

Kagome's head snapped up, "What are you implying?" she asked her voice hard as she stared at him.

"That is just as easy to send the witch back home as it was to get her…" Kouga hissed at her his lips drawn back in a sneer.

Kagome gasped her eyes widened without even thinking about it she lifted her hand and slapped him soundly across the face, "Is that why you were helping them? To guilt me into marrying you!"

The impact had swung his head to the side and he hadn't lifted it, Kagome swung at him again her anger building to new heights, "You bastard! I can't believe you! All this time….I should have known better than to believe your bullshit about me being happy! You fucking selfish pig!"

The words echoed through the room as tears streamed down her face because she knew the answer now, after all the hope Miroku had given her, he had just gone and ripped it all away, "well I hope your happy with a loveless mate Kouga. Because I will never love you!" Kagome yelled as she spat at his feet. She wheeled around intent on leaving but her movements were halted when Kouga reached out to grab her arm.

She jerked her hand hard but the only result was setting herself slightly off balance, "Let go of me!" she scratched at his arm as he attempted to draw her closer to himself.

Finally she was in a reluctant embrace with her arms pinned to her side. Not deterred she kept biting and scratching at any part of him that she had access to.

"Kagome," Kouga called out to try and calm her, it took about ten minutes of calling her name and two shakes to get her to be quite, but finally she had shut her mouth and chose to glare at him from her new position in his arms. He could see that she had exhausted herself and well quite frankly he was glad for it. Cautiously he removed one hand from her, upon seeing that she didn't move, he commenced scratching his head.

With a deep breath he looked away from her, "I'm sorry…" he mumbled out, his eyes looking at everything in the room but her. Upon not hearing her usual utterance of forgiveness he shifted uncomfortably and finally glanced at look at her. She hadn't dropped her stony glare and when their eyes connected she said through gritted teeth.

"Let go of me."

"No," Kouga stated in a panic, "look I said I was sorry," he began his voice rushed as he used both hands to hold her in place, "I didn't mean what I said a moment ago Kagome. You know I would never do anything to harm you don't you?"

There was a pause where nothing was said and his worry sky rocketed, "Don't you Kagome? I would never hurt you-."

"You just did." She stated calmly.

"No! I mean I did but I didn't want to-."

"I didn't see a gun to your head Kouga!" Kagome yelled out. Now Kouga didn't really know what a gun was but he seemed to get the meaning of it.

"I didn't mean," he sighed dejectedly, then looked at her with pleading eyes, "Kagome…please? I didn't mean to-."

"Tell me, Kouga, How is it that despite this _great love_ for me, you _always_ manage to undermine my feelings, huh?" She paused to look at him, not at all fazed by his cringe at the sarcastic way she said love, "Do you even know what love is Kouga?" she continued in her rant when she didn't hear a response, not that she wanted one, "Love is selfless Kouga! _SELFLESS_, it is _NOT_ selfish! And that is exactly what you are, SELFISH, selfish, selfish," she stated her voice lowering at each one. She sighed and looked back at him, "I'm tired Kouga, Can you understand that? I've been through a whole lot and I'm tired. What's more I don't need any shit from you to add to what I'm already going through, so I think it would be best if we just didn't see e-."

Kouga eyes widened at what she was about to say and before she could finish he lunged forward and clasped a hand over her mouth, "No," he whispered, "please Kagome I'll do anything…."

Kagome nodded and he moved his hand from her mouth cautiously as if keeping it there would some how have changed her mind.

"You'll do anything?" Kouga nodded and Kagome paused for a moment, "Fine I want you to stop thinking we can be any more than friends," she held up her hand to stop what he was about to say, "I don't love you Kouga, and I don't think I ever will. It's not right for you to hold yourself back because of that, and what's more it's not right for me to constantly feel guilty over something I can't control. So if you really love me Kouga, you'll stop placing so much pressure, stop trying to make me do something I can't, if you love me then you'll let me go Kouga. Can you understand that?"

Kouga nodded his head dejectedly and looked down at his feet, "I guess this means we wont be speaking anymore-."

"Kouga," Kagome stated and couldn't help the giggle that escaped her, she moved forward and hugged him, "your agreeing doesn't mean that we cant speak anymore it just means that we're going to be friends! Just like you and Ginta….now you wouldn't want to make out with Ginta would you?"

Kouga made a disgusted face as she held him, "Shit NO!" he yelled and cringed shaking his head to try and get out the nasty mental image.

Kagome giggled but stayed in his hug just because she couldn't bother to move.

"Like Ginta huh?" Kouga asked unsurely. He felt her nod, more than saw it, considering that her head was still on his shoulder. Then he went rigid and paled slightly, Kagome lifted her head to look at his horror stricken face.

"What?" she asked concerned.

"Does this mean I have to invite you to pissing competitions too?" he asked. Somehow the thought of seeing who could shoot further with Kagome involved wasn't so appealing, come to think of it nor was discussing those particular kind of sensual dreams….or tons of any other things that he did with his best friends.

Kagome couldn't help the laugh that spilled from her at not only his question but the embarrassingly stupid way he was looking, "No…" She finally managed to get out, "imagine a girl Ginta…." She breathed out in between giggles.

Kouga thought for a moment then nodded relief spreading cross his face, "I could do that…" he stated now in a better frame of mind, "Don't know how Ginta would look in a kimono though…"

Kagome laughed again and shook her head when she realized he was completely serious.

Her laughter was cut short when a voice interrupted their moment, causing her as well as Kouga to stiffen and shivers to run up and down her spine, for the right reasons this time.

"Hey flea bag, get your hands off my Kagome, before I have to remove them for ya!"

Kagome turned around slowly to stare at the figure before her, his arms crossed and a cocky smirk across his face. He looked so very real but she wasn't sure.

"Kouga…please tell me you see him too…" she mumbled hoping to god she hadn't gone and lost her mind, honestly she had too much she still wanted to do, and a son to raise now was not the time to go bananas.

"I think so…" Kouga mumbled in slight disbelief, "unless it's a spirit…" he uttered lower as if that way only Kagome would hear.

To tell the truth Kagome wouldn't have heard much of anything, she was still caught up in a mixture of emotions.

"Inuyasha?" she breathed out still not trusting her vision completely.

-

-

_**Author's Corner**_

-

-

Ok! That was it…there is one more chapter left to get out, which will then be the end….I originally wanted it all in this chapter…but that will make it too long, and its already 18 pages as is….so yea.

I was asked about a squeal and an epilogue. Been thinking about it, don't think I'll do a squeal but maybe an epilogue…please tell me what you think. If you want an epilogue it will be 2 more chapters if not then only 1 more. If I don't get at least ten persons who want one, then I won't bother and just end the story as planned.

Question:

**DO YOU WANT AN EPILOGUE?**

Thanks for the support looking forward to the reviews.

Nellie


	33. The End

-

-

Chapter 33

The End

-

-

Kagome wasn't sure whether to faint, cry or be angry at him, or be extremely happy, but before her mind could compute her movements she was flying across the distance which separated them to land securely in his arms.

"Where have you been?" she sobbed out loudly, her emotions too strong to be released any other way, "How could you do this to me? Where were you?" she demanded as she hit him with tightly clenched fists, while placing kisses on his face.

Inuyasha blinked confused between the physical abuse and the kisses, but never the less he hugged her back…at least he thought she was hugging him. He pulled her closer to him, effectively stilling her fists.

"I'm sorry," he muttered gently as he tried to return her frantic kisses, "I couldn't come, you know I would have if I could don't you?" He asked holding her away from him to see her face.

He was shocked at the pained cried she let out and the way she fought desperately to get back in his embrace, she quickly fought her way from his grip to through herself onto him once more.

"Its ok, I'm not leaving…" Inuyasha muttered not sure what to make of her reaction.

"Of course you're not leaving! Cause I'm never letting you go again!" Kagome cried out between her sobs as she wrapped herself around him, securing her legs around his waste and burying her face in his neck.

Inuyasha blushed at the contact, "good, cause I don't want you to…" he muttered to her as his arms circled around her, to ensure she wouldn't fall.

"Yo, will you two wait until I leave the room before getting at it?" Kouga asked folding his arms in mock disgust.

"Take a hike then flea bag," Inuyasha muttered, kissing the girl in his arms for extra emphasis.

"Keh, you guys have an hour, and you better change the fur…" Kouga muttered as he walked out of the room.

Kagome paused in her hysterics to have a very bright blush spread across her entire face, Inuyasha found himself in a very similar position, she cleared her throat, "Where were you?" she asked in a calmer voice.

Before he could answer he stumbled slightly forward as a squealing object crashed into his back. Holding Kagome with one hand he reached behind him to pull the clinging object to the front, and came face to face with a crying Shippo.

"Inuyasha!! You're back! You big jerk you had Kagome worried half to death!" He yelled as he twisted out of his arms and hugged his face since Kagome was wrapped around his body. "Kagome missed you so much!" he explained not releasing his death grip.

Inuyasha struggled to pry him off his face, "I can't breathe…" He managed in a muffled shout.

Shippo eased off his face choosing instead to hug the top of his head, effectively flattening his ears to his head. Inuyasha looked upwards in an attempt to see the chattering kit on top of his head, in the process crossing his eyes.

Kagome giggled at his silly expression and gently picked Shippo up, positioning him between their bodies. Shippo didn't object to his new position and snuggled into Inuyasha's chest.

"Kagome sure missed you," he muttered.

"Oh and you didn't?" Kagome teased poking him gently between the ribs causing him to squirm a little.

"Nah-uh! I knew he'd come back!" Shippo defending, "I was only _pretending_."

"Uh-huh, of course you were…" Kagome muttered with a shake of her head and a smile on her face.

Inuyasha took the two over to the bed and sat, leaning his back against the wall effectively easing the weight resting in his arms.

"So where were you anyways?" Shippo muttered.

"Well I was-."

"Inuyasha!" Two voices proclaimed happily from the doorway before scooting in to hug the hanyou, trapping Kagome and Shippo between them and slamming said Hanyou into the wall.

"Inuyasha you're back! I thought for sure that you were…" Sango muttered trailing off with a shake of her head.

"Yea, me too," Miroku stated nodding his head, "What has managed to keep you away. Where have you been?"

"Well if ya'd all get offa me I'd tell you!" Inuyasha muttered grumpily shifting in an effort to pry himself from the wall.

"Oh right," Sango muttered as she straightened and scuttled back, sitting patiently on the bed waiting for him to begin. Miroku followed suit and sat slightly behind Sango.

Inuyasha looked around suspiciously half expecting another person to run in and pounce him. He was disappointed, moments latter when he was about to begin, Rin rushed in calling loudly for her uncle Inuyasha.

Seeing the crowd that had gathered she smiled shyly, and stood in the doorway.

"Whatcha standing there for?" Inuyasha asked, "Get up here so I can start already."

Rin grinned pleased with the invitation, all be it gruff and scuttled onto the bed settling down close to Inuyasha. She placed the box that she had been faithfully carrying on her lap, arranging herself just so, thereby creating a body shield for the splendidly wrapped box.

All eyes save Inuyasha looked curiously at the box, but decided it could wait until after Inuyasha's explanation.

"Well?" Kagome prompted the hanyou.

Inuyasha took his eyes off Rin, and scratched his head wondering where to begin, he decided with a shrug to start from the beginning.

"Well you see, I couldn't carry everyone back," he muttered bowing his head slightly in shame, his ears flattening against his head. Kagome hugged him gently showing that she understood.

"Inuyasha it is nothing to be ashamed of, I am surprised with your injuries, you could carry Kagome and Shippo," Sango stated reassuringly as she patted his hand too. Miroku nodded his head in agreement.

Inuyasha gave them a half smile and nodding his head, glad that they weren't mad about his decision and continued his story.

"Well I don't know what happened, but all I remember is waking up in a room-."

"Rin knows what happened!" Rin volunteered cheerfully, "Rin was following lord Sesshomaru, when he told her to stay still, with uh-un and ordered Jaken-sama to watch this Rin. Then he went away and Jaken-sama said that it was probably his stupid half brother. Then lord Sesshomaru called for uh-un, and when we went there was this clearing with a hut and blood every where!" Rin stated pausing for dramatic effect, "Lord Sesshomaru was leaning over something and when he got up, he had picked up Inuyasha and he was covered in blood and mud, Lord Sesshomaru placed Uncle Inuyasha on Uh-un and told us to return to the castle immediately, Rin thinks he was checking the area for any of you," she stated nodding to the other members of the pack, "When we got to the castle he was soon behind us, and ordered Uncle Inuyasha's room prepared and for some of the female servants to bathe him."

Inuyasha blushed brightly at the thought of being bathed by several females, while Miroku got a blissful look on his face.

"Lady Sango and Kagome I am in desperate need for a hot ba-."

"Forget it monk," Sango warned bumping him lightly on the head. Miroku sighed but agreed.

"So anyways," Inuyasha muttered once again gaining their attention, "I wake up in this room, all bandaged and shit, then the bastard waltzes in a tells me to hurry up and leave, as if I wanted to stay, and then he assigns me this nurse, I swear she comes from the debts of hell-."

"Nami takes care of all the palace children," Rin informed them pleasantly.

"But I'm not a kid!" Inuyasha yelled, "I don't need a nanny," he muttered folding his arms and pouting.

"You are still pretty young," Rin muttered with a shrug of her shoulders, "Besides Sesshomaru-sama thought that it was necessary…"

"Keh, like he knows anything. So she wouldn't let me leave, kept saying I needed time to heal, can you imagine that shit?" Inuyasha muttered.

"What I cant imagine is how she kept you there…" Miroku muttered thoughtfully, rubbing his chins, wondering what spells she could have used.

"Oh that was easy!" Rin perked up, "when he tried to run away the first time, he passed out from blood loss because he opened up all his injuries…didn't make it very far either, then the second time he fell into a poison bush and that's when Nami-sama decided to chain him to the bed. But don't worry Rin kept him company every day! And we played all sorts of games, like dress up and-."

"Alright already!" Inuyasha yelled to stop the listing of embarrassingly girly games. He glared at his companions who each had a smile on there face, especially Kagome who was trying to hide her snickers behind her hands.

Finally Shippo couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing, causing the others to loose control too, could you just imagine Inuyasha in a dress?

He huffed looking away from the snickering group, "whatever…" he muttered under his breath.

Finally getting control of herself Kagome attempted to change the topic, "So Rin, what's that you got in the box?" she asked her voice still holding hints of laughter.

"Oh this is your wedding present!" Rin stated happily, Kagome blushed and Inuyasha sputtered but Rin took no note of it, "Rin carried it all this way and made sure nothing touched it, Rin took real good care of it!" she stated proudly as she handed the box over to Kagome.

Kagome took the box her blush still painted on her face; she glanced at Inuyasha who was trying to look cool and collected.

"Well aren't you going to open it?" Inuyasha muttered seeing her hesitation.

Kagome nodded and looked at the package; it was wrapped in navy blue silk with silver stars, a small piece of paper hung from the folds. She picked up the obviously expensive tag and looked at it, in neat writing were the words, from Rin, then as if an after thought, or someone was forced to put it there, there was a and Sesshomaru scribbled to the bottom.

Kagome smiled at it and Inuyasha peered over to see what it said, his only comment was a 'keh'. Carefully, so as not to damage the cloth Kagome un-did the folds of until she came to the box. She slowly lifted the lid to the wooden box, whatever lay in it was concealed by soft white paper, slowly she unfolded it, she gasped at the contents.

Inside lay the most beautiful Kimono that she had ever seen, it was a dark blue, like the midnight sky, and silver stars dotted the fabric shimmering as they caught the light, gold crescent moons also shimmered from the debts of the blue. Reverently she eased the Kimono from the box to reveal that there was also a pattern of a cliff over looking a lake with various flowers. She ran her hands gently over the pattern almost afraid to touch it, everything looked so real, it reminded her of the place Inuyasha had asked her to be his mate….the pattern looked so real, more like a painting than a garment.

"It's so lovely…." Sango whispered as she hesitantly traced one of the golden moons. Kagome could only nod her head in agreement.

She gently placed the Kimono into the box and picked up the obi, It had a black bordering that looked more like someone had trimmed out a strip of the sea during the night to place it along the obi. The middle piece was a deep purple, silver Inu's danced along the obi, in pairs each couple seemingly entranced with each other. Kagome leaned closer to look at it and realized that each inu couple were different and perfectly stitched. She shifted the obi and watch in amazement as the figures seemed to dance along it.

"Wow," she breathed as she placed it back into the box, securely covering it with the paper wrapping and fastening the case. She turned to Rin and the only word that could come out was another, "wow…"

"Do you like it?" Rin asked excitedly.

"It is amazing!" Kagome cried.

Rin nodded, "Rin thinks so too,"

"Where did it come from?" Kagome asked, "I've never seen anything like it…"

Sango and Miroku nodded their head in agreement. In all their travels of feudal Japan they had never seen a similar garment, or anything that could come remotely close.

Rin shrugged, "When lord Sesshomaru took Rin and Nami-Sama in the volt to choose a gift. Nami-sama said that the kimono's were given to the great Inu-no- Taisho by the moon goddess, for his services to her. She had two Kimono's made as a wedding present for his first mate…"

"So this belonged to Sesshomaru's mother?" Kagome asked in awe.

Rin nodded her head, "Yes it did, he gave you the jewellery to match too!" She put in pointing to the side of the box where another clasp was positioned, "and the wrapping is another garment, that one was Nami-sama's idea, but Rin doesn't know what its for. Lord Sesshomaru let Rin choose of the two Kimono's, did you like Rin's choice?"

Kagome nodded her head, "It was a wonderful choice Rin," Kagome stated and smiled as the little girl swelled up with pride. She picked up the cloth that had previously covered the box and flashed it out to its full length. Kagome almost choked on air when she saw what it was, her face became a brilliant red and she quickly placed it down and looked at Sango who was sporting a similar blush.

Shippo and Rin looked at her curiously, while Miroku smirked in a hentai way.

"I think I like this Nami-sama…" Miroku muttered.

"Well," Kagome stated clearing her throat, who would have thought there was lingerie in the feudal era?

Inuyasha shifted so that he could remove the ring form his finger and held it out to her, looking away with a blush staining his cheeks, "This is for you…" He muttered.

Kagome smiled and took the offered ring; she gazed at it, before slipping it on her finger. It didn't feel as heavy as she thought it would but instead felt as if it was hardly there.

"Thank you Inuyasha, Its lovely," she whispered as she leaned in and kissed him a lovely smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he spun to face her, "Why are you crying?" he asked nervously.

"Because I'm so happy…" Kagome muttered as she buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"So why are you crying?" Inuyasha asked Sango.

"Am not! Something's just in my eye…" Sango muttered as she swiped at the tears running down her face.

"Gee I leave you alone for one minute and you already get everyone crying…" Kouga mumbled from the entrance in mock disgust.

"Shut up you mangy wolf."

"Bite me dog turd."

"Wouldn't dream of it-."

"Guys!" Kagome interrupted holding up her hands for peace, seeing that the argument was about to escalate, "Is there something wrong Kouga?"

"Its time to start the ceremony before these two have a relapse. I spoke to the witch and she said it wasn't too late to switch donors, so flea-bag over there can finish up and bond them as pack."

"What's he talking about?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kouga weirdly, "and why the hell do you two smell like wolf?"

Kagome took a moment to explain the situation to Inuyasha who nodded his understanding. He quickly agreed to the process, excusing himself to speak to the witch to find out what he'd need to do. Rin, Shippo and Miroku opted to follow him.

"May I see the ring?" Sango asked and Kagome held her hand out for her to examine, "its lovely," she whispered in awe.

Kagome nodded, "Its like I can feel him through it, his energy…" Kagome muttered.

"I'm so happy for you," Sango muttered out, "you deserve your happy ending."

"thank you Sango…that means a lot to me," Kagome muttered hugging the other lady.

Sango returned the hug before releasing her soon to be sister, "come on we don't want them starting without us…" Sango murmured helping Kagome off the bed.

-

-

**_Author's Corner_**

-

-

Ok guys! This is the last chappy, epilogue is to come…so don't worry about it. Hope you liked it.

I know some of you will notice I have started a new story; it will not hinder my finishing up the last chap for this one. If you liked this story I think you'll like the one too, it won't be like all the other Kagome and Kikyo switch stories, so I'd appreciate it if you tell me what you think about that one.

I'll probably also do a Sessh/kags too…called 'Birth'.

That's all I have to say, fell free to give suggestions on what you want the epilogue to cover and I'll try to include that in it. So any questions you want to have cleared up or any suggestions please tell me so I can put it in the epilogue. Alright? Bye!

Love ya!

Nellie


	34. Reminiscing

-

-

Chapter 34

Reminiscing

-

-

Kagome dusted the neatly framed picture and stood back to stare at it. It showed Kagome in her blue Kimono a smile plastered on her face as well as Inuyasha, in the first formal wear she had ever seen him in; while it was similar to his red Kimono it held a few differences. They were under the God Tree, and she was wrapped in his arms.

Kagome smiled at the memory as she placed the picture back, it had taken quite a few efforts with the camera but she had mastered the art and became camera happy, snapping pictures of everyone who had attended. She had even managed to get one of the high and mighty lord Sesshomaru.

Not that the demon lord attended, oh no! he was merely dropping off Rin and Nami, who Kagome found to be almost as perverted as Miroku. And due to the fact that Rin couldn't be left completely in the care of the hanyou he had stayed for the ceremony, and the reception.

Truth be told it was a double wedding. She had been so happy to march down the aisle with Sango. Sango was equally stunning her dress, it had been a nice soft gold colour, and while not as elaborate as Kagome's it was very lovely. She pictures of them marching down the aisle, it reminded her of the sun and moon.

Rin had played her flower girl, and Shippo the ring bearer, it was entirely too cute.

Making sure it was perfectly set on the tiny shelf in the main room she moved to dust the other wedding picture; this one had been altered on the computer to include not only her feudal era family but her modern family as well. The picture came out looking very real considering both were taken under the god tree.

She supposed she was the only girl to have two weddings! Not that she was complaining! She loved getting married; frankly speaking the high of the event was addictive.

Her modern era friends had marvelled at the quality of her Kimono, and at the fact that she was marring her long time crush. They had declared it romantic and hadn't stopped squealing after she had told them the date. Surprisingly even Hojo came to the wedding bearing gifts… an ointment for the rashes on her rear….thanks to grandpa of course.

She placed the picture down as Shippo came bounding into the room. He was older now, much older and was everything she had hoped he could be, smart, charming, and dear she say it? Dead sexy!

"Kagome Rin's here!" Shippo stated excitedly as he dashed to his room to change to more suitable close.

Kagome nodded smiling at his enthusiasm. She kept Rin sometimes, and the girl was a lovely help. She had hardly gotten to the door before she heard the excited squeal of the fifteen year old girl.

"Kagome-chan! You look lovely!" Rin declared as she bounded from Uh-Un's back rushing to embrace Kagome.

"Thanks! Did you do something to your hair?"

Rin nodded, "Rin decided that she would let it all out," she stated explaining the missing pony tail, "Do you think it looks good?" she asked nervously shifting from side to side.

Kagome nodded her head enthusiastically, "mhm, you look just lovely." Rin blushed peeking slightly pass Kagome and scanning the room behind her, leaning closer to her ear she whispered, "he's in his room, knock before you enter."

Rin nodded and bounded off. Kagome smiled fondly at the girl and turned to Sesshomaru who had chosen to speak.

"Why do you encourage them Miko?" He inquired his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Oh come on, she is a young woman, you don't expect her to stay little forever!" Kagome cried exasperatedly as she through her hands in the air and moved back inside to finish her dusting.

Sesshomaru marched in, going to the same room as he always did stating as he passed, "You will address this Sesshomaru by his title, I hold you-."

"fully responsible for anything that may happen to Rin while in my village. I've got it lord Sesshomaru…" Kagome stated not pausing in her dusting.

He grunted and continued on his way. The room he entered, that had once belonged to Miroku and Sango had been converted to a nursery. Holding the two new additions to the pack.

She could remember the first time Sesshomaru had visited the room. Kagome had just finished putting the final touches on it when he had appeared out of no where to inform her that Rin was staying for the next week.

Kagome had nodded, stating that it was always a pleasure to keep the girl. Inuyasha had grumbled about stupid demons acting like they owned his house. The usual fuss had taken place and then he had left.

Now Sesshomaru had shown no interest in the pregnancy, in fact if it hadn't been for the bulging belly she would have been sure he didn't know about it. So imagine her surprise when at the end of the week he came back, with two rocking horses…or rather dog demons, looking powerful as if they were about to rush into battle lips pulled back in a snarl and paws raised….ok maybe its not exactly the friendliest depiction but it worked…and a rocking chair. The chair was also of an inu, except it was curled around the cushion with a loving look on its wooden face, so that whoever was in the chair would be the recipient of that look.

He hadn't said a word, merely called Rin and left. Kagome however didn't neglect to thank him for the gift. In the latter part of her third trimester he had returned, with a female servant. Again she was dropped off with Rin without as much as a word. The servant had been a great help during the week or so, that Rin was there, she in fact lifted a large burden from Kagome. It was hard to cook for others when all you wanted to eat was salt and ice…plus clean when you couldn't see your toes.

She was again surprised when Sesshomaru had left the servant behind. Tami, stayed with them upon till the twins birth, also helping Kagome with what to expect with demon children.

A wail, or rather several wails interrupted her thoughts. She frowned and marched towards the twin's room. By the time she got there they were taken out of their cribs and placed on the carpet the dog demon sitting beside them in his customary pose, watching them crawl about.

"Sesshomaru! I had just gotten them to fall asleep!" Kagome cried, as she looked down at the two children currently crawling about the room, and all over their unconcerned uncle, who hadn't even bothered to acknowledge their mothers presence.

Kagome stomped her foot in annoyance, but decided that she was going to get no where fast, so instead she chose to leave the room before the two children demanded her attention muttering about demons who woke up sleeping children.

The twins were a hand full. Can you imagine having two new born crying all at once both wanting attention at the same time, and a husband who also wanted attention? She had felt like she was going crazy. Inuyasha had been a grate help, but by the time he got home to help she was plum going out of her mind.

He after all went to work with Miroku and sometimes Shippo while she and Sango stayed with the children. In the evening they would switch shifts and the girls would get to rest while the men did the night feeding, thanks of course to the wonders of the breast pump and bottles.

Sango wasn't much help with the twins birth considering that she had one toddler and a new born of her own. The toddler was a boy, the cutest thing really but always getting into trouble, the baby girl was an angel, but put them together and with the twins, and it was easy to start a crying fest.

The school Kagome had formed had also suffered considering that she couldn't manage to keep classes most of the time. Imagine her joy when Nami arrived. The demoness was a wonder. She had helped out with the children, making things easier on the two ladies. Enabling them to restart school, Sango teaching defence while Kagome did actual book work.

Nami was constantly troubling Inuyasha and even though he would never have admitted it she knew he missed her when she left. She left when the twins were three months, Visiting every other week or so and staying a day maybe two.

But by then Kagome and Sango had gotten into the flow of things, they could easily handle the children. Kagome didn't find it a stress to pack to go home any more and her routine was now established.

The village was another wonder. With the advancement in medical knowledge their numbers had grown, however the expansion took place in the opposite direction of the well. After all it wouldn't do to have them discover it. So the two huts that belonged to the small inu group stood side by side at the beginning of the village.

With the aid of the now permanent inu group the village didn't suffer much attack. But the most surprising had to be the youkai additions. It had started with Tami, who had asked permission for her family to stay there.

Somehow news spread that there was a human village that would take in youkai and school them. Needless to say others came. It wasn't much but it was a start. Then Kagome had also began to sense youkai in her time, she supposed she was changing the course of time, but if she was there then she was meant to.

Besides Youkai, while it seemed the general Japanese population knew about them, weren't known on the international scale.

"Kagome, did you make any ramen yet?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome jumped a hand over her heart spinning around, "What you trying to do? Kill me?" she demanding in mock anger.

"keh," Inuyasha muttered sniffing the air, "It aint done is it?" he asked mournfully.

Kagome rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek, "nope, what's the hurry?"

He returned her kiss pulling her into a hug, "Miroku and Sango are coming over, its your turn to cook dinner" he explained, "and I don't want Katsu stealing my ramen…" he whispered glancing behind him to see if said child was in view.

Kagome laughed, and slapped him lightly on the shoulder, "Inuyasha he's five!"

Inuyasha pulled away to look at her seriously, "It doesn't matter…ramen is ramen and he's out to get it…I just know it! I can see it in his eyes!!"

"Your delusional," Kagome muttered as she kissed him again.

"Keh, whatever," Inuyasha muttered out releasing her, "I'm going to go hide them."

Kagome shook her head at her hanyou as he began packing up the ramen. She really didn't know why he bothered, he always ending up giving Katsu some anyways. She wondered idly how long he would last before he caved this time.

"Oh Inuyasha, tell Sesshomaru not to leave, he's going to eat with us this time," Kagome muttered in determination. She had a camera and her family dinner was going to be perfect…even if she had to sedate a demon or two to get them to behave.

"What the fuck do you want him here for?" Inuyasha grouched as he moved towards the twins door, "Yow, ass dinner will be ready soon…" he muttered out peering into the room.

Kagome winched at the loud yelp he emitted. It was followed by shuffling and she quickly entered the nursery.

"No fighting in front of the boys!" Kagome yelled angrily, although truth be told she wasn't really angry. She went un heard and with a frown muttered, "sit boy."

Sesshomaru smirked as the hanyou went crashing into the ground. The two boys squealed with delight and quickly crawled over to chew on their father's ears. When he was able to sit up, Inuyasha pried the two laughing infants from him. He flicked his ears tiny droplets of water flying from them and the twins squealed with delight reaching for the appendages.

"Why'd you do that for?" Inuyasha asked Kagome accusingly, "He started it!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "It doesn't matter, it just needed to stop. I cant believe you two are still fighting…"

"Who's still fighting?" Rin asked peeking into the room.

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru," Shippo answered for Kagome as he peeked in behind Rin.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Shippo sniffed the air before grimacing. Inuyasha placed the oddly quite twins down and got up followed by Sesshomaru; Shippo had already rushed off taking Rin with him.

"What?" Kagome asked as the two brothers attempted to get past her.

"This Sesshomaru needs to make sure Rin and the fox wash their hands before the meal…" Sesshomaru declared moving past her.

"I think Sango and Miroku need my help bringing over Katsu and Hanna," Inuyasha stated as he too squeezed past her.

Kagome looked after the retreating figures puzzled as to their fast movements. Then the putrid scent hit her causing her to wrinkle her nose. She looked down at the twins who stared back at her innocently then let out a laugh one reaching his tiny hands up to her, while the other clapped happily.

"Well aren't you two happy with yourselves?" Kagome mumbled as she picked up the eldest twin, and set him on the changing table her mother had bought for her, "I'm going to kill those guys…" she muttered to herself as she changed the twins.

With a sigh she looked down at the cooing boy, "Who's the cutest baby in the world?" she asked tickling his chin as she removed his dipper, he made a grab for her finger while cooing at her.

Kagome looked down to see the other one who had positioned himself on his back and was roughly pulling at the messy dipper, "hey," she called to him and he stopped momentarily. She could just see him giving her the innocent look, "don't even try, you know you're not supposed to," she stated softly turning slightly only to have him start his pulling again.

After changing the diaper in record time she reached down and picked him up. By then he had shredded parts of his diaper and managed to get one tape down. Kagome was relieved that he didn't get it all off.

"Didn't I tell you not to? See I'm faster at it now…" she stated triumphantly.

After she was done she picked both boys up, "now who wants to help mommy come up with a plan to get back at you're daddy and uncle?" she asked the babies who seemed preoccupied with her hair and trying to get it in their mouths. She exited the room, one child in each hand trying to form a plan of action.

-

-

**Author's Corner**

-

-

Ok guys! That is it! I hope you liked it…I really hope you liked it.

Thanks to all of you for your support I really have appreciated it. You've encourage me to go on writing and its finally done…so tell me what you think….hope the ending was good…I usually suck at those.

These are some stories that I found recently and thought were pretty grate you can check them out…

**Scandalous Investigations**- really nice…need to add it to my favs….

**Vying for Dominance**…..oks that on has a lot of smut…hehe

There are others, but I think two is enough suggestions….more are on my favs list. Oh and if you haven't done so yet read my story:

**Love as my Sister **

Seem to have a nack for making tittles with love in them don't I? anyways I'm going to also do a Sessh/ Kag at the same time called **Birth **so you can look out for that one.

Thanks again!

Love you guys!

Review and tell me if you liked the ending…bye!!

Nellie


End file.
